The Giles' Men
by SlayerFan
Summary: Have you ever thought that you met the right person but it was the wrong time?
1. Chapters 1 to 15

Authors Note:  
I've decided to repost this story with a few changes to it. I hope to finish reposting the chapters that were already out and have new chapters coming soon.

It was a beautiful day in the small town of Sunnydale. The sky was clear and the sun was shinning brightly down on the happy people that were roaming the streets. All and all it was like something out of a fairytale, but everyone knows that all is not as it seems once you get a closer look and not every fairytale has a happy ending.

Chapter 1

-The Magic Box-

"Thank you for calling 'The Magic Box'. This is Buffy speaking how may I help you?" Buffy said as she picked up the ringing phone in the shop by the cash register.

"Is Rupert Giles there?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"No, I'm sorry Rupert's away on business at the moment."

"Do you know when he'll be back?" The voice asked.

"Tomorrow evening." Buffy answered. "Would you like me to take a message?"

"Yeah, tell 'em that his son William called."

'Son?' "I'm sorry, did you say 'son'?" Buffy asked in shock.

"Yeah…" The voice trailed off.

'Oh my god! Rupert has a son.' "I'll be sure to tell him that you called when he returns."

"Thanks Luv."

"Goodbye." Buffy said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Willow asked as she walked into the shop.

"William." Buffy answered.

"Who's William?"

"Rupert's son." Buffy stated.

"Giles has a son? Wow! I didn't know that."

"Neither did I, and I'm his wife."

Chapter 2

-Giles' Residents-

"Darling I'm home." Rupert Giles called out as he entered his large brick four bedroom, three-bath house with a built in swimming pool in the back yard that he had bought once he and Buffy had married.

"I'll be right there." Buffy called out from somewhere near the kitchen. "Hi." She said as she walked into the living room her husband was now standing in. "How was your flight?" She asked giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Long." Giles stated returning Buffy's kiss. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Buffy stated taking a seat on the couch.

"That's good." Giles said joining her on the couch as well. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"How are things at the shop?"

"Everything's fine. How was your trip?" Buffy asked.

"Everything went well." Giles stated.

"That's good."

"Yes, I think we'll be doing quite a lot of business together in the near future."

"So, you got the deal that you wanted?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, but I really rather not talk about business right now."

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Nothing…" Giles said before leaning in a capturing his wife's lips in a passionate kiss.

After a few moments Buffy pulled herself away from her husband. "Rupert, as much as I would love to continue with this type of welcome home there's something very important that I need to speak with you about."

"Oh? What is it?" Giles asked.

Buffy took a deep breath before stating, "Your son."

"My…my son?" Giles questioned as he removed his glasses and began to clean them.

"Yes, he called the shop the other day asking for you." Buffy replied.

"I see." Giles said as he placed his glasses back on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a son?"

"I didn't now how to tell you."

"How old is he?" Buffy asked knowing that the voice on the phone was too deep to be a young child or even a teenager.

"He'll be twenty-seven in August."

Buffy quickly did the math in her head. "So, you were eighteen when he was born."

"Yes, he was born right before I started college."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Giles thought about Buffy's question for a moment before answering. "His thirteenth birthday. His mother married another man and there was a lot of tension around us once they started their own family."

"That was the last time you saw him?"

"Yes."

"Rupert that's almost fourteen years." Buffy stated.

"I know." Giles whispered.

"That must have been awful for you. Knowing that you had a child and not being able to be there for them while they were growing up."

Giles didn't say anything for a couple of minutes and then asked, "Do you hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you." Buffy told him as she placed a hand on his knee. "It was just a shock to find out that you have a son and I didn't know about it."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Giles smiled and covered her hand with one of his own.

"Rupert, we all have things in our past that haunt us. I want you to know that no matter what you tell me I will always love you." Buffy said picking up his hand and kissing it before pulling him into a hug.

"I feel the same way."

Chapter 3

- Next Day: The Magic Box-

'Stupid high shelves.' Buffy thought as she reached to dust off the top of a bookshelf. She had told Rupert that she could do it even though he had offered to clean the higher shelves for her. 'Should have let someone taller do this. But no, I had to be my stubborn self and do it with no help at all.' Just as Buffy was about to reach for a dusty spot in the far corner of the shelf the stepladder she was standing on started to tilt just a little to far. "Ahh…" Buffy yelled waiting to crash into the hard floor below, only to be caught by two strong arms.

"Are you alright Luv?" The strong male voice asked.

"Yeah." Buffy answered before looking up at her savoir. 'Oh my god! Look at those eyes.' "I'm fine."

'Cor, she gorgeous. This trip might not be so bad after all.' "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Thanks." Buffy said nodding her head still wrapped in the man's arms.

"Anytime."

"Buffy what's the commotion all about? William?" Giles asked as he walked out of the back room where he kept his office.

"'ello Dad." Spike said looking over Buffy's head, but still keeping his hold on her.

Buffy looked over towards Giles then back up at Spike. 'Dad? Oh god! He's Rupert's son. I'm attracted to my stepson.'

"I see you've met Buffy." Giles said noticing how the two of them were holding each other.

Spike finally released his on the woman he was attracted to and took a step back. "Oh…Yeah. Saved her from the evil stepladder."

"Darling are you alright?" Giles asked stepping closer to Buffy.

'Darling?' Spike questioned in his head.

Buffy nodded her head and moved further away from Spike. "I'm fine Rupert. Your son showed up at just the right moment."

"Did you say Darling?" Spike asked.

"Yes, Buffy's my wife." Giles replied.

"Oh." Spike said in a low voice as he looked between his father and new stepmother. 'Bloody Hell, I've got the hots for my stepmum.'

"Um, I've got some calls to make so I'll give the two of you some time to catch up on a few things." Buffy said before heading towards the back room. "It was nice to meet you William." She said before opening the door and stepping inside the other room.

"Yeah, you too…" Spike trailed off as the door closed behind Buffy.

"Have a set." Giles said pulling out a chair for his son and himself at the table found in the center of the store.

"So, what brings you to Sunnydale?" Giles questioned.

"Mum." Spike answered.

"Oh, how is Anne?" Giles asked clearing his throat.

"She'll be coming to Sunnydale with my sister in a few weeks."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she sent me here early to get a flat set up before she and Dru get here."

"How is your sister?"

"As well as can be expected."

"Yes, I heard about Ethan. I'm very sorry." Giles stated.

"It's alright. That however is not why I came here, or why Mum and Dru are comin'."

"Why then?" Giles asked.

Spike thought for a moment how to tell his father the news that he had but came up with no easy way. "Mum's got cancer. We found out a few weeks after Ethan was killed in the car accident. I've found a specialist here at the local hospital that deals with the type Mum's got. That's why I'm here, I thought you'd want to know."

Giles sat in shock as he tried to take in what his son had just told him. "Yes, thank you for telling me. Um…do you…what I mean to ask is…um, do you know…"

Spike cut into Giles rambling once he figured out what was being asked. "The doctor's say that because it's in the early stages that a full recovery is extremely likely."

"That's good." Giles stated, silently thanking his son for being able to answer the question he wasn't sure how to ask.

"Yeah." Spike said agreeing with him.

"William…" Giles started.

"Spike."

"What?" Giles asked.

"I go by Spike now, not William."

"I see." Giles said as he removed his glasses and cleaned them for a moment. "I was just wondering where you were planning on staying?"

"I'm staying at a motel until the flat's ready to move into some time next week."

"Would you like to stay at my house? You could save money that way, and we could spend some time together."

"I wouldn't want to impose." Spike stated.

"You wouldn't be imposing at all. It's just Buffy and myself, and we have plenty of extra rooms."

'Buffy.' "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Giles insisted.

"Shouldn't you maybe ask your wife about this first?"

"I'm sure Buffy will be fine with it."

"If you're sure."

"I am." Giles stated.

"Alright then." Spike said. 'This is gonna be one hell of a week.'

-Same Time: Backroom-

"Wills what am I going to do?" Buffy asked into the phone as she paced back and forth.

"Buffy it can't be that bad." Willow answered.

"Not that bad!" Buffy yelled into the phone. "Not that bad. Willow I'm total attracted to my stepson." She whispered the last part just incase anyone was closer to the door then she knew.

"Okay, I see your point."

"What am I going to do?"

"Just try to stay away from him."

"I can do that." Buffy said.

"Good." Willow replied.

"Okay, I'll just stay away from him. I have no need to see him unless Rupert is around, and even then I can just leave the room." Buffy stated.

"Sounds like a plan." 'I just hope it works.' Willow added silently.

"Thanks Wills."

"No problem."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, bye." Willow said.

"Bye." Buffy said hanging up the phone and headed back towards the door and back into the shop.

-Main Room-

"Oh Buffy, I'm glad you're back." Giles said as when he saw Buffy walking back into the shop. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Buffy said as she walked over towards the table.

"Good. Take Willi…I mean Spike back to his motel room then bring him to the house." Giles told her.

"Spike?" Buffy asked.

"It's just a nickname I pick up." Spike stated.

"Oh." Buffy said. 'This is not how the plan is suppose to go.'

"So, will you do this for me?" Giles asked, stepping closer to Buffy.

"Can't you do it?" Buffy asked.

'She doesn't want to be around me.' Spike thought in a sad expression.

"I have business that needs to be done here." Giles stated.

"Rupert, I'm sure your business could wait for tomorrow. Your son just got here." Buffy stated trying to get out of being alone with Spike for any amount of time more than two or three minutes.

"William will be with us for quite some time, I'm sure he understands."

"Rupert…" Buffy began.

"I'm sure that my father would leave the shop if he could, and I will be in Sunnydale for a while as he has said." Spike interrupted her.

"You see, Willia…Spike understands. I promise to be home early." Giles said.

Knowing that she wasn't going to win this battle Buffy finally gave up. "Alright."

"Great. Do you have a car here Spike?" Giles asked.

Spike nodded his head. "Yeah, I got a rental parked a few blocks away."

"I guess we should go then." Buffy said.

"I'll see the both of you later."

"Bye Rupert."

-On The Road-

After collecting all of his bags and checking out of the motel room he had been staying in both Spike and Buffy were on their way to the Giles' Residence.

"Mind if I ask you a question Pet?"

"Shoot." Buffy said looking at anything but him.

"Why my Dad?"

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked turning to face him.

"Isn't he a little old for you?"

"He's not that old." Buffy stated.

"Really? How old are you?" Spike asked.

"I just turned twenty-three a few months ago."

Spike quickly did the math in his head. "That's a twenty-one year age differences there Luv."

"What's your point? Or do you even have one?" Buffy questioned, not liking the way Spike was stated his words.

"Oh I have one." Spike said.

"Well, what is it?" Buffy asked impatiently.

"Not sure we know each other well enough for me to be so open with you just yet." Spike told her.

"Whatever." Buffy said looking back out the window. "Turn left up here."

"Alright."

As Spike turned left Buffy pointed to a tall house about three miles away. "It's the brick house at the end."

Spike gave the house a once over even though it wasn't overly visible just yet. "Nice."

"Your father and I think so."

"How long have you two been married?"

"Almost five months now."

"When did you two meet?"

"Four years ago during my sophomore year of college."

"Oh."

"Here we are." Buffy said as Spike turned into the driveway.

Chapter 4

After dinner Giles helped Buffy clean up the kitchen while Spike unpack and explained to her about Anne and what was going on with everything. Buffy couldn't help but feel for Spike after hearing this, but she still didn't think it was a good idea to be alone with him for to long.

-Giles' Living Room-

"Buffy I was thinking that maybe you could show Will…I mean Spike around town tomorrow. Introduce him to some of your friends, and show him the cool places for people his age to hang out."

"I guess so."

"Is that alright with you Spike?" Giles asked his son who was seated in an armchair across from the couch Buffy and he were sitting on.

"Sounds like fun."

"I know!" Giles smiled. "You could take him to that new club you've been talking about." Giles added.

Buffy looked at her husband in shock. "Rupert I thought we'd go together."

"I think Spike would have more fun there then I would. Besides I've got to go to L.A. for a few days starting tomorrow morning."

"What!?" Buffy demanded.

"I found out right after the two of you left the shop this afternoon."

"When were you planning on telling me this?" Buffy asked.

"I just did." Giles stated. "I've already called Anya and she's agreed to run the shop until I come back."

"And what about your son. I thought you were going to spend time with him this week." 'You can't leave me alone with him for a few days.'

Giles turned to face Spike. "I'm really sorry about this. I was looking forward to spending time with you."

"It's fine. We'll have plenty of time to talk when you get back." Spike said as he watched the way Buffy was reacting to everything that was going on.

"Thank you for understanding." Giles said before standing up and heading for the stairs to the second floor. "I've got to get up really early tomorrow so I'm going to turn in for the night."

"I'll come with you." Buffy said getting off the couch and walking towards him.

"You don't have to do that Buffy. It's only 8:30, and I know that you're more of a night person. Stay up." Giles said looking at Buffy.

"Yeah Pet, you can keep me company." Spike stated.

"There you go. Why don't the two of you watch a few movies and get to know each other better."

'This is not a good idea.' Buffy looked back at Spike then turned to face Giles again. "Alright."

"Good." Giles said giving Buffy a light kiss on the forehead before heading up the stairs. "Goodnight Darling. William."

"Goodnight." Buffy called after him.

"Night."

"So Pet, what'll be?" Spike asked from his new spot on the couch.

"What will what be?" Buffy asked taking a deep breath before turning to face him.

"What movie would you like to watch, or we could skip the movie part and go straight to the get to know each other better part." Spike said with a grin.

"Pick what ever movie you want." Buffy said, not thinking it a good idea to get to know him any better then she did.

Spike got off the couch and walked over to the shelves filled with movies. 'Defiantly not Dad's.' "What would you like to see?"

"I don't care." Buffy stated.

"Okay." 'Stubborn bit.' "How about Moulin Rouge?"

"That's fine." Buffy said in shock at the movie he picked. 'I love that movie.'

"Are you sure? I can pick something else."

"No! I mean no, it's fine." Buffy said trying to cover up her mistake.

"Alright." Spike said putting the DVD into the player and walking about over to the end of couch he was sitting on before.

Half way into the second or third movie Buffy began to look around the room until her eyes landed on a photo that rested near her end of the couch. After a moment of looking into the photo Buffy turned to face Spike.

"Spike?"

"Yeah?" Spike asked pausing the movie and turning to face her.

"I'm sorry about you mother."

"Thanks, but she's gonna be fine."

"Rupert said that they caught it in the early stages."

"Yeah. What brought this on?" Spike questioned.

Buffy picked up the photo she had been looking at and handed it to Spike. "This."

Spike looked down at the photo of the woman. "Who is she?"

"My mother." Buffy stated.

"She's very pretty." Spike told her.

Buffy nodded her head. "Yeah, she was."

"Was?"

"She died my sophomore year of college." Buffy explained.

"I'm sorry." Spike said handing back the photo.

Buffy took the photo and placed it back done near the couch and turned back to face Spike. "I just thought…um, if you ever needed to talk about anything dealing with your mom…you could talk to me if you wanted. I'd understand if you didn't want to talk with me. I just thought that I'd let you know that I'd be here if you ever needed to vent or you just needed someone to sit with."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Can I ask you a question?" Spike asked unsure if it was okay for him.

Buffy nodded her head. "She had a brain tumor. After it was removed everything was looking up, but one day I came home after a class and I found her on the couch in the living room. At first I thought that she was just taking a nap until I got closer." Buffy took a moment before she continued to tell Spike about her mother. "The doctors said that it was an aneurysm as a result of the operation." Buffy looked over towards Spike and saw the look on his face. "Oh god! I shouldn't be talking about this while your mother's sick. I'm so stupid. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Spike placed a hand over Buffy's. "Buffy it's fine, really. It's good to know that someone else is around whose gone through what I'm about to."

"I'm still sorry. I shouldn't be talking about death with someone who is worried enough about things as it is." Buffy said.

"It's all right, as much as I don't want to think about it, it's still a possibility."

"No, I'm sure that everything is going to work out for the best." Buffy said moving closer to Spike.

"Thanks." Spike stated locking eyes with Buffy.

After a moment Buffy noticed how close the two of them actually were and pulled away and stood up from the couch looking away from Spike. "Um, it's late. I should get to bed."

"Right." Spike said nodding his head and standing as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be here."

"Goodnight William." Buffy stated before walking up the stairs and into her and Giles' room.

"Night Luv." Spike whispered before going into the guest room he was staying in.

Chapter 5

-The Next Morning-

"Mornin' Pet." Spike said from his spot near the kitchen counter.

"Morning." Buffy said with a small smile.

"I take it the old mans gone?"

"Rupert left early this morning." Buffy answered ignoring the old man part of Spike's question.

"I made coffee if you'd like some." Spike offered pointing to the coffee pot.

"That would be great." Buffy said moving towards the cupboard that the coffee mugs were in.

After Buffy poured herself a cup she took a seat next to Spike.

"So, what's on the agenda for the day?" Spike asked.

Buffy thought about what she had to do for a moment while she sipped her coffee. "Um, I have to stop by the shop this morning and make sure that Anya has everything under control first. Then I have lunch plans with a few of my friends, which you are welcome to join in on if you'd like."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure, you were going to meet them tonight anyways." Buffy stated.

"Alright then."

"Okay, I need to take a shower before we go. Do you need one?" Buffy asked as she placed her empty coffee cup into the sink.

"Are you askin' me to join you?" Spike asked with a smirk.

"NO!" Buffy yelled in shock.

"I was only jokin' with you Luv. I already took one while you were sleepin'."

"Oh."

"Go shower, and do all that other girly stuff you chits do. I'll be down here when you're ready to go."

"Okay. I won't be long." Buffy said as she headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the master bathroom.

"Yeah right." Spike mumbled as she walked by.

-The Magic Box-

"Anya how many times do I have to tell you, Rupert did not give you the shop. He is only letting you run it while he's away on business, and because I'm showing his son around town." Buffy stated for the twentieth time since she and Spike walked into the shop that morning.

"I still say that he gave me the shop." Anya said from her spot by the cash register.

"Anya why would Rupert just give you his shop?" Buffy asked.

"Because I'm an outstanding business woman, and value money almost as much as orgasms." Anya stated.

Spike looked up from the book he was reading in both shock and amusement.

"What did Xander tell you about talking like that when you're in a public place?" Buffy asked in a harsh tone.

"Um, not to." Anya answered.

"Then don't. I just came in to check on things before I showed Spike what little part of town we have here in Sunnydale." Buffy stated as she walked over towards Spike who was now standing by the door ready to leave.

"Are you taking him to 'The Factor' tonight?" Anya asked as she walked around the counter.

"That's the plan." Buffy said as she opened the shop door. "Now, I have to go or we're going to be late for lunch with the guys."

"Okay. Say 'Hi' for me." Anya said.

"I will." Buffy stated nodding her head.

"Bye Spike, it was nice to meet you."

"You too. Bye." Spike said as he walked out of the shop.

"Goodbye Buffy."

"See you tonight Anya." Buffy said before following Spike out of the shop.

"Is it just me or is she a bit out there?" Spike asked after Buffy closed the door on the outside.

"Not just you." Buffy stated in agreement.

"Just checkin'."

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

"Buffy you're late." Willow said as Buffy and Spike made their way over to the large table the group was seated at."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I had to check on Anya at the shop first." Buffy explained as she and Spike took a seat at the table next to each other.

"And how is my lovely bride-to-be doing?" Xander asked from across the table in-between Willow and Faith.

Buffy sighed. "Out of her mind. She actually things Rupert gave her the shop."

"Again?" Willow asked.

"Yes! Xander you really need to talk to her again about this whole temporary thing." Buffy stated.

"Sure thing." Xander agreed.

After a moment Buffy jumped slightly from her seat. "Oh! Everyone this is Rupert's son William, but he goes by Spike. Spike this is Willow, Xander, and Faith. Angel and Cordelia should be here soon."

"Nice to meet you all." Spike replied looking everyone over just a bit.

"Spike?" Willow questioned.

"Nickname I picked up in High School."

"How'd you get it?" Willow asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Spike stated with a smirk.

"Spike!" Buffy scolded as she lightly hit him on the arm.

"What? She asked."

"Actually Wills prefers a person to have more up top then in their pant. Me on the other hand." Faith stated.

"Thank you Faith." Buffy stated in an sarcastic tone.

"I was just sayin' B."

"I know exactly what you were saying F."

"Wow, looks like someone's got a thing for the new stepson." Faith stated with a grin on her face.

"Who's got a thing for the new stepson? And who's the new stepson?" Cordelia asked as she and Angel made their way to the table and took a seat in-between Buffy and Willow.

"Cordelia, Angel, this is Spike. Spike this is Cordelia and Angel. Spike is Rupert's son." Buffy replied trying to ignore what Faith had just said.

"Oh, so you have a thing for the new stepson." Cordelia stated in answer to her own question.

'Yes.' "No, I just don't think Faith slutyness should be forced upon anyone. Besides, Rupert would never forgive me if I let Faith sink her claws into his only child." Buffy stated.

"How thoughtful of you B. What's the old man gonna think when he finds out that his own wife has the hots for his son?" Faith asked.

"Faith you're just jealous because unlike some people Buffy doesn't have to sleep around to get a man to like her." Willow told her.

"They wouldn't be comin' to me if she knew what she was doin' in the bedroom. Isn't that right Angel?"

"Excuse me." Buffy said as she stood from her seat and made her way to the restroom.

"Dammit Faith!" Angel yelled.

"What?" Faith asked innocently.

"I wouldn't have invited you along with me if I knew you where going to be mean to Buffy Faith." Xander stated with a frown.

"I'll go check on her." Willow stated as she began to stand from her seat.

"No, let me Red." Spike said standing from his own seat and moving away from the table to go and check on Buffy.

"Um, okay I guess." Willow said as she sat back down.

"Looks like it goes both ways." Faith stated as she watched Spike go after Buffy.

"Shut up Faith." Everyone at the table yelled.

"I'm just sayin'."

"Well don't."

"Wills what am I going to do?" Buffy asked as the restroom door opened.

"Not Red Luv." Spike stated as he walked into the room.

"Oh." Buffy said as she turned around to face him.

"I could go get her if you want."

"No, that's okay."

"Mind tellin' me what just happened out there?" Spike asked.

"Angel and I use to date."

"I see."

"Angel cheated on me with Faith."

"Oh."

"Then my college boyfriend Riley Finn cheated on me with Faith."

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that you don't like Faith all that much."

"How could you tell?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"I have eyes, and ears." Spike stated.

"That much of a give away?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Spike asked.

"I was suppose to show you around town, not the mini shop opera that my life has become over the years."

"I've seen the town, and I do believe Dad told us to get to know each other better. I think I'm gettin' to know you pretty well." Spike said as he took a seat next to her on the couch that was in a waiting area of the restroom.

"You must think I'm some crazy, messed-up gold digger." Buffy stated jokingly.

"I don't think you're crazy or messed-up in any way. All this just shows that you're human like the rest of us."

'He didn't say that he doesn't think I'm a gold digger.' Buffy thought before she stood from the couch and turned to face him. "You think I'm a gold digger."

"I never said that." Spike stated as he stood from the couch as well.

"You didn't say otherwise either." Buffy whispered and looked away from him.

"Buffy." Spike started.

"That's what you didn't say in the car when you were asking me all of those questions." Buffy said as she re-ran the conversation that they had had over in her head.

"What?" Spike asked.

"When I asked you what your point was, or if you even had one you said that you did, but when I asked you what it was you made up some excuse about not knowing me well enough yet to tell me. You think I only married to you're father for his money don't you?" Buffy questioned.

"Buffy…" Spike started again.

"Don't. The look on your face tells me everything I need to know." Buffy stated as she mad her way to the door. "Find your own way around town." She called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room and headed for the restaurants front doors.

"BUFFY!" Spike yelled after her.

"That can't be good." Faith stated at the table.

Chapter 6

-The Giles' Residents-

After Buffy made it back to her home she spent the next few hours hidden away in her bedroom crying with the phone unplugged. She didn't know way she cared so much what Spike thought of her, all she knew was that he had hurt her in a way she didn't know was possible to still hurt. After everything that had happened with Faith Buffy had pretty much kept herself from ever really feeling anything again. That's probably why she had ended up marring Rupert, so she wouldn't have to worry about her heart breaking anymore. She knew that Rupert loved her and that was all she needed to know when she said 'I do' to him a few months ago. Now, here she was feeling hurt again in a way she never wanted to be hurt.

"Buffy are you home?" Willow called out as she entered her friend's house with Spike close behind. "Buffy?" Willow called out again as she made her way up the stairs. "Buff…There you are. I've been trying to get hold of you since you ran out of the restaurant." Willow stated as she walked into her friend's bedroom.

"I needed to be alone." Buffy said as she sat up on her bed to face Willow.

"What happened?" Willow asked as she took a seat next to her friend.

"Faith's right."

"About what?" Willow asked unsure which part of the conversation from lunch that Buffy was taking about.

"Everything." Buffy stated.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. Both Angel and Riley slept with her while they were dating me, which means I most have done something wrong."

"No Buffy, you didn't do anything wrong. They were just weak little men who didn't know a good thing when they had it." Willow stated trying to make the blonde feel better.

"She's right about Spike too. I'm extremely attracted to him."

Willow looked towards the door knowing that Spike was waiting out there for his chance to talk with Buffy. "Some times you can't help who you're attracted to."

"He's Rupert's son. I'm attracted to my husband's son Willow." Buffy stated trying to make Willow understand what she was saying better.

"So you've said."

"He thinks I'm a gold digger." Buffy whispered.

"No I don't." Spike stated as he walked into the room.

"How…How long have you been standing there?" Buffy questioned as she stood up from her spot on the bed.

"Long enough." Spike stated as he walked into the room.

"What did you hear?" Buffy asked worried he had heard her tell Willow that she was extremely attracted to him.

"I heard you tell Red here that I thought you were a gold digger." 'And that you're attracted to me.' He added in his head.

"That's all?"

"Isn't that enough?"

"Um, I'll just leave the two of you alone to work this out." Willow stated as she made her way to the room's door.

"Willow." Buffy hissed.

"I'll see you both tonight at nine." Willow said with a small smile on her face trying to ignore Buffy's evil glare.

"Willow you can't leave." Buffy pleaded as she walked over towards her friend.

"You'll be fine." 'I hope.' "I've got to go, I told Tara that I'd pick up some things from the store."

"I'll walk you out then." Buffy stated.

"No need." Willow replied.

"I insist." Buffy said as she grabbed a hold of Willow's upper arm. "I'll be right back." She called over her shoulder to Spike.

"Fine." Spike stated nodding his head.

"Are you out of your mind?" Buffy asked as she and Willow made it down the stairs to the front door. "With everything I just told you, you're going to leave me alone with him?"

Willow looked at her friend for a moment. "Buffy do you love Giles?"

Buffy nodded her head.

"Then you won't let anything happen between you and Spike." Willow stated.

"I hope you're right." Buffy said in a low whisper.

'So do I.' "The both of you need to work things out before Giles gets home."

"He thinks I'm a gold digger."

"Did he say that?" Willow asked in her all knowing tone.

"No, but he thought it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Buffy stated right away.

"Buffy?"

"No, I didn't let him say anything. I just accused him and walked…ran out of the restaurant."

"Maybe you should hear him out."

"I hate it when you do this." Buffy stated as she slumped her shoulders down.

"Do what?"

"This thing," Buffy said pointing to Willow then back to her. "Where you talk things out and make me see the error of my way."

"That's my job, and also what best friends are for."

"If you were really my best friend you wouldn't leave me alone with a man who isn't my husband that I find extremely attractive."

"You're going to have to be alone with him sooner or later."

"I pick later."

"Buffy." Willow said crossing her arms over her chest and arching an eyebrow.

"Fine." Buffy sighed. "Go, I'll try to be an adult just this once."

"Good." Willow said as she walked over to the door and opened as Buffy started to head towards the stairs. "Oh, and Buffy?"

"Yeah?" Buffy asked as she turned to face Willow again.

"Don't kill him. I don't think Giles would be very happy if he came home and his wife had murdered his son." 'Or found the two of you in bed together.'

"I'll try my best." Buffy stated with a small smile on her face.

"Alright."

"I'll see you at nine."

"I'll be there."

"Bye Wills."

"Bye." Willow said as she closed the door and headed towards her car.

-Upstairs-

Buffy took a deep breath before she opened the bedroom door and walked inside.

"You came back." Spike stated in shock as he turned to face her.

"I said I would."

"Yes you did."

"This also happens to be my bedroom."

"So it is."

Buffy and Spike looked at each other for a moment not really knowing where to start the conversation at.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions the way I did."

"It's alright." Spike stated.

Another moment passed before Spike spoke again. "I don't think you're a gold digger." He said as he closed the distance between them.

"What do you think I am?" Buffy asked as she looked up into his eyes.

Spike took another step closer. "A very attractive woman, who I wish I'd met first."

Buffy breath caught in her throat as Spike lowered his head towards her own. "I married to you father." She whispered.

"Not sayin' you're not." He stated with his lips inches from hers.

"We can't do this." Buffy whispered repeating it in her mind over and over again and again.

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong." Buffy stated as she stepped away from him and turned her back.

Spike ran a hand through his hair. "Just tell me that I'm not the only one feelin' this."

"You already know that."

"Tell me." Spike said as he reached for her arm and turned her to face him again.

"You're not, but nothing can happen." Buffy stated, before pulling out of Spike's hold and walking out of the room.

Chapter 7

-The Giles' Residence - 8:45 pm-

"Are you ready to go?" Buffy asked Spike as she walked into the living room.

"Yeah." Spike answered in a daze as he watched her walk into the room. She had on a black dress that went just below her knees and had a lace back and lace in the front and around the bottom as trim. Her hair was down and slightly curled and she was wearing light make-up.

In one word she looked 'Prefect'.

"Are you alright?" Buffy asked when she noticed that Spike was just starring at her.

"Yeah." Spike said nodding his head still gazing at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Can you say anything other than 'Yeah'?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah." Spike repeated.

Buffy shook her head at his comment before walking over towards the door and opening it. "Let's go, or we're going to be late."

-The Factory-

"Hey guys." Buffy called as she and Spike made their way over towards the table everyone was seated at.

"Hey Buffy. Spike." The group called out.

"Buffy you look great." Xander stated as Buffy took a seat next to Willow, while Anya rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Xand."

"Can I get you a drink Luv?" Spike asked trying to find a way to remove himself from Buffy and her friends for a few moments so he could get collect over his emotions of being around Buffy before he said to hell with it all and started making out with her right there infront of everyone. Father's wife be damned.

Buffy nodded her head. "Um, I'll have a Rum 'n Coke."

"Alright. Anyone else?" Spike asked looking around the table.

"We're good." Willow and Tara stated.

"Us too." Xander and Anya added.

"Could you get me a Diet Coke?" Cordelia asked.

"Sure. What about you Peaches?" Spike asked smirking at the way Angel was glaring at him for calling him that.

"I'm fine." Angel stated.

"Right." Spike said nodding his head. "One Rum 'n Coke, one Diet Coke, and a beer for me. I'll be right back." Spike said turning and heading towards one of the clubs bars.

"Did you get everything worked out?" Willow asked in a low voice as she leaned over towards Buffy.

"Somewhat." Buffy answered.

"Good." Willow replied and sat back straight in her seat.

"Wow, didn't think you'd show B." Faith stated as she walked over towards the group and took a seat across from Buffy.

"Faith, don't start." Angel warned.

Faith held up her hands. "I'll be a good girl."

"That'll be a first." Buffy mumbled just load enough for only Willow to hear.

"Don't worry Buffy. Faith promised Xander and me she wouldn't bring up the past tonight. Isn't that right Faith?" Anya asked staring at Faith to make sure she knew she wasn't in the mood for any drama tonight.

"That's right." Faith said with a smile and a nod.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "We'll see."

"Here you ladies go." Spike said as he handed Buffy and Cordelia their drinks before taking a seat next to Buffy and Xander.

"Thanks." Cordelia said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Thank you." Buffy replied locking eyes with Spike before also taking a sip from her own drink.

"How's your husband doin' B?" Faith asked, noticing the look between Buffy and Spike.

"He's fine." Buffy stated glaring at Faith.

"How longs he gone for?"

"A few days."

"Wow, that must be hard on you."

"How's that?" Buffy questioned.

"Well, he just got back from his two weeks in New York and now he's out of town again. Must be lonely." Faith stated looking towards Spike at the lonely part of her sentence.

"I have my friends to keep me company." Buffy said and all of her friends nodded theirs heads yes.

"Still, its not the same as havin' a warm body pressed against you at night." Faith said still looking at Spike.

"Why are you even here Faith?" Buffy asked angrily. "No one at this table likes you."

"You and I both know that's a lie." Faith stated turning her gaze to Angel then back towards Spike.

Just as Buffy was getting ready to attack Faith Spike spoke up. "Faith how 'bout you show me how you Americans dance." Spike then stood from his seat and held a hand out to Faith.

"What!?" Buffy asked in shock. 'What the hell is he doing?'

"Sure." Faith replied taking the offered hand.

"Great, lets go. Excuse us will you." Spike said as he lead Faith to the dance floor casting Buffy one last look.

After Faith and Spike made it to the dance floor Buffy stood from her seat.

"Buffy where are you going?" Willow asked, worried about her friend.

"To the bar." Buffy replied. "I'm gonna need something a whole lot stronger then this if those two are going to go at it." Buffy said before finishing her Rum 'n Coke and headed towards the bar.

"She didn't bring up the past." Anya said with a smile as she watched Buffy walk away.

-A Few Hours Later-

"Okay Buff, I think it's time to get you home." Xander stated as he took Buffy's drink from her hand and tried to help her stand up.

"Why?" Buffy asked throwing her hands in the air. "No ones is there waiting for me. The longest Rupert could stay around me was two days before he left again. And now Spike's spent the whole night with Faith, and they'll probably go back to her place for a 'shag'."

"Yep, definitely time to get Buffy home." Willow added.

"Some one should tell Spike." Tara said looking out onto the dance floor where Spike and Faith were presses closely together. Anya nodded and headed in their direction.

"Am I repulsive?" Buffy asked turning and looking up at Xander. "Is that why they all leave me?"

"Buffy you're not repulsive. And Giles didn't leave you, he just had some business to take care of." Willow said trying to claim her friend down before she said things she wasn't going to be able to take back later on.

"What's goin' on?" Spike asked as he, Faith and Anya made their way back to the group.

"Buffy's kinda drunk." Cordelia told Spike.

"That's when she's the most fun." Faith stated.

"Angel dumped me. Scott dumped me to be with guys. Riley left me, only to come back almost a year later with a wife." Buffy said plopping back down in her seat at the table.

"What's she talkin' about?" Spike asked.

"Her not so successful love life." Anya told him, which earned her a glare from almost everyone at the table.

"Faith's slept with every guy I've ever had a long term relationship with except for Rupert, but I wouldn't put it past her to do that as well." Buffy said looking over towards Faith. "Now she's gonna do Spike too." Buffy then turned to face Angel. "What's so great about her? How is Faith better than me?"

"She's not." Willow defended.

"Hey!" Faith called out.

"Angel?" Buffy questioned.

Angel looked at Cordelia then back to Buffy. "I…Um…We should really get her out of here." He finally got out.

"See. He can't even answer my question." Buffy whined as she placed her head on the table's top.

"My rental's just outside." Spike said as he walked around the table.

"Good." Willow stated. "Buffy can you walk?" She asked.

"Course I can." Buffy said standing up and moving a few steps before falling to the ground. "Maybe not."

"I got her." Spike said as he bent over and pulled her up placing one arm under her knees and the other around her back. "Can you clear a way for us to get through?" Spike asked looking at Xander.

"Sure." Xander said nodding his head before making a pathway.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have very nice arms?" Buffy asked looking at Spike face while touching his upper arm.

"Not today." Spike stated.

"Well you do. Nice and firm."

"Thanks for the compliment Luv." Spike replied.

"You're very welcome." Buffy said as they finally made it out to the parking lot.

"Which car's yours?" Tara asked.

"The black one over there." Spike said motioning as best he could to the black mustang a few feet away.

"William?" Buffy asked in a childish voice.

"Yeah Pet?" Spike questioned looking down at her.

"Will you make everything stop spinning?"

"I'll try." He whispered.

"Okay." She whispered back.

"Keys?" Angel asked as they all reached the car.

"Right front packet of my pants." Spike stated with a smirk on his face.

"I'll let one of the ladies take that job." Angel replied looking over towards Willow.

"Um…"

"I'll get them." Faiths called out as she walked over towards Spike and placed a hand inside his packet keeping eye contact with him the whole time. "Here." She said pulling out the keys after a few extra-unneeded moments of her hand resting in his pants.

Willow took the keys and open up the passenger side door. "Okay, put her in."

Spike walked over and carefully placed her in the seat.

"Mmm…You smell nice." Buffy mumbled as he buckled her seatbelt.

"So do you Luv." Spike whispered back before standing up and closing the door and moving over towards the drives side.

"I should come with you." Willow called out.

"That's okay Red, I've got everything under control." Spike said opening his door.

"Are you sure? I mean…"

"I'll have her call you tomorrow." Spike called out before closing the door and starting the car.

"Okay." Willow mutter as the car pulled out of the club's parking lot. 'This is not good. Not good at all.'

Chapter 8  
-The Next Morning: The Giles' Residence-

"Mornin' Luv. How are you feelin'?" Spike asked as he walked into Buffy's room carrying a glass of a red liquid in one of his hands.

"Like I jumped off a 100ft tower in order to save the world from the forces of darkness." Buffy moaned as she sat up in her bed.

"Know how that feels." Spike stated moving closer to the bed and setting the glass on one of the nightstands by the bed.

"Do you know any ways to make it so I don't feel that way?" Buffy asked.

"A few."

"What are they?"

"Number one, never drink that much."

"It's a little late for that one. Next?"

"Drink this." Spike said handing her the glass.

"Uhg…it's awful." Buffy said handing the drink back to him. "Do you have anything else that would work?"

"Only one other thing." Spike said still holding the glass.

"What is it?"

"A good shag." Spike stated with a smirk on his face.

"Hand me the drink." Buffy said holding out her hand.

"Thought that would work."

"What was in that?" Buffy asked handing him the now empty glass.

"You don't want to know." Spike told her as he set the glass back down on the same nightstand.

"You're probably right."

Spike looked at Buffy for a moment remembering what had happened last night. "What do you remember about last night?"

Buffy thought about it for a moment before looking up at Spike. "We went to 'The Factory', then Faith showed up, and everything after that is blank."

"I see." Spike said nodding his head.

"Why? What did I do?" Buffy asked.

"It's not important."

"Yes it is. What did I do?" Buffy asked again before her eyes got really wide.

'Has anyone ever told you that you have nice arms?' 'Not today.' 'Well you do. Nice and firm.' '…you smell nice.'

"Oh god!"

"What?" Spike asked not sure what she had remembered.

Buffy ran a hand through her hair before looking back towards Spike. "I was totally hitting on you last night."

"Kinda." Spike said with a smirk on his face.

"I am so sorry. That should have never happened. You must think I'm a horrible wife."

"Not at all." Spike said taking a seat next to her on the bed. "You just can't hold your liquor very well."

Buffy looked down for a moment than back up at Spike. "We didn't…you know."

"No, you passed out after you told me I smelled nice." Spike said with a chuckle.

"Oh." Buffy whispered.

"Do you remember anything else that happened?"

"Let me try." Buffy said before closing her eyes and thinking.

'Angel dumped me. Scott dumped me to be with guys. Riley left me, only to come back almost a year later with a wife.' 'Faith's slept with every guy I've ever had a long term relationship with except for Rupert, but I wouldn't put it past her to do that as well.' 'Now she's gonna do Spike too.' 'What's so great about her? How is Faith better than me?'

"Remember anything?" Spike asked after she opened her eyes again.

Buffy slowly nodded her head. "My friends must hate me."

"Why's that?"

"I ruined their night. How could they not hate me? I hate me."

"It wasn't that bad."

"How would you know? You spent most of the night with Faith." Buffy bit back.

"Jealous Luv."

'Yes!' Buffy's mind screamed. "Of you and Faith? Not likely."

Spike held up a hand in a surrendering manner. "It just sounded like maybe you were."

"Well I wasn't okay." Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"So you won't mind if Faith and I get together tonight?" Spike asked.

Buffy's eyes widened even more. 'Oh god!' "Get together?" Buffy asked playing dumb.

"Yeah you know, as in a date." Spike replied.

"A date?"

"You do remember what a date is don't you?"

"Of course I remember what a date is." Buffy answered. 'I just haven't been on one since I married your father.'

"That's good to hear."

After a few moments a silence Buffy spoke again. "So, you have a date with Faith tonight?"

"Yeah." Spike said nodding his head. "Is that a problem?"

'Of course it's a problem you asswipe.' Buffy thought. "Do you like her?"

"Wouldn't be goin' out with her if I didn't." Spike replied.

"Even after everything you've heard about her?" Buffy questioned.

"It's only one side of the story. I like to give a person a chance no matter what they've done in the past."

"That's very noble of you." Buffy said sarcastically before climbing out of the bed. "I need to shower." She called over her shoulder on her way to the master bathroom.

"Buffy." Spike called after her.

"Yeah?" Buffy asked turning to face him at the doorway.

"I told Red you'd call her today."

"I'll do that when I get out. Thanks for telling me."

"Sure. I'll be downstairs if you need me for anything." Spike said as he walked towards the bedroom door.

"Alright. I won't be long." Buffy said as he closed the door.

Ring-Ring

"Come on Wills." Buffy repeated into the end of the phone.

Ring-Ring

"Pick-up. Pick-up."

Ring-Ring

"Where are…"

"Hello?"

"Willow?"

"Yeah?"

"What took you so long to answer the phone?"

"Mom?" Willow questioned.

"It's Buffy."

"Oh Buffy. Hey."

"Is it a bad time?" Buffy asked. "Spike told me that I was suppose to call you."

"Oh that's right. Are you okay?" Willow asked. "Did anything happen last night?"

"I'm fine, Spike gave me something for my hangover. And to answer your other question, no nothing happened last night. I passed out when he put me in the car and didn't wake up until this morning."

"Where?"

"In my bedroom." Buffy answered not really knowing why Willow was asking this.

"What were you wearing?"

"The same thing I wore to the club last night with a t-shirt over the top, minus a pair of shoes."

"Just checking."

Buffy laughed for a moment before getting serious again. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay Buffy. We all understand."

"I don't deserve friends as good as you guys are."

"You were just having a bad night, we all have them."

"He's got a date with her tonight."

"Who's got a date with whom tonight?" Willow asked not knowing whom Buffy was talking about, but having a pretty good idea.

"Spike and Faith." Buffy whispered.

"Oh. Are you okay with that?"

"Not really. And I know it shouldn't bug me but it does."

"Are you jealous?" Willow asked.

"Yes, and I shouldn't be. I'm a married woman, I shouldn't care who Spike dates."

"I'm sure everything will be better once Giles gets back and Spike moves into his own place. You can get back to the original plan then."

"Right. The plan." Buffy said slowly nodding her head.

"Buffy I've got to go. Want me to stop by tonight?"

"No, that's okay. I think I'll take a nice bubble bath and just relax while I have the house to myself."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye Wills." Buffy said into the phone before hanging up on her end.

Chapter 9

-That Night: The Giles' Residence-

"You look nice." Buffy commented from her spot on the couch in the living room as Spike walked in.

"Thanks. Are you sure this is okay?" Spike asked as he looked down at his blank dress pants and long-sleeved button downed dark blue dress shirt.

"Yes it's okay. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were gay."

"Funny Pet."

"I thought so."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Spike asked as he took a seat at the opposite end of the couch she was sitting on.

"I'll be fine, just be careful. Your father will never forgive me if I let Faith hurt you in any way."

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of my self."

'I'm sure you are.' Buffy thought before mumbling. "I'm sure you can."

Knock-Knock

"I'll get it." Buffy said standing from the couch and making her way to the front door and opening it. "Faith."

"Wow B I see you're still suffering from your night of drunken fun." Faith said as she took in Buffy's outfit before she stepped past her and into the foyer.

"Faith you look amazing." Spike said as he saw Faith in a short black dress that dipped down in the front and back.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

'I think I'm going to be sick.' Buffy thought as she rolled her eyes at Faith's comment.

After seeing Buffy roll her eyes Spike decided it was time to get a move on things. "We should get goin', don't want to be late for our reservations." Spike stated as he reopened the front door.

"Okay."

"I'll see you later Pet." Spike said as Faith walked closer towards the door.

Buffy nodded her head. "I'd say have fun, but we'd all know I was lying."

"Don't wait up." Faith called out as Spike closed the door behind them.

-The Crypt-

"How was your meal?" Spike asked Faith as he poured the last of the red wine out of the bottle and into the two glasses.

"It was great." Faith stated taking a sip of the wine. "I've been in Sunnydale for almost six years and I never even knew this place was here. How'd you find out about it?"

"I know the owner." Spike stated taking a sip of his own wine.

"I thought you just got here."

"I did." Spike said nodding his head.

"So how do you know the owner, of by far the best restaurant in Sunnydale, if you just got here?" Faith questioned.

"William I was told you were in here tonight. How is everything?" A young dark haired woman with deep honey eyes dressed in a chef's outfit asked.

"Alright. How is everything going?" Spike asked standing up and giving the woman a hug and a kiss on the check.

"Great."

"That's good."

"So are you here to make sure I'm running your place to your liking, or is this just for fun?"

"A little of both actually. Faith this is Chris, Chris this is my date Faith." Spike replied a s Faith stood up.

"Nice to meet you. I hope you enjoyed everything." Chris stated reaching out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. Everything was great." Faith said taking the offered hand and shaking it.

"Chris and I went to college together over in England." Spike explained. "She's the head chef here.

"You're the owner?" Faith questioned.

Spike nodded his head. "Have been for the last year."

"But weren't you living in England?" Faith asked trying to get all the facts together.

"I was, but know I'm livin' here." Spike replied. "Chris moved to America last year and found a place to create the restaurant while I worked a few things out back home. She got everything up and running and I was planning on coming out to help when my mum got really sick so Chris took care of things until I could finally make it out and take over with the business part of this place."

"Which will happen on Monday, but right now I've got to get back to the kitchen before there's no restaurant left to own." Chris stated.

"Alright." Spike said pulling Chris into another hug. "I'll see you on Monday bright an' early."

"Can't wait. Enjoy your evening."

"You know me."

"Yes I do." Chris called over her shoulder as she left Spike and Faith to be alone again.

"Does your father know that you're the owner of a business in Sunnydale?" Faith asked as they took their seats again.

Spike shook his head. "Not yet. Haven't really had a chance to talk with him since I got here, what with him being away on business an all."

"That's Rupert Giles for you, always out there gathering information." Faith stated with a smile.

"And how well do you know my father?" Spike questioned.

"Not as well as B, if that's the point you're getting' at."

"Just a question Ducks."

Faith nodded her head. "Knew him before B did. He helped me out a couple of times when I was younger. Not even B knows that."

"Why not?" Spike asked.

"Don't think she could deal, knowing that I'm more involved in her life then she already thinks." Faith explained.

"So is what I've heard true?"

"If you've heard it from B, than most likely yeah."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"Yes you do." Spike stated.

"Yes I do." Faith said nodding her head.

"Why?"

"Just jealous I guess."

"Of what?"

"Buffy." Faith stated.

"Just her, or…?"

"Everything. When I came to this town she had everything I wanted. The loving mother, and the little sis, with the group of friends that would do anything for her. Never had any of that growin' up."

"That why you slept with the boys'?" Spike questioned.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"That why you like me?"

"Not sure yet." Faith said with a small grin.

"Probably gonna take o few more dates before you can answer that question huh?" Spike asked with his own small grin.

"A few at least." Faith agreed as the two of them got up from the table and left the restaurant.

Chapter 10

-The Giles' Residence-

After a night of relaxation Buffy sat on the couch of the living room flipping through the channels of the television, and every now and then checking the clock next to the picture of her mother. It was already two in the morning and Spike wasn't home yet. Just as she was about to check the clock again the headlights of Spike's car shone through the window.

"How was your date?" Buffy asked as Spike walked past the living room hallway opening.

"It was alright." Spike said turning back around and walking into the living room. "What are you still doin' up?"

'Waiting for you to get back.' Buffy stated in her mind. "Night person, remember?"

"Right." Spike stated somewhat sarcastically as he took a seat in one of the chairs near the couch.

"Rupert called."

"He did?"

"Yeah, said he'd be back in two days."

"That's good."

"He says he's looking forward to spending some time with you."

"Me too."

Buffy stood up from the couch. "I should probably go to bed, I've got a few things to take care of at the shop tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat myself." Spike said following Buffy up the stairs.

"See you in the morning then?" Buffy asked as she stopped just outside her door.

"See you then."

"Goodnight Spike." Buffy said as she opened the door.

"Night." Spike said as he turned to walk to the room he was staying in. "Buffy?"

"Yeah?" Buffy asked turning back to face him.

"It was only dinner. Nothing else happened." Spike stated.

"That's all it was for now." Buffy whispered before walking into her room and shutting the door behind her.

--

"Spike?" Buffy called out as she entered the apartment. "Is anyone here?"

"Hey B." Faith said happily as she tightened the hold of the silk sheet that was draped around her otherwise nude body.

"Faith what are you doing here?" Buffy demanded.

"I live here." Faith replied.

"But this is Spike's place." Buffy stated.

"Your point?" Faith asked.

"No…" Buffy whispered.

"Luv, come back to bed." Spike called out as he walked over to where Buffy and Faith were standing with only a pair of unbuttoned jeans on.

"No, no, no. It can't be." Buffy said shaking her head back and froth.

"Well it is." Faith said with a grin on her face.

"No!" Buffy screamed.

--

"Buffy wake-up." Spike called out as he softly shook her sleeping form.

"No!" Buffy screamed again this time jolting up in the bed and into Spike's arms.

"Buffy, shh Luv. It's just a bad dream." Spike said as he ran his hand up and down Buffy's back trying to calm her down.

"Spike?" Buffy asked as she pulled back to look at who was holding her.

"I'm right here Pet."

"What? What's going on?"

"Heard you yellin' in your sleep, came in to check on you." Spike answered.

"Oh." Buffy whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just relieving the past." 'And the future.' Buffy added silently in her head.

"What happened?"

"I rather not talk about it."

"Alright." Spike said standing up. "I'll let you get some more sleep."

"You don't."

"Don't what?" Spike asked as he stopped by the bedroom door.

"You don't have to go." Buffy stated.

"What?" Spike asked in shock.

"Stay with me. Please?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please? In case I have another nightmare."

After a few moments of thinking Spike nodded his head and walked back over to the bed. "Alright."

"Thank you." Buffy whispered as Spike wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his chest.

"You'd better not hog all of the covers." Spike joked.

"I'll try my best not to." Buffy smiled before the two of them feel asleep.

Chapter 11

-The Next Morning: The Giles' Residence-

"Buffy? William?" Giles called out as he walked into the house. "Is anyone here?"

"Buffy?" Giles called out as he walked up the stairs and towards the master bedroom and opened the door. "Oh my." Giles said before removing his glasses and wiping them off with a cloth from his pocket.

"Rupert." Buffy gasped as she unwrapped herself from Spike's arms.

"Dad this isn't what it looks like." Spike stated as he climbed out of the bed.

Giles replaced his glasses and looked between his wife and his son. "What is it then?"

Buffy also climbed out of the bed and wrapped her robe around her body and moved closer to Giles. "I had a bad dream last night. Spike heard me yelling and came in to see if I was alright."

"And were you?"

"Yes." Buffy answered.

"So why is my son still in here with you?"

"I asked him to stay." Buffy said as she looked down at the floor.

"I see." Giles said before turning to face Spike. "William could you give Buffy and I a few moments."

"Sure." Spike said as he walked past his father and over towards the door. "I'll be in the kitchen makin' some coffee if you need me."

"Thank you." Giles said before closing the door behind Spike.

"Rupert?" Buffy asked when Giles had yet to turn to face her again.

"The two of you fit together."

"What do you mean 'fit together'?"

"I noticed it at the shop when he was holding you in his arms and both of you were staring into one another eyes. And I noticed it again when I walked through that door and saw you wrapped in each other's embrace." Giles explained.

"He was only comforting me after my bad dream." Buffy stated. "The way you use to when I had a nightmare about my mother. You weren't here this time, he was."

"Are you attracted to him?" Giles asked.

Buffy looked at Giles with wide eyes. "I…"

"Are you?" Giles demanded this time.

"Yes" Buffy started, "But I'm also attracted to Freddie Prinze Jr. Just because I find someone attractive doesn't mean I'm going to act on it."

Giles thought about it for a moment. "I know, it's just I was planning on surprising you by coming home early and I was the one being surprised."

"Why are you home early?" Buffy questioned. "When I talked to you last night you said it was going to be two more days."

"I lied." Giles said with a smile.

Buffy smiled also. "I'm sorry I ruined your surprise."

"It's quite alright. I'm just glad to be home again." Giles said as he sat down in a chair near one of the rooms' windows.

"When's your next business trip?" Buffy asked as she took a seat in the chair across from Giles.

"Not for a while."

"Good, cause Anya thinks you gave her the shop." Buffy said with a grin.

"Again?"

"Yep! I asked Xander to talk to her about it though." Buffy explained.

"Maybe I should give her the shop." Giles thought aloud.

"What!?" Buffy asked in shock.

"Just an idea. What do you think?"

"If that's what you really want."

"Well not the whole shop, more like a silent partner on my side of things. It'd give us more time together, and I wouldn't always be away on one business trip or another."

"You've actually thought about this?" Buffy questioned.

"For a few months now, yes."

"Wow."

Knock-Knock

"Come in." Giles called out.

Spike opened the door and slowly poked his head into the room. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but there's a girl at the door who said she wouldn't leave until she talked to Buffy." Spike stated.

"Dawnie!" Buffy yelled with excitement and ran past Spike and down the stairs to the front door.

"It's alright." Giles said as he walked over towards his son. "Dawn is Buffy's younger sister."

"Oh, thought I saw a resemblance somewhere." Spike mutter as he followed his father down the stairs after Buffy.

"Dawnie!" Buffy screamed as she saw her sister standing in the doorway.

"Hey Buffy." Dawn said as she hugged her older sister back.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked as she pulled Dawn into the foyer of the house with the door still opened.

"Dad and I are looking at the UC Sunnydale campus, so we thought we'd stop by." Dawn explained.

"Hello Buffy." Hank said as he walked into through the opened door.

Buffy looked at Dawn a moment then to her father. "Get the HELL out of my house!"

"Buffy." Dawn pleaded.

"Are you still upset? That was three years ago." Hank stated.

"You had no right to take her away from her family." Buffy yelled.

"I am her family." Hank replied.

"Um, hello. I'm standing right here." Dawn said as she raised a hand in the air and waved it around.

Both Buffy and Hank ignored the waving hand and continued to yell at one another as Spike and Giles made their way down the stairs and stopped to look at the situation that was playing out.

"You didn't even know mom had died until three months later."

"I was out of the country." Hank stated trying to defended himself.

"That's right, you were on vacation with another one of your secretary sluts." Buffy bit back.

"Do you really think you could have taken care of your sister, given her the support and money that she was going to need as she got older?"

"I would have work something out." Buffy stated.

"How?" Hank questioned. "By whoring your way around until you found the highest bidder."

"Excuse me." Spike said as he tapped Hank on the shoulder.

"What?" Hank asked as he turned only to receive a punch to the noise from Spike and fell to the floor.

"Spike!" Buffy gasped.

"Oh my god!" Dawn cried out as she went to her father's side.

"William." Giles said in disbelief.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Dawn asked as she helped Hank back up to his feet.

"I'm fine." Hank reassured his youngest before turning to face the man who had just hit him. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Just a guy who didn't like the way you were talkin' to your own daughter." Spike stated as he held his right hand in his left.

"He's Rupert's son." Buffy explained.

"Really?" Dawn asked in shock.

"Yes." Giles said nodding his head.

"I don't give a damn who he is or isn't." Hank stated.

"I think it be best for everyone here if you left." Giles said as he took a step closer to Hank.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Why not?" Buffy questioned. "Leaving is what you do best."

"Buffy." Dawn pleaded again.

Buffy turned to face Dawn and took a step closer to her. "I'm sorry Dawnie but you know I feel about him. I don't know what you thought you'd accomplish by bringing him to my home."

"You're just like your mother." Hank stated in a loud tone.

Buffy turned to face her father again. "No I'm not. I only hope that one day I'll be half the woman she was." Once Buffy finished she turned to face Spike. "We should put some ice on that."

"Right. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Buffy turned back to face her sister. "I'll talk to you later Dawnie."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry." Buffy whispered as she gave Dawn a hug before turning to face her husband. "Rupert will you make sure my father finds his way out before I come back?"

"Of course."

After Buffy left the room Hank turned to face Giles. "You're an idiot."

"Daddy!" Dawn gasped in shock.

"You're blind to what's right in front of you. I was wrong about saying Buffy was like her mother. From what I just saw, she's just like me."

"I think you should go." Giles stated as he place a hand on the open door.

"You'll fine out yourself soon enough." Hank stated as he walked past Giles and out the door. "Let's go Dawn." He called over his shoulder as he walked to his car.

"Bye Giles. Give Buffy my love." Dawn said before following her father to the car.

"I will." Giles said before closing the door and heading into the kitchen replaying the memories of Buffy in his son's arms, and how well he thought they fit.

"Here." Buffy said as she placed a towel filled with ice gently on top of Spike's knuckles and held it there.

"Thanks." Spike said looking down at their touching hands.

"Why'd you punch him?" Buffy asked looking up at Spike.

"Told you already, didn't like the way he was talkin' to you."

"Thank you." Buffy whispered placing a soft kiss on his check.

"I'll never understand why your mother would marry a man like Hank Summers." Giles stated as he walked into the kitchen causing Buffy and Spike to pull away from each other.

"Are you alright Darling? You're looking rather pale." Giles said as he walked over to his wife.

"I'm fine." Buffy said nodding her head not looking at Spike.

"Are you sure?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, just a little upset about my father is all."

"That's understandable."

"If you'll both excuse me I should go shower and get dressed." Buffy said as she walked out of the kitchen door and up to her room.

"How's your hand?" Giles asked as he took hold of his son's hand to look at it.

"I'll be alright, nothin' broken or anything."

"Good." Giles said letting go of the hand.

"What's the deal with Buffy and her father?" Spike asked.

"Buffy's father took Dawn away from her after he found out that Joyce had died."

"Oh."

"If you want anymore details you'll have to ask my wife herself." Giles stated.

Spike just nodded his head. "I should go get changed too. I have to check on how things are comin' at my flat."

"Why don't you take Buffy with you?" Giles suggested.

All Spike heard was 'Take Buffy.' "What!?"

"Take her with you. It would help take her mind off of what happened here between her and her father for a while." Giles explained.

"She said something about working at the shop today." Spike told his father.

"I can do whatever she had planned."

"Um, sure. If she wants I guess she could come."

"Perfect."

Chapter 12

-Spike's Place-

"Here we are." Spike said as he pulled into the parking lot that face a large stone building. "Now remember everything's still not finished so bare with me." Spike stated as he helped Buffy out of the car and held open the door to the building for her.

"Alright." Buffy said with a smile as the two of them road the elevator to the top floor.

Once they reached the top floor of the building and exited the elevator an elderly woman met them.

"You must be Mr. Giles. It's so nice to finally meet you face to face." The woman said as she held out a hand to Spike.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Butler." Spike said shaking the woman's hand. "And Please called me William." He added with a smile. "This is Buffy."

"It's nice to met you Buffy." Mrs. Butler said holding out her hand to Buffy.

"You too." Buffy said shaking the offered hand.

The three of them walked towards a large wooden door that was directly across from the elevator and the only one on the floor. "Might I say that your husband has great taste when it comes to these sorts of things." Mrs. Butler said as she placed the key into the door.

Buffy looked at Spike then back to the old woman with wide eyes. "Oh, he's not my husband."

Mrs. Butler's cheeks grew red with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. The two of you look so perfect together I just assumed you were married."

'Why does everyone keep saying things along that line?' Buffy asked in her mind.

"No need to apologize Mrs. Butler. Buffy's married to my father, Rupert Giles. He runs a shop here in town called 'The Magic Box' you may have heard of it."

Mrs. Butler nodded her head. "Oh yes, I know Rupert. I helped him find a place when he first came to town."

"Well here we are." She said finally opening the door.

"Wow." Buffy said as she walked into the apartment and looked around.

"Is everything to your liking?" Mrs. Butler asked.

"From what I've seen so far yes." Spike said as he looked over everything.

"Good. The only thing left is the study, so if you'd like to move in everything should be finished by this weekend."

"That'd be great." Spike said as he watched Buffy moving around the place.

Mrs. Butler noticed the look and decided it was time to make a few phone calls. "I'll give you both some time to look around." She said as she exited the apartment.

"What do you think Luv?" Spike asked as he walked over to where Buffy was standing near the kitchen.

"It's beautiful." Buffy said, turning to take in all of the artwork that was placed around the rooms.

"Do you think two women will like living here?" Spike asked.

'Two?' "Two?"

Spike nodded his head. "My Mum, and Drusilla."

'Drusilla? Who's Drusilla?' "Drusilla?"

"Yeah Drusilla, she's my younger sister."

'Thank god.' "Oh. How old is she?" Buffy asked.

"She'll be fifteen in July." Spike replied.

"Oh." Buffy said as she moved down one of the hallways.

"Why? Who'd you think she was?" Spike asked with a small grin on his face as he followed Buffy.

"I don't know. Maybe a girlfriend or something." Buffy responded.

Spike reached out and grabbed Buffy's arm turning her to face him. "If I had a girlfriend why would I have gone out on a date with Faith?"

"Maybe you were looking for a quick lay before your girlfriend got here."

Spike dropped her arm. "I'm not that type of guy."

"What type of guy are you then?" Buffy asked.

"The type that always gets what I want."

"I see." Buffy said before opening a door at the end of the hallway and walking into the room. "Oh my…" Buffy trailed off when she saw the large four-poster bed covered in black silk.

"I see you've found my room." Spike stated as he came up beside her.

"So it would appear." Buffy said never taking her eyes off of the bed.

"What do you think?" Spike asked.

'That you have a very big bed that could be used for many fun things.' Buffy thought.

"Buffy?"

"Huh?" Buffy asked turning to face him.

"I asked you what you thought."

"It's nice. Kinda dark though." Buffy said looking around the room again.

"Just the way I like it." Spike stated.

"And what about your mother and sister?" Buffy asked.

"Mum likes things more Victorian and light, which her room and the rest of the flat is."

"And your sister?"

"She's a teenager, her tastes in things is always changing."

"What does she like now?"

"She likes things dark."

"Just like her brother." Buffy said exiting the room and walking back into the living room.

"In a way." Spike said following her. "I'm more into black, and she's more into the dark reds."

"How nice." Buffy stated sarcastically.

"What about you?" Spike questioned.

"What about me?" Buffy asked.

"What do you like? I mean, I've seen how you're house is done, but that's more my father's taste than yours." Spike said taking a seat in one of the two couches found in the living room.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Buffy asked taking a seat in on the opposite couch.

"It's all the books, to much like the shop he owns." Spike said with a smirk.

"Maybe I like all of the books." Buffy said trying to defend herself.

"And maybe I'm a vampire with a soul." Spike stated sarcastically.

"What are you saying then?"

"That you look more like the art type than the book type is all."

"Art was my major in college." Buffy whispered knowing that he was right about the type of person she really was.

"Then why are you working at a place that deals more with book than art?" Spike asked.

"'The Magic Box' has art." Buffy stated.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Not that much."

"I'm in negotiations with some people about buying a building and re- opening the art gallery that my mother use to own." Buffy said not really knowing why she was telling him this when her closes friends didn't even know about her plans yet. "I only work at 'The Magic Box' to give me something to do in my free time, and to help out Rupert when he needs extra hands."

"Where's the building at that the gallery use to be?" Spike asked.

"It's near this small restaurant in the main part of town. I was told that the owner of the restaurant bought the building for a bigger restaurant space. I have a meeting later this week with the owner, I'm hoping I can talk him into selling me the building."

'That's my building.' Spike thought unsure of what it was going to be like doing business with Buffy. "Isn't there any other places for sale that you could turn into an art gallery?"

"I'm sure there are, but this building is already modeled to be an art gallery, and I'd kinda like to own the same one that my mother did."

"That way you'd feel closer to her." Spike stated.

"Exactly." Buffy said nodding her head.

"I'm sure the owner of the restaurant will sell you the building."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It obviously means a great deal to you."

"It really does."

"I'm sure the owner will see that."

"I hope so." Buffy said as they walked to the front door.

'He already does.' Spike added to himself.

-The Giles' Residents-

"So how was everything?" Giles asked as Buffy and Spike walked through the front door with dinner.

"Good." Spike replied helping Buffy set everything on the dinning room table. "I should be able to move in soon."

"There's no rush." Giles said as he took a seat at the table while Buffy went into the kitchen to get plate and silverware.

"I know, I'd just like to get a feel for the place before Mum and Dru get here." Spike said as he took a seat at the table once all the food was place out and the bags were out of the way.

"That's understandable." Giles said nodding his head as if to say that that was something he would do.

"Rupert you should see it. It's decorated beautifully; it has a real home feeling to it while still looking amazing. Spike has great taste." Buffy said as she placed the plates and silverware around the table before taking a seat next to Giles and across from Spike.

"Thanks Luv." Spike said as he locked eyes with Buffy for the briefest moment.

"You definitely got it from your mother, she was always re-decorating when we lived together. The only reason this place has any style is because I hired someone to decorate it when I first bought it, and now Buffy helps keep things updates. If it was up to me this place would look like a library." Giles stated.

Spike notice that Buffy was uncomfortable with Giles talking about his mother so he decided to step in. "The touches of art here and there are very nice."

"Thank you." Buffy said again locking eyes with Spike for no more than a second or two.

"So, when are your mother and sister due in?" Giles asked not noticing any of the looks his wife and son were exchanging.

"Next Friday." Spike replied.

"Will Drusilla be going to school here?"

"Yeah, she'll be starting her freshmen year at Sunnydale High this fall."

"Buffy went there." Giles stated.

"I went to the old one. The one that they have now was just finished being built a few months ago. Xander's construction company built it." Buffy clarified.

"What happened to the old one?" Spike questioned.

"There was an explosion a few hours after graduation. Some thing about a gas leek." Buffy explained.

"Wow! Was anyone hurt?"

"No, campus was already closed for the night before it happened."

"That's good."

"Don't worry about the new school building. Xander over saw everything and personally made sure it was all up to code himself."

"Good to know."

Chapter 13

-The Business Meeting-

"Spike! What are you doing here?" Buffy asked as Spike walked over to where she was standing waiting for her meeting to start.

"I've got some business to take care of here." Spike said not lying, but not telling the entire truth.

"Oh."

"When's your meetin' start?" Spike asked even though he already knew.

"Soon."

"Is Dad here too?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, he's working a few things out at the shop with Anya."

Spike looked down at his watch. "I should get going, don't want to be late."

"Okay, I should get going too." Buffy said as she watched Spike walk away down one of the halls.

As Buffy enter the conference room her attorney Lindsey McDonald met her as well as woman who she assumed to be the owners own attorney known as Lilah Morgan.

"Mrs. Giles why don't you take a seat, the owners will be here shortly." Buffy's lawyer said as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you." Buffy said as she took a seat.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Lindsey asked as he poured a glass of water.

"No thank you I'm fine."

"Alright, let me know if you change your mind."

"I will."

Knock-Knock

"That must be my clients now." Lilah stated as she walked over to answer the door.

"Spike!?" Buffy said in shock as she stood up from her spot as he and another woman enter.

"This is William Giles and Christina…"

"I know who he is." Buffy stated locking eyes with Spike and cutting Lilah off before she could finish introducing her clients.

"My clients are welling to sell you your mother's building at the same purchasing price they had." Lilah stated as she placed the paper work on the table ignoring the exchange between the blondes.

Buffy looked down at the paper work then back up to Spike. "I'd like to speak with Mr. Giles in private for a moment."

Lindsey placed a hand on Buffy's upper arm. "Buffy they're giving you the building you want, just take the deal."

"I'd like to speak with Mr. Giles alone please." Buffy stated in a firmer tone this time. "Is that alright with you William?"

"It's fine." Spike answered.

"Then the rest of us will wait outside until you're done." Lindsey said as he opened the door for Lilah and Chris to exit.

"Thank you." Buffy said.

"Thanks." Spike added as the group left.

"You're the owner of 'The Crypt'?" Buffy asked just making sure this was really happening.

"Yes."

"Does you're father know?"

"No."

"Where you planning on telling us?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"After I got settled in and knew how things with the restaurant were coming along."

"Why are you selling me the building?" Buffy questioned.

"It means more to you than it does to me. To me it's just another building." Spike stated.

"And what does your partner think about this?"

"She thinks you should have the building."

"What about your restaurant?"

"Chris thinks that for right now a smaller place will work better for us, and maybe in a few more years we'll look into buyin' a bigger place."

Buffy walked over towards Spike and stopped right in front of him. "Don't do this just to be nice." Buffy said looking up at him.

"I'm not." Spike said staring down at her.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me."

"So, we have a deal?" Spike asked holding out a hand.

Buffy took his offered hand and shook it. "We have a deal."

- Later That Day: The Coffee House-

"So let me get this straight. Spike owns a restaurant here in town."

"Yes." Buffy said taking a sip of her iced mocha.

"And he just sold you your mother's old art gallery?" Willow asked.

"Yep."

"Just like that? He didn't ask for anything in return?"

"For the hundredth time Willow, no. He sold me the building; he doesn't want anything in return from me. He knew how much the building meant to me." Buffy said.

"That's another thing." Willow said looking directly at Buffy.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this? How is it that Spike, your stepson, knew about all of this before me, your best friends?" Willow asked in a hurt tone.

"It just came out while I was looking at his apartment."

"How?"

"He drove us there." Buffy stated innocently.

"Not that how, how'd it just come out?" Willow asked.

"We were talking about what type of decorating tastes we had and he mentioned that I looked more like the art type than the book type, then one thing lead to another and before I knew it I was telling him about my plan to re-open my mother's old art gallery." Buffy explained as best as she could.

"Still doesn't tell me why you didn't let more or the others in on any of this." Willow said taking a drink from her coffee.

"I wanted to make sure it was a done deal before I said anything, that way if it didn't work out I was the only one who knew about it."

"But Buffy we're your friends, we like to share in your goals and dreams with you."

"You're right, and the first thing you can do to help share my goals and dreams is to work free of charge to help me get the place up and running again." Buffy said with a small grin on her face.

Willow placed her face in her hands and shook her head before looking back up at Buffy. "I knew I shouldn't have opened me big mouth."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. I'd love to help you and I'm sure that everyone else will love to help as well."

"You think so?"

"What are friends for?" Willow asked.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Buffy yelled as she wrapped her arms around Willow in a tight hug.

-The Crypt-

"You like her." Chris stated as she walked into the back office carrying a mug of black coffee for Spike.

"Who?" Spike asked as he looked up from some of the paper work on his desk.

"The woman you sold the building to." Chris said handing him the mug.

Spike took the mug and took a drink from it. "She's my stepmum."

Chris shrugged her shoulders. "So? You still like her, and in a way you really shouldn't if she's married to your father."

"Don't you think I know that?" Spike asked standing up from his desk chair.

"Do you, do you really?" Chris asked facing Spike head on.

Spike ran a hand through his hair. "Yes. I know I shouldn't have the type of feelings for her that I do. I know that it's wrong for me to see her as anything other than my stepmum."

"What do you plan on doing to make sure you don't?"

"I've already moved out, and I'll only see her when my father asks me over to their house."

"How often do you think that'll happen?"

"Not sure." Spike sighed.

"Why don't you give me an estimated guess?" Chris asked.

"He's trying to make up for lost time right now, so probably a lot, and when my mum gets here and starts her treatment he's gonna want to spend more time together. After that your guess is as good as mine." Spike said taking another drink from the mug.

Chris thought about what he had just said for a moment. "So for the next few months you'll still be seeing her almost every night."

"But I won't be seein' her twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week. It'll only be an hour or so a night at the most, and my father will be there." Spike explained.

"Are you seeing them tonight?"

"Yes, but only to tell my father about the restaurant and to help Buffy celebrate her good news, since I had a part in it."

"And de-nial just a river in Egypt right?" Chris asked with a smile.

"Funny. Can we talk 'bout somethin' else now?" Spike asked taking a seat at his desk again.

"Sure. When are your mother and sister coming in?"

"They'll be here in a couple of days."

"Good. How are things with the woman you brought here a few days ago?"

"Things are fine between Faith and myself." Spike said knowing Chris was going to keep questioning him.

"When's the next time you're seeing her?"

"Tonight, after dinner with my father and Buffy."

"Oh, what are you're plans?"

"We're going to 'The Factory' for drinks and to have some fun." Spike explained.

"How much fun?" Chris asked with a grin.

"Don't you need to be off cooking somethin'?" Spike asked turning back to his paper work.

"Fine, be that way. You know I'll just fine out later." Chris said heading towards the office door.

"If you say so."

"You know I will."

"Go cook something." Spike yelled over his shoulder.

"I'm going. Have fun on your dates." Chris said opening the door.

"Date." Spike stated.

"If you say so." Chris called out as she enter the hallway.

"I do."

Chapter 14

-The Giles' Residents-

"I'm going to go check on the chicken." Giles said as he patted Buffy on the knee as he rose from the couch in the living room.

"Okay." Buffy said as she turned the page of the magazine she was scanning through.

Knock-Knock

"Will you get that?" Giles asked from the kitchen.

"Sure." Buffy called back before standing from the couch and heading to the front door. "Spike."

"Sorry if I'm late." Spike said handing Buffy a bottle of wine.

"You're not. Come in." Buffy said as she stepped away from the door and took the wine from his hand.

"Thanks. You look nice." Spike said as he took in Buffy's outfit.

She was wearing a knee length black lacy skirt with a white silk tank top. Her make-up was darker around the eyes and her hair was pulled back away from her face.

"Thank you, so do you." Buffy said as she looked over how he was dress.

Spike had on black dress pants instead of his usual black jeans that were paired with a white button down dress shirt instead of his usual black fitted t-shirt.

"Got a hot date after this?" Buffy asked in a joking tone.

"Actually…Yeah I do." Spike stated.

"Oh." Buffy whispered and looked down at the floor.

"What about you?" Spike asked.

Buffy looked back up towards Spike. "Rupert just told me to dress nice, something about a surprise after dinner."

"I take it you don't like surprises that much." Spike stated noticing the change of tone in Buffy's voice when she said the word surprise.

"Surprises and Buffy are two totally unmixy things, they always end badly."

"I'm sure this time will be different." Spike said.

"There's a first time for everything." Buffy replied with a nod of her head as Giles walked into the room.

"William, good you're here." Giles said as he placed a hand on Spike's shoulder.

"I was running a little late, sorry."

"No need to apologize son, dinner's just now ready." Giles said as he led them into the dinning room.

"Great, I've got something very important to tell you." Spike said looking at Buffy then back to his father.

"Is it your mother? Is something wrong?" Giles asked in a worried tone.

"No, everything's fine with mum. Her and Dru will be here in a couple of days."

"Are you sure Anne's alright?"

"Yeah, I just talked to her today actually. That's why I was running late." Spike explained.

"Thank god." Giles sighed in relief.

Buffy watched the conversation go on between the two of them trying to remember the last time she had seen her husband so worried about something, then out of no where a thought popped in her head. 'He still loves her' Buffy's eyes widened as she looked at Spike then at Giles. "Excuse me." She said and turned to run up the stairs.

"Buffy?" Giles called after her.

Spike placed a hand on his father's arm. "Give her a minute or two, I think is talkin' about mum got her thinkin' 'bout her own." Spike said even thought he saw the look that Buffy had in her eyes when she ran out of the room.

Giles nodded his head. "You're probably right. Why don't we take a seat and you can tell me about this very important something you have."

Spike looked at his father in shock. 'That's it? His wife goes running out of the room, and he want to go eat dinner.' "Maybe we should wait for Buffy."

"I'm sure she'll come back down when's she's ready." Giles said as he uncovered the food that was placed out on the table.

"If you say so."

-Master Bedroom-

'Why do I care if Rupert still loves her so much?' Buffy asked as she paced the room. "She's the mother of his only child, of course he still cares about her."

'So why does that bug me so much?'

"Rupert loves me, he's married to me."

'If he loves you why hasn't he come up to see if you're alright?'

"Because his son is here, and he doesn't want to just leave him alone."

'Don't you think it's weird that Rupert, your own husband would rather spend time with his son, then to check on you, his own wife?' Buffy's mind asked.

"Not really. He's trying to make up for lost time."

'And what about you? What about all the lost time with you?'

"That's not the same. Rupert lost years with Spike, he's only lost days with me."

'Days?'

"Okay, so it's more like weeks at a time than days, but it's still not the same."

'Are you sure?'

"Yes I'm sure."

'Really? Cause weeks turn into months, which turn into years.'

"So? Why am I even listening to you?"

'Cause you know I'm right.'

"You're me. You're just my inner voice."

'Which makes you right.'

Buffy threw her arms up into the air. "I can't take this anymore. I'm going back downstairs."

'I'll be there too you know.'

"Then you can have a conversation with Rupert's and Spike's inner voices while I have a conversation with them in real life." Buffy said as she walked towards the bedroom door.

'If inner voices could have conversations with other's there would be a lot less drama in the world.'

-Dinning Room-

"William that's wonderful, I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner." Giles said as he poured more wine into the glasses.

"Told you what sooner?" Buffy asked as she walked into the room and took a seat at the table across from Spike and next to Giles.

"Buffy, so glad you decided to join us again." Giles said as he filled her wine glass.

"Are you alright?" Spike asked as he placed a hand over Buffy's.

Buffy nodded her head before removing her hand from underneath his. "Yeah, sorry about earlier. Thanks for asking." Buffy turned her head to face Giles. "So, is anyone going to answer my question?"

"'Bout my restaurant." Spike replied.

"Oh." Buffy said before taking a bit of her chicken.

"You knew about this already?" Giles asked in anger.

"Yeah, kinda ties in with what I was going to tell you tonight."

"Which is?" Giles questioned.

"That I got the building my mother use to own so I can re-open her old art gallery like I've always wanted to do since she died."

"How does that relate to William's restaurant?" Giles asked totally over seeing Buffy's happy news.

Looking a little hurt Buffy continued. "William's the one who sold me the building."

Giles turned to face his son with a look of shock on his face. "You had a building of that quality and you sold it? Why?"

"Maybe because he's a nice guy." Buffy yelled as she stood from the table. She couldn't believe how her husband was acting.

"Buffy…" Spike said in a calm voice.

Buffy just ignored Spike. "Or maybe because he knew how much it meant to me. Or maybe it's because he actually cares…"

"Enough!" Giles yelled throwing his napkin down on the table and standing up as well. "What is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? Wrong with me?" Buffy screamed.

"Maybe I should go." Spike said as he rose from the dinning room table.

"No Spike, you're staying." Buffy stated angrily as she looked over towards him.

"Don't take that tone with my son." Giles yelled.

"You haven't been in his life for fourteen years and now all of the sudden he's your 'son'?"

"What are you so upset about?" Giles asked.

"I'm upset about the fact that I didn't know you even had a son until I talked with him on the phone. I'm upset about the fact that you were always away on business trips, but the moment Spike shows up you decide to stop the trips and become a silent partner with Anya. And I'm upset about the fact that I just told you that the thing I've been dreaming about since my mother died is finally happening and all you can ask about is why Spike would sell a great building like that."

"Buffy…" Giles started finally understanding that he had made a mistake.

Buffy held up a shaky hand. "Don't say anything, because anything you say right now will be out of guilt and I don't want to hear it." Buffy then turned to face Spike. "See, I didn't even get to the surprise this time and it ended badly."

With that said Buffy turned and left the Giles' men alone in the dinning room grabbed her purse and ran out the front door.

"Buffy." Giles called after her.

"Don't." Spike said. "There's no point, no matter what you said to her right now would only make matters worse."

"I can't just let her leave like that."

"Yes you can. Give her some time to cool off, and when she comes back be here and ready to talk to her about anything. Even the small things count." Spike said before looking down at his watch. "I've got to go, I'm meeting someone in twenty minutes."

Giles nodded his head and walked with Spike over to the front door. "Keep an eye out for her."

"I will." Spike said as he pulled his car keys from his pants pocket.

"Thank you."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Alright." Giles said opening the door.

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

Chapter 15

-The Factory-

"…wrong?"

"Huh?" Spike asked as he shook his head of his thoughts and turned his attention back to Faith.

"I asked what's wrong? You've been kinda distant since we got here."

"I'm sorry, I've just got a few things on my mind is all."

"Like a petite twenty-three year old blonde who happens to be married to your father and just walked in?" Faith asked as she watched Buffy walk over to the bar.

"What?" Spike asked looking around the club.

"She's over by the bar." Faith said pointing in the direction she was talking about.

"Oh." Spike said as he saw Buffy ordering a drink.

"So, you goin' to tell me what's wrong or do I go ask B?"

"I'm worried." Spike stated.

"About B?" Faith asked.

"Yeah."

"Figures." Faith mumbled.

"It's nothing like that." Spike said as he placed a hand over one of hers.

"That's what they all say."

"I promise you, it's nothing like that."

"Then what's it like?" Faith asked.

"She got in a fight with my Dad earlier."

"About?"

"Things."

Faith pulled her hand away. "That's alright you don't have to tell me, I understand."

Spike grabbed her hand again. "No, it's wasn't just about one individual event. She was mad about a lot of different things. From the looks of it everything she was yelling about had been being held in for a long time, and tonight was the last straw so to say." Spike explained.

"B always did have a thing about holding things in until she finally explodes. Take what happened here last week as an example."

"What do you mean?"

"B's never done or really said anything about what happened between Angel and me or Riley and me until that night."

"Why's that?"

"All her friends see her as the strong one. Letting herself be affected in any way would show her weak side. No one has ever seen that side of her." Faith explained.

"I've seen it." Spike whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Spike replied.

"Go check on her."

"It's fine."

"I'm only nice to B every once in a blue moon. She could use someone to talk with right now." Faith said as she stood from her stool. "Go check on her, I'll call you tomorrow and you can come up with a way to make tonight up to me then."

"Thanks." Spike said as he stood up as well.

"Just don't let anyone know I let you leave me on a date to go spend time with B. People might begin to think I have a heart." Faith said with a smile.

"Wouldn't want that." Spike said as he leaned in to give Faith a goodnight kiss.

"See you later." Faith whispered before turning to leave.

"See ya."

TBC...


	2. Chapters 16 to 30

Chapter 16

-The Factory-

"Another round for the lady and myself."

"I can buy my own drink." Buffy said as Spike took a seat next to her at the bar.

"I'm sure you can Luv, just thought you'd like the company."

"You thought wrong." Buffy replied before doing another shot of tequila.

"Where you goin'?" Spike asked as Buffy stood up from her stool with a beer in hand.

"Away from you."

Spike followed her over to a small and dark corner booth and took a seat across from

her. "I'm beginning to think you don't want me around."

"That's because I don't, now why don't you get back to your date with Faith."

"Dates over." Spike stated.

"That's to bad." Buffy said sarcastically.

"I'm sure it's just ripping you up inside." Spike said matching Buffy's tone.

"I'm just shocked. What date is this anyway, two or three?"

"It was our third." Spike stated.

"Wow! Third date and here you are buyin' little old me a drink when you should be

trying to close the deal with her."

"What makes you think I haven't already?" Spike asked with a smirk.

Buffy smiled. "'Cause if you had you wouldn't be chatting me up right now, you'd be

off some place fucking Faith."

"That so?" Spike asked.

Buffy's smile disappeared from her face. "Yeah."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Years of personal experience." She whispered.

"Buffy I don't want to fight, I just came over to check on you. Make sure you're alright."

Spike stated after noticing her change in mood.

"I'm fine." Buffy said before downing her beer to the very last drop. "I'm even

considering allowing that man at the end of the bar down there to take me back to

his place and have his way with me." She added waving to the man.

Spike grabbed her hand and pulled her to face him. "If you want to go home with a

man, then come home with me."

"No." Buffy said pulling her hand free.

"Why not?" Spike questioned.

Buffy leaned in and locked eyes with Spike. "Because I'm in the mood for something

meaningless, and if it was you it wouldn't be."

"Buffy┘" Spike started.

Buffy looked down at the empty beer bottle. "Just leave please."

Spike shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Buffy asked with pleading eyes.

"Cause I can't let you do something you'd regret in the morning."

"I already did." Buffy whispered.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked unsure if he wanted the answer or not.

Buffy looked up at Spike. "You can stop looking at me that way, I haven't slept with

someone else if that▓s what you were thinking."

"Not sure what to think." Spike declared.

"I was talking about what happened with Rupert earlier."

"Oh."

"I shouldn't have yelled at him."

"You were upset."

"It was for all the wrong reasons." Buffy explained. "I should be happy that he and you

are getting to know each other again."

"And you're not?" Spike asked.

"I am, I'm just upset that he finds you more important than work, but not me."

"That's understandable."

"No it's not. It's stupid." Buffy said looking away again.

Spike placed a hand over hers. "It's not stupid. It's how you feel."

"How do you do that?" Buffy asked looking at their hands and then up to him.

"Do what?"

"Make me feel better with just a few words. Willow does the same thing, but her way

deals more with making me understand something."

"Years of practice. I have an overly dramatic younger sister, over the years I've come

to perfect it so that I can use it in any situation with any person." Spike explained.

"So you're not calling me overly dramatic like your sister than?" Buffy questioned.

"Not at all."

"Good, cause I'd hate to have to get overly dramatic on your ass right now if that's

what you were implying."

"Heaven forbid." Spike said with a grin before pulling her out of the booth. "What say

we get you home?"

Buffy shook her head. "I don't want to go home."

"Buffy you can't stay here all night."

"I'm not ready to face him yet."

"He's worried about you. If you don't go home he'll worry himself sick."

"I know. I just can't."

Spike nodded his head. "Then you'll come home with me and I'll call my father and let

him know that you're safe and that you'll talk with him tomorrow."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Buffy stated.

"Which part?" Spike asked.

"The going home with you part." Buffy explained.

"I promise I'll keep me hands to myself, and it's not like I don't have plenty of extra

room."

"But┘" Buffy started.

"You're coming and that final." Spike said pulling Buffy out of the club and to his car.

"Fine." Buffy mumbled. 'But I don't think your hands are going to be the problem.'

Chapter 17

-Spike's Flat-

"You can stay in my Mum's room for the night." Spike stated as he tossed his keys on

the small table by the door.

"No!"

Spike turned to face Buffy. "What!? Why not?"

"It's your mother's room." Buffy tried to explain.

"So?"

"I think it'd be better if I slept on a couch instead."

"Buffy don't be ridicules. There are two bedrooms in this place that aren't being used

at the moment, and you want to sleep on a couch. Just take my Mum's room for the

night."

"I don't want to." Buffy said with pleading eyes.

"Why are you being so difficult about this? My Mum's room is the nicest in the place."

"It's not that I don't like the room." Buffy stated.

"Then what is it?" Spike asked.

"It's your mother's."

"Yeah, so?"

"I wouldn't feel right sleeping in her bed."

"Why┘Oh!"

"I'd rather sleep on a couch."

"Take my room."

"What!?" Buffy asked with wide eyes.

"Take my room, I'll sleep in Dru's."

"I can't take your room."

"Sure you can. Dru's room is kinda like mine, I won't even notice the difference."

"I'm really fine with the couch."

"You are not sleeping on a couch when there are two unused beds in this place."

"Alright."

"Good. Now that that's settled I'll go call my father, and you go to bed."

Buffy started walking towards Spike's bedroom before coming to a stop and turning

back to face him. "Um?"

"What?" Spike asked.

"Do you think I could have something to sleep in?" Buffy asked looking down at her

outfit then back up to Spike.

"Oh right, completely forgot about that. Follow me." Spike said passing her and heading

to his room. "Here you go." Spike said handing her a pair of black boxers and a white

tank top.

"Thank you."

"No prob." Spike replied. "Um┘I'll just go make that call." He added leaving the room as

she began to change.

"Alright, goodnight."

"Night Luv."

-Giles' Residents-

Ring-Ring

"Buffy?" A breathless Giles asked into the phone.

"No, it's me."

"Oh William, sorry. I thought maybe it was Buffy."

"It's alright. I was just calling to let you know that Buffy's safe, and she's with me."

"What!?" Giles asked only picking up the 'she's with me' part of what his son was

saying.

"I saw her at 'The Factory' and we talked."

Giles removed his glasses and began to clean them. "I see. Why's she with you now?"

"She said she wasn't ready to face you yet after what happened."

"Oh." Giles said replacing his glasses.

"I thought it'd be better if she came home with me so she wouldn't end up doing

something she'd regret."

"In that case thank you. Can I talk with her?"

"She already turned in for the night, but I'll make sure she calls you in the morning."

"Alright."

"I'm gonna call it a night too. Try and get some sleep yourself."

"I'll try. Goodnight William."

"Night."

After the phone went dead on his son's end Giles placed his down as well. "Things are

going to change. I promise." He stated, as he looked at the picture of Buffy in her

wedding dress before turning off the lights and heading up the stairs.

-Spike's Flat: Dru's Room-

"Buffy? What are you doing in here? Is something wrong?" Spike asked as he sat up in

the bed.

"Yes." Buffy said as she walked into the room.

"What is it? Did you have another nightmare?"

"No." Buffy said as she walked closer to the bed.

"Then what is it?"

"I can't sleep." Buffy whispered taking a seat next to Spike.

"I'm sorry, do you want me to make you some tea?"

"No."

"Are you sure? It'll help you get back to sleep." Spike stated.

"I don't want to get back to sleep."

"What do you want?"

"You." Buffy stated as she leaned in and kissed him.

At first Spike responded to the kiss, but after a few moments he pushed her away.

"Buffy you're still upset about what happened earlier, you don't know what you're

asking."

"Yes I do. It's the same thing that I've wanted since the first time I saw you." Buffy said

as she positioned herself against his body.

"This isn't right." Spike said trying to keep a clear head.

"But it's what you wanted. You said it yourself." Buffy stated running her hands over

his chest.

"Not like this."

Buffy ran kisses along his neck stopping at his earlobe. "Now's as good of time as any.

I know you feel it."

"I do." Spike whispered.

Buffy raised up and locked eyes with Spike. "Then act on that feeling."

"What about my Dad and Faith?" Spike questioned.

"They don't need to know. Tonight will be just about us, and the way we feel for one

another."

"This is wrong." Spike stated even thought he wasn't feeling that way.

"Then way does it feel so right?" Buffy asked running a hand down his stomach and

then under the covers.

"Buffy┘" Spike moaned in his sleep.

-Spike's Room-

"Ugh! How does he expect me to sleep in a bed that smells like him?" Buffy asked aloud

as she flopped onto her back for the hundredth time since she had climbed into his

bed.

"Great, it's already three in the morning and I still haven't gotten any sleep." Buffy said

as she looked at the clock on the nightstand before getting out of the bed and walking

towards the window. "I wonder if he'd mind if I went and watched some T.V. in the

living room?"

'Only one way to find out.' She thought as she headed towards the bedroom door and

opened it. As she walked into the hallway she thought she heard something coming

from Drusilla's room.

"Buffy┘"

"Spike?" Buffy asked as she pushed open the door.

"Buffy, feel so good." Spike moaned from his spot in the bed.

'Oh my god. Is he doing what I think he's doing?'

"Buffy┘"

'Yep, defiantly doing what I think he's doing.' Buffy thought as she watched Spike

moving his hand faster and faster under the covers.

"Buffy!" Spike yelled as he released his load.

Buffy stepped closer into the room. "Maybe it's just me, but I for one would be

extremely pissed if my sister was masturbating in my bed."

"Buffy?" Spike asked as he opened his eyes and set up in the bed.

"By the looks of things I'd say that was one hell of a dream."

"I┘I um┘■ Spike stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep." Buffy replied.

Spike's eyes widened. 'DИjЮ vu.' "Oh?"

"I thought I'd watch some T.V. in the living room. When I was walking by I heard my

name, I thought maybe you were awake and saw me walk past." Buffy explained.

"No, I was asleep."

"Gathered that much already."

"Um, about that."

"Forget it. I already have, although I'd changed the sheets if I were you." Buffy said with

a grin.

"Of course. It's just that┘" Spike started.

"There's no need to explain anything. Everyone's entitled to his or her own dreams. I'm

gonna go watch some T.V." Buffy said as she headed back towards the door.

"Okay."

"Oh, one more thing." Buffy called over her shoulder.

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"If or when you and Faith finally, you know, don't call out my name. Hearing another

woman's name coming from the mouth of the man you're with is a real mood killer.

Just something to think about."

Chapter 18

-Spike's Flat-

Knock-Knock

"Spike there's someone at your front door." Buffy called out from her spot in front of

Spike's bathroom door in his room.

"Can you get it, I just got out of the shower." Spike called back through.

'Yum, naked Spike.' Buffy thought with a grin.

"Buffy?" Spike asked as he opened the bathroom door and walked into his room with

only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Huh?" Buffy asked shacking her thoughts out of her head.

"The door." Spike stated.

"Oh right, I'm going." Buffy said turning to leave the room.

Knock-Knock

"Coming┘" Buffy yelled as she walked down the hallway towards the front door.

Finally reaching her destination Buffy pulled the door open and her eyes widened.

"Faith! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing B." Faith said as she walked into the apartment and

shut the door behind her and turned to glare at Buffy.

"You could, but I asked you first." Buffy replied childishly.

"I'm here to see Spike."

"Duh! Now tell me something I don't know."

"Alright, how's this? Your husband is on his way up here." Faith stated with a grin upon

seeing Buffy's eyes enlarge even more than they already were.

"What!?" Buffy asked in shock.

"I saw him parking his car through the hall window when I reached this floor." Faith gave

Buffy a once over. "If I were you I'd be thinking about changing into something that

screams less 'I've just rolled over of my stepson's bed' and more 'I'm a loving wife who

would never cheat on my husband with his own son'. But that's just me."

Knock-Knock

"Oops. To late." Faith said looked between Buffy and the door.

"Buffy I thought you were getting the door?" Spike asked as he walked over to the two

women in a pair of jeans with the button undone and a black t- shirt in his left hand.

"This just keep getting' better and better." Faith said as she took in Spike's half

nakedness and messed wet hair.

"Faith shut up." Buffy yelled before turning to face Spike. "Answer the door while I get

dressed."

Knock-Knock

"You're standin' right there, you answer it." Spike said.

"It's Rupert." Buffy stated.

"So?" Spike asked.

"Look at me." Buffy said as she looked down at the white tank top and black boxers

she had on.

Spike did as he was told. "Still not getting the big deal."

"Now look at you." Buffy said as she pointed her finger up and down towards him.

"Oh!" Spike said as he looked down at his nude chest and unbuttoned jeans.

"There you go." Buffy sighed as she threw her hands in the air.

"Okay, you go get dressed and I'll get the door."

"Thank you." Buffy said as she ran down the hall to his room to get redressed.

"It's not what you think." Spike stated pulling his t-shirt over his head as he passed by

Faith to answer the door.

"Sure it isn't." Faith said crossing her hands over her chest.

Spike pulled the door open. "Dad, sorry if took so long to answer the door for you."

"That's quite alright." Giles said as he walked into the apartment. "Hello Faith."

"Giles." Faith said with a smile.

"What are you doing here so early?" Giles asked. "I'm not interrupting something am I?"

"No, not at all." Faith replied. "I just stopped be to chat with Spike."

"Oh, are the two of you┘"

"I'm not sure." Faith said as she turned to face the younger of the two Giles' men.

"Spike?"

"You could say we are, yes." Spike stated.

"Good for you. I know Buffy and Faith have their misunderstandings, but Faith's a good

girl."

"Thank you Giles." Faith smiled.

"Faith, a good girl? You must be joking." Buffy called out as she walked back towards

the group, now fully dressed in the dress she had on the night before and her hair

pulled into a bun at the nap of her neck.

"Now B, them sound like fightin' words to me. I really don't think you want to go there

right now." Faith said as she turned to face Buffy.

"Why? I think I know a few things that might give me the advantage." Buffy said

before turning to face Spike. "Don't you think so Spike?"

"Don't want any part in this Pet."

"That's to bad. Maybe another time then."

"Hello Buffy." Giles said as he took a step towards his wife.

"Rupert." Buffy whispered back.

Knowing that the two of them needed some private time Spike decided it was time to

leave. "I'm gonna take Faith out to breakfast. If I'm not back by the time the two of

you leave you've got a spear key, lock up for me."

"Sure." Buffy stated.

Giles turned to face his son. "William you don't have to leave, this is your home. Buffy

and I will leave."

"No, it's alright. I've got to go to the restaurant soon anyways." Spike stated.

"You don't mind?" Giles asked.

"Not at all." Spike said as he offered Faith his arm.

"Alright then, I'll talk with you later. It was nice to see you again Faith."

"You too Giles." Faith said taking Spike's offered arm. "See you around B."

"Can't wait F."

"Dad, Buffy." Spike said with a nod.

"Spike."

"Goodbye William."

Chapter 19

-The Crypt-

"You gonna tell me what was goin' on at your place before I got there?" Faith asked

from her seat across Spike in one of the back booths of the restaurant.

"Nothing was goin' on." Spike replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"Please. B was in your clothes and her hair was all messed, then you come out freshly

showered half dressed still dripping wet and you're tellin' me that nothing was going

on."

"That's what I'm tellin' you. Buffy slept in my room and I slept in my sister's."

"Why didn't she sleep in your sister's room, and you sleep in your own?" Faith

questioned.

"Because my rooms nicer than Dru's." Spike stated.

"What about your mother's room, why didn't she sleep in that one?"

"Because of the fact that it is my mum's." Spike explained.

"So?"

"She didn't like the idea of sleeping in a room that belongs to the mother of her

husband's only child."

"But she's okay sleeping in her stepson's bed." Faith stated.

"Faith."

"I know, I know. I told you to talk with her last night, and to make sure that she was

okay. I just didn't think that would lead to her in your bed."

"I wasn't with her."

"So you've said."

Spike reached across the table and placed a hand over one of Faith's. "The only reason I

brought her back to my place is because she didn't want to go back to her house, and

if I hadn't she would have ended up in some strangers bed this morning."

"I've done that before, it's no big deal." Faith stated.

"She's not you." Spike replied.

Faith pulled her hand away from his. "What's that suppose to mean?" She demanded.

"She's married, you aren't." Spike said taking back the hand she pulled away.

"Oh." She whispered.

"She was more than willing to go home with any Bob, Tom, or Dick in the place last

night. I couldn't let her do that to herself or my father."

"It would have been fun though."

"How's that?" Spike asked.

"To sit back and watch as little miss perfect tried to work her way out of that

situation."

"How many times?"

"Huh?" Faith asked not sure what he was asking now.

"How many times have you woken up in a strangers bed?"

"Oh, a couple." Faith answered.

"As in two?"

"Sure, times three or four."

Spike looked at her with wide eyes. "That's six or eight different men."

"I know." Faith said looking down at her drink.

"And that's only the strangers?" Spike questioned.

"Yeah┘" Faith said hesitantly.

"How many men total?"

"If I answer that you have to answer it as well." Faith stated.

"Sounds fair, although I can already tell you that your strangers alone out number all

of mine together."

"Really?" Faith asked in disbelief.

"Really." Spike replied.

"Wow! I just thought, I mean look at you. Who wouldn't want a piece of that?"

"Shocking I know. I guess I'm just picky about who I have sex with, but if you tell

anyone I'll deny it all."

"Your secrets safe with me. I don't know if I want to tell you now."

"A deals a deal." Spike stated.

"Alright, but just remember that you asked."

"I promise."

"No judging!" Faith demanded.

"No judging." Spike agreed.

"Um, let me think." Faith said as she started to count the number of men in her head.

"Take your time."

"Lets say seven strangers."

"Alright."

"So, seven strangers plus three of the Scoobie Gang, plus two of three guys before I

moved to Sunnydale."

"Scoobie Gang?" Spike questioned.

"You know, B and her little group." Faith explained.

"Oh, but there's only two guys."

"Riley use to be a part of the group."

"I see. So, seven plus three, plus two or three would be twelve or thirteen."

"That sounds about right, give or take one or two. Now it's your turn."

"Okay. Two." Spike stated.

"Two?" Faith asked in shock.

"Two."

"Only two?" Faith asked again.

"Only two."

"Wow! I was thinkin' at least five or six."

"Does that change your mind about wanting to date me?" Spike asked.

"Oddly enough, no."

"I'm glad."

"What about you?" Faith asked knowing that most men who knew the number of

other men she'd been with usually ended up not wanting to go out with her any longer,

or they just wanted to get to the sex part.

"Not at all."

-Spike's Flat-

"I'm sorry." Buffy and Giles stated at the exact same time.

"What are you sorry for?" Giles asked.

"The way I acted last night." Buffy replied.

"You were upset, and you had every right to be."

"I still shouldn't have yelled and walked out on you like that."

Giles pulled Buffy into the living room and over to a couch. "After William called to let

me know you were safe I thought a lot about what you said."

"Which part?" Buffy asked.

"All of it. My business trips, how I've been acting since William showed up. The way I

always ask about Anne, but never about my own wife."

"She's the mother of you only child, I understand that you still care for her. And I know

she▓s going through a rough time now too."

"I can't help that I still have some feelings for her or that we have a child together."

"I know, no more than I can help that a part of me will always have feelings for Angel.

That's just the way it is with first loves."

"I'm glad you got your mother's building. I know how much it means to you to reopen

the gallery in her honor."

"Thanks." Buffy whispered.

"I'm going to work harder on us."

"I don't think that we really have a problem. It's just that while I was still in school I was

always busy with one thing or another, that when we did get to spend time together

that's what we did. Now that I'm done with school I've been noticing how much time

we missed together. You're still busy, but I'm not." Buffy explained.

"Once you have the gallery up and running you won▓t have so much unused time." Giles

stated.

"But what about you?" Buffy asked.

"I'll still be running the shop, I just won't have to go on so many of the business trips."

"And you could always help me with the gallery."

"I'd like that."

"So, are we good?"

"I'd say so."

Buffy stood from the couch. "Can we go home then? This dress isn't the most

comfortable thing to be in after a long period of time."

"Sure." Giles said taking a hold of his wife's hand and leading her towards the front

door.

"After I change you could come with me to look at what needs to be done with the

gallery to get it up and running again."

⌠I▓d love to.■

"Let's go then."

Chapter 20

-Few Days Later: Sunnydale Airport-

"Rupert I don't think I should be here." Buffy said as she, Giles and Spike walked towards

the gate that Anne and Drusilla's flight was scheduled to come in at.

Giles turned to face Buffy. "You're my wife, of course you should be here."

"But this is more of a reunion type thing, and I don't feel right about being here." Buffy

tried to explain.

"You'll have to meet them sooner or later." Spike added.

"Then I pick later. They're probably both really, really tired from the long flight, and

won't be in the mood to meet anyone new just yet." Buffy said trying to get them to

let her leave before Anne or Drusilla got to the airport.

"Dru loves meetin' new people, and I'm sure Mum will want to meet you as soon as she

fines out you're married to my dad."

"You haven't told her yet?" Buffy asked in shock.

"I thought it'd be best if Wil┘Spike waited until Anne got here." Giles explained.

"This was your doing?" Buffy asked as she turned to face Giles.

⌠Well, yes." Giles answered.

"I can't believe you. You don't just spring something like this on a person. What are you

planning on saying, 'Hello, how was your flight? By the way this is my wife, who

happens to be younger than our own son.'"

"Buffy you're over worrying yourself for no reason. Everything will be fine."

"Fine for you maybe. But the minute she finds out who I am, I'll become this gold-

digging slut who only married you for one reason."

"Anne will think no such thing." Giles stated.

"She will if she's anything like her son." Buffy mumbled.

"What!?" Giles asked in shock as he looked between the two blondes.

"Luv I thought we moved past that." Spike stated.

"What are you two talking about?" Giles questioned.

"When your son first came to town he thought I only married you for you money."

Buffy explained.

"William?"

"It was a misunderstanding, one in which I thought we worked out."

"We did. I'm sorry, I'm just a little panicky."

"Don't be."

"Spike's right, you have nothing to worry about."

"That's easy for you to say, she likes both of you." Buffy muttered.

"She'll like you too." Spike whispered into her ear as they continued walking to the gate.

-On The Plane-

"I think I'm going to like it here very much." Drusilla said as she looked out of the

window.

"And why's that Dear?" Anne asked.

"Because the stars are already telling me so many new and interesting things."

"Drusilla you promised me you wouldn't talk about the stars once we left England."

Anne said with a sigh.

"That was before I knew they would have so many wonderful things to tell me

Mother." Drusilla replied as she turned to face Anne.

"At least don't do it in public anymore, people will think you're crazy. You remember

what happened the last time you were talking about the stars."

"I promise Mother, I'll only talk about them while I'm at home and only when you and

my William are around."

"That's all I ask." Anne said as she looked down at the magazine in her lap.

"Would you like to know what they're saying about William?" Drusilla asked in a low

whisper leaning to her mother's side.

"What do they say about you brother?" Anne asked not wanting to hurt her

daughter's feelings.

A smile curled on Drusilla's lips. "That his thoughts are surrounded by a golden angel."

"Has William met someone?" Anne asked turned to fully face her daughter.

"Yes, but who he's met and who he wants are not the same." Drusilla explained.

"What are you saying Drusilla?" Anne questioned.

"It's going to be one hell of a show." Drusilla stated before turning to look back out the

window.

⌠Langue young lady.■ Anne sighed.

-Airport Waiting Area-

"What did they say?" Giles asked as Spike walked back over to where he and Buffy

were seated.

"That the flight just landed and they should be at the gate in a few minutes." Spike

explained taking a seat on the other side of Buffy.

"Wonderful."

"Pet you alright?" Spike asked in a low voice as he leaned closer to Buffy.

"Fine." Buffy whispered back looking off in the distant.

"You're lookin' a little pale."

"I'm fine." Buffy repeated.

Spike reached for his bottle of water and handed it to her. "Here, drink some of this.

The last thing we want is you passin' out on us."

"That wouldn't be so bad." Buffy said before taking a sip of the water.

Spike laughed at her joke. "Sure it would. You'd only end up hittin' your head on the fall,

not to mention the fact that who knows what's on this floor.

A smile spread across Buffy's face. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Any time." Spike whispered back.

"William they're here." Giles stated as he turned to face his wife and son.

"Oh god!" Buffy gasped as Spike helped her to her feet.

"Just remember to breath and everything will be fine." Spike whispered into her ear.

"If you say so."

"I do." Spike stated before turning to look in the direction people were exiting the plane

from. "Mum! Dru!" Spike yelled when he saw them.

"Oh William, I didn't think we'd be able to fine you in this maze of people." Anne said as

she pulled her son into a loving embrace.

"Well here I am." Spike said after the hug.

"Yes, how are you?" Anne asked.

"I'm good." Spike said before noticing the bag his mother was holding. "Here let me take

that."

"William it's fine."

"You just got off a long flight, and I'm sure you're tired. Now give me the bag." Spike

said as he pulled the bag from his mother's hands.

"Always the gentleman."

"I try."

"You do a wonderful job."

"I don't know, he still hasn't said hello to his sister." Drusilla said from her spot behind

her mother.

"Terribly sorry." Spike pulled Drusilla into a hug. "Hello Dru."

"Hey yourself William."

"I assume that you took excellent care of Mum while I was gone." Spike said with a

smirk.

"She did everything you asked her to." Anne explained.

"Good." Spike said with a nod.

"Hello Anne." Giles said as he stepped around Spike.

"Rupert┘" Anne whispered.

"You're more beautiful then I remember." Giles whispered as he gave her a hug.

"Please, I must be a mess." Anne said running a hand through her hair.

Giles smiled down at her. "You a mess, never."

Anne smiled as well. "Thank you Rupert."

'New rule, no more calling Rupert by Rupert. I'll just call him Giles like all my other friends

do.' Buffy thought as she watched the scene before her play out.

"Who's she?" Anne asked as she saw the petite blonde woman standing in the

background.

Giles turned to see whom Anne was referring to and saw Buffy. "Oh, where are my

manors. Anne, Drusilla this is Buffy. Buffy, this is William's mother Anne, and his

younger sister Drusilla."

Buffy took a step forward and held out her hand to Anne. "Nice to meet you."

"Golden Angel┘" Drusilla gasped when she saw Buffy step underneath one of the lights

in the ceiling.

"What?" Buffy asked as she turned from Anne and looked to face Drusilla.

"Nothing." Drusilla said holding out a hand to Buffy. "It's nice to meet you Buffy."

"Why don't we gather all your belongings and we can talk more once we get to your

new place." Giles said as he guided Anne away from the gate leaving Buffy and the

other's to follow them.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I can't wait to see what William's done with the

place."

"You know what it looks like?" Giles asked.

"I saw a few photos of it when William was looking for a place for us, but I don't know

what it looks like now that it's been decorated." Anne explained.

"Well, from what I've seen it's very nice. Don't you think so Buffy?" Giles asked as he

looked over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Buffy asked as she looked up from the floor.

"He wants to know what you think of my flat Luv." Spike whispered into her ear.

"Oh. It's lovely, I think you'll both be happy with what Spike's done."

"I can't wait." Anne stated.

"Did you happen to get a look at my room?"

Buffy looked at Spike then back to Drusilla. "Yeah."

"What's it like?" Drusilla asked.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Buffy replied.

"As long as it has fresh sheets on the bed." Drusilla called as she walked forward. Her

comment causing both Buffy and Spike to came to a stop in the middle of the airport.

Chapter 21

-Spike's Flat-

"Alright, here we are." Spike said as he pushed the door open.

"William it's perfect." Anne said after she looked around the main part of the

apartment.

"You can't say that until you've seen it all." Spike stated.

"Where's my room?" Drusilla asked.

"Down that hall and on the right." Spike replied.

"I'll show you." Buffy said as she grabbed a few of Drusilla's suitcases and headed in

the direction Spike had said.

Drusilla grabbed her other bags and followed Buffy with a slight bounce in her step.

"Mum your room▓s this way." Spike said as he pointed down another hall in the

apartment.

"Alright."

"I'll get those for you Anne." Giles said as he reached for the bags she was getting

ready to pick up.

"Thank you Rupert."

-Anne's Room-

"As I said before William it's perfect." Anne said as she looked around her bedroom.

"I'm glad you approve." Spike turned to the door as Buffy and Drusilla walked in. "So Dru,

what do you think?"

"The beds a little on the small size." She stated.

"It's just the right size for you and only you to be in." Spike replied.

"That's why it's to small." Drusilla said as she looked at her mother letting her know not

to think anything of what she was saying. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to use yours."

"You▓ll do no such think." Spike yelled.

A grin spread across Drusilla's face. "I'm only kidding with you William."

"Sorry it I don't find that particular joke very funny." Spike bit back.

Buffy took a step forward and placed a hand on Drusilla's shoulder. "Spike she was

only joking, she knows her bed is big enough for two people."

"What!?" Spike asked in shock.

Buffy nodded her head. "Yes, if in the right position two people fit perfectly in that

bed." Buffy stated.

Spike glared at Buffy grabbed a hold of her upper arm. "Can I talk with you for a

moment?" Spike asked through clenched jaws.

"Right now?" Buffy asked with widened eyes.

"Right now." Spike stated as he began to pull Buffy out of his mother's room.

"We'll be right back." Buffy called over her shoulder.

"We'll be in the living room when you're done talking." Anne explained.

"I'm sure we'll be done in a minute or two." Buffy stated.

"Dad why don't you make some tea, the kitchen is down the hall across from the

study." Spike said before pulling Buffy away and towards his room.

"I hope everything's alright with William and his girlfriend. They make such a cute

couple." Anne stated as they began to leave the room as well.

Giles came to a stop. "Oh, Buffy isn't William's girlfriend."

-Spike's Room-

"What the Bloody Hell is wrong with you?" Spike asked as he tossed Buffy into his

room and slammed the door shut.

Buffy turned to face Spike. "It was only a joke. There's no need for you to be over

reacting this way."

"I'm not over reacting. You were talking about which position would be best for my

little sister to fit two people in her bed." Spike yelled as he moved closer to Buffy.

"Yes, what position would be best for her and a friend to be able to sit on her bed and

gossip about what happened at school that day, or who like's who the most." Buffy

explained. "Spike your sister isn't that little girl you still think she is. Sooner or later she

is going to be having sex, and if it's not in her own bed then it'll be in someone else's."

"That doesn't help."

Buffy took a step closer to Spike. "It's not meant to. It's just something that you're

going to have to deal with."

"I don't want to." Spike said running a hand through his hair.

"Trust me, no older sibling wants to think of their little brother's or sister's doing the

same things we did at their age."

"Maybe I should send her to an all girls school." Spike mumbled.

"Won't help." Buffy stated.

Spike lifted an eyebrow. "How would you know?"

"My Grandparents tried it with my mother, and she still ended up having sex." Buffy

explained.

"What am I suppose to do then?" Spike asked.

"Nothing you can do." Buffy replied. "Do you remember my sister?"

"Brown hair, big blue eyes?"

"That's her."

"What about her?"

Buffy walked over to the bed and seat down. "She's getting ready to start college in

the fall. She'll be living in a dorm with no parental units around to keep an eye on her."

"So?" Spike asked taking a seat next to her.

"Any time I think about that I remember what happened with me."

"What happened with you?"

"I was barely there a month and I'd already had a one night stand with a guy I knew for

about a week. I just hope Dawn's smarter than I was."

"I'm sure she is."

Buffy nodded her head. "All I'm trying to say really, is that no matter what happens

with Drusilla you'll always be her big brother. She's going to do things you don't like, and

she'll date guys who you'll want to do physical harm to. She's young; it's in her nature.

You just have to let her know that none of that matters in the end, none of it."

"Thank you." Spike said with a smile.

"You're welcome. You get to be there for your younger sister through these years,

don't blow it by being more of a father and less a big brother and a friend."

"I'll try not to."

"I'll help you if you need it."

"I'd like that." Spike said as he stood from the bed and started to head towards his

door.

"Spike?" Buffy called out as she stood too.

"Yeah?" Spike asked as he turned to face her again.

"Do you think it's a bad sign that my husband has yet to tell anyone just that, that he

is my husband and I'm his wife?" Buffy asked.

Spike took a step forward. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. He's probably just

excited about seein' my mum again after all these years."

"That's what I'm worried about." Buffy whispered as Spike wrapped his arms around

her and she rested her head on his chest.

Chapter 22

-Spike's Flat-Living Room-

"Is everything alright?" Giles asked as Buffy and Spike walked into the living room.

Buffy nodded her head and locked eyes with Spike for a brief moment. "Yeah, just a

older sibling pep talk."

"You're an older sibling?" Drusilla asked from her spot in the large armchair in between

the two couches.

"Yeah. I have a younger sister named Dawn."

"Oh, how old is she?"

"18. She'll be starting college in the fall actually." Buffy said as she took a seat on one of

the leather couches across from Giles and Anne.

"Where will she be going?" Anne asked.

"UC Sunnydale was the latest I heard. It's just a few miles away from the main part of

town."

"Buffy went there with a few of her friends." Giles added.

"What did you major in?"

"Art." Buffy answered.

"Buffy's opening an art gallery here in town." Spike stated trying to help her out with all

the questioning while taking a seat next to Buffy.

"That's wonderful." Anne said with a smile.

Buffy smiled back. "My mother use to own it."

"Where is your mother now?"

Buffy looked down for a moment. "Um, she passed away when I was twenty."

"I'm sorry to here that." Anne said. "How old are you now?"

"I'm twenty-three."

"What's with the twenty questions?" Spike asked.

"Mum's trying to find out a reason why the two of you aren't a couple." Drusilla

stated.

"Yes, I called Buffy your girlfriend but Rupert told me it wasn't so." Anne explained.

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm seein' someone." Spike said.

"And also because I'm married." Buffy said looking at Giles who had yet to say

anything.

"Who are you seeing William?" Drusilla asked.

"A woman named Faith, whom you'll meet later." Spike stated.

"What's your husband like Buffy?" Anne asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Buffy said as she stood from the couch and walked

towards Spike's bedroom.

"What?" Anne asked.

"Buffy!" Giles yelled after her.

Spike stood and went to go after Buffy. "Let's pray I got my relationship skills from

Mum's side of thing and not yours."

"What did I do now?" Giles asked.

Spike turned back to face his father. "How long does it take a man to introduce his

own wife?"

"Rupert?" Anne asked in shock.

"I'll be right back."

-Spike's Room-

"I can't believe him!" Buffy yelled. "How could he just sit there and act as if I wasn't

suppose to let anyone know that I'm his wife. Why didn't he want to tell them?"

Knock-Knock

"Spike I really don't want to talk about this right now." Buffy said with her back facing

the door as she heard it slowly open.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not my son." Giles said as he walked into the room and

closed the door behind him.

Buffy turned to face him. "I'd really rather not speak with you right now either."

"Buffy I'm sorry if I upset you."

"That's all you seem to be doing lately."

"It's not my intention."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"I was excited about seeing Anne again." Giles explained.

"To excited to introduce me as your wife?"

"It completely left my mind."

"It left your mind that I was your wife?" Buffy questioned.

"Yes. No. That's not how I meant it."

"In the past two hours that you've been around them it never came up? Anne or

Drusilla never asked who I was, or why I was hanging around?"

"Anne thought you were William's girlfriend."

"And you told her I wasn't?"

"Yes."

"And in that time you didn't think that maybe, just maybe that was the time to tell her

who I was?"

"You're over reacting to all of this. You were nervous about meeting her at the

airport."

"That's because I found out she didn't know about me already." Buffy yelled giving up

on trying to control her anger.

"And now she does." Giles stated.

"Not because of you, or your doing."

"I'm sorry." Was all Giles could say.

"So am I." Buffy whispered. "I'm sorry that you don't hold me in such high regard as

Anne or Spike." Buffy said as she headed towards the door.

"Buffy!" Giles yelled heading after her.

Buffy turned to face him again. "I'm done talking to you about this. You love her more

then you could ever love me, or will love me."

"That's not true." Giles stated.

"From your actions it's hard not to believe it is." Buffy said before turning back to the

door.

"You want actions, here are some actions." Giles said as he grabbed Buffy's arm and

pulled her out of Spike's bedroom.

"Let go of me." Buffy yelled.

"Not until I prove something to you." Giles said pulling her closer to the living room.

"Let go!" She screamed.

"No!"

"What's going on?" Spike asked, as he stood from the couch ready to save Buffy if

need be.

"He won't let go of me." Buffy stated trying to pull her arm away from Giles.

"Rupert?" Anne called as she stood as well.

"I'm doing something I should have done to begin with." Giles said letting go of Buffy's

arm. "Anne, Drusilla I'd like to introduce you to my wife."

"Your wife?" Anne gasped. "Rupert she's younger than our own son."

"I know that and it doesn't matter."

"Well it should, you're twice her age. You could be her own father for heaven sakes."

Spike place a hand on his mother's shoulder and turned her to face him. "Mum didn't

you tell me that as long as there was love nothing else matters."

"This is different." Anne stated.

"How so?" Buffy demanded.

"Buffy." Giles whispered.

"No, I want to know why she thought everything was alright when I was Spike's

girlfriend, but not when I'm your wife."

"Because." Anne said trying to think of something to say.

"Look I'm sorry if him being married ruined a plan of yours to get back together and be

a happy family, but he is married." Buffy yelled.

"He was married to me first young lady." Anne yelled back.

"What!?" Buffy asked with wide eyes.

"I take it you didn't know that little fact."

"Were you?" Buffy asked as she turned to face Giles.

"Yes, but┘"

"How long?" Buffy questioned cutting him off.

"Four years." Giles replied.

Buffy looked away from him and stumbled as she took a step back. "I can't be here."

"Nor should you. This is a family matter." Anne stated.

"Mum!" Spike yelled before turning to run after Buffy. "Buffy wait!"

Chapter 23

"Buffy wait!" Buffy heard Spike yell as she stepped into the elevator and saw him

running out of his apartment. She stepped forward and pressed the close door

button. Just as the door was about to shut completely Spike's hand grabbed one of

them and pushed it open and walked onto the elevator.

"Just let me go. Just this once let me go." Buffy pleaded.

"Can't, I'm comin' with you." Spike said as he pushed the lobby floor button.

"Your mother won't be very pleased."

"Yeah well I'm not very pleased with her right this moment."

"I don't blame her for what she said, she was just in shock."

"Who do you blame then?" Spike asked.

"Myself." Buffy whispered.

"Why's that?"

"Because I married a man I don't really know."

"I'm sure he had a reason for keepin' it from you."

"I'm sure he did too, but after I found out about you he should have told me

everything. And if not when he found out I knew about you than he should have told

me when he found out that she was moving here." Buffy sighed.

"So, where we going?" Spike asked as the elevator doors opened to the lobby.

"I was going to go by Willow and Tara▓s and see if I could crash with them for the

night." Buffy said as they stepped out of the elevator and headed towards the

building's main entrance.

"I'll drive you." Spike said pulling his car keys out of his front pocket.

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I'm doin' it anyway."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

-Same Time Upstairs-

"Drusilla will you go to your room while Rupert and I talk?" Anne asked.

"Sure." Drusilla said and headed down the hallway to her room.

"Thank you." Anne called after her before turning to face Giles.

"Your little revelation most likely just cost me my marriage."

"I'm sorry."

"Finding out about William the way she did was enough of a shock for her so soon into

our marriage."

"She's not the only one shocked here Rupert." Anne stated.

"She was right, I should have informed you about all this before you and Drusilla got

here."

"It would have been nice. Why didn't you tell her about me?" Anne asked.

"I didn't know how. She was already a little weary about the fact that I'm the father of

another woman's child, I didn't know how to tell her on top of that we had been

married." Giles explained.

"You should have told me before I got here. I never would have made such a scene or

said those things that I said to her if I'd known."

"I know; I don't blame you."

"You should go fine her."

"She won't want to see me just yet, if ever."

"Can you answer me something?"

"Depends."

"Does William often act like that when it comes to her?"

"For some reason yes. It goes both ways actually."

"How so?"

"Buffy's father showed up one day and said a few things, William didn't appreciate

what was being said so he punched her father. Buffy was at William's side right away,

afterwards Buffy helped him with his hand."

"Was William alright?" Anne asked not liking the idea of her son getting into a fight of

any kind.

"Yes of course, he just needed some ice."

"Oh." Anne sighed in relief.

"Did you mean what you said about Buffy and William?"

"That I thought they made a cute couple?" Anne asked making sure that was what he

was asking.

"Yes that."

"Yes. Why?"

"I saw a connection between them the first time I saw them together."

"Oh?"

"And Buffy's father commented on it as well."

"William cares for her, that much I got from seeing the way he looks at her when he

thinks no one is watching him."

"I've noticed the same thing with Buffy." Giles said.

"What are you thinking Rupert?" Anne asked.

"That maybe Buffy met the wrong Giles' man first." He stated.

"Where to now?" Spike asked as he pulled out of Anya and Xander's parking lot. They

had been to all of Buffy's friends homes but either they weren't home or they had

plans already.

"I guess I could stay at the gallery."

"Buffy that place doesn't have anything in it yet."

"So?"

"Why don't you rent a room at 'The Sunnydale Inn'?"

"No money." Buffy stated. "I left my purse at your place when I left."

"I'll pay." Spike said not liking the idea of her staying in that building for the night.

"No you won't."

"Yes I will. I won't let you stay in that huge empty building all night."

"It's not empty."

"Right, it's got plenty of cobwebs to make a person feel right at home."

"Hey!" Buffy yelled.

"You know I'm right."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, but I'm paying you back."

"If you say so." Spike said heading to the hotel.

"I do." Buffy said looked out the car window.

Chapter 24

-The Sunnydale Inn-

"Here you go Sir. It's room 214, do you have any bags with you this evening?" A young

woman asked from behind the check-in desk of the hotel.

"No, just the two of us." Spike said as he looked over his shoulder to where Buffy was

standing.

"Alright. Steven will show you to your room." The woman said as a young man took

the key and headed towards the elevators.

"Thank you." Spike said before turning to get Buffy and follow the bellboy.

"If you or your wife need anything let us know." The woman called out as Spike

reached out for Buffy's arm.

"Will do.■ Spike called back with a grin on his face.

Buffy noticed the grin as they walked to the elevators. "What's so funny?"

"She thought you and I were married." Spike stated as they stepped into the elevator

car.

"And that's funny how?" Buffy asked with a stern look upon her face.

"She's not the first one to think that the two of us are an item."

"I still don't see how that's funny." Buffy said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's funny because everyone that we run into in this town seem to think we make a

good couple." Spike replied as the elevator stopped on their floor.

"Just because they thought we were married doesn't mean they thought we make a

good couple."

"Sure it does."

"How so?"

"They wouldn't think we were married if we made a bad couple." Spike explained as

they stopped in front of a large wooden door.

"Here we are Sir." The bellboy said as he pushed the door open and handed Spike the

key to the room. "Is there anything else you'll be needing?"

Spike looked around for a moment as Buffy walked past him. "No, this will do. Thank

you." Spike said handing the boy a rather large tip.

"Have a nice night."

"You too." Spike said as he closed the door before walking over to where Buffy was

now standing.

"There's only one bed." 'One very big bed.' She added in her head.

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"Only one bed."

"Only one you." Spike stated.

Buffy turned to face Spike and looked up at him. "You're not staying?"

"Wasn't planning on it. Do you want me to stay?" He asked.

"Only one bed." Buffy said again.

"I can sleep on the couch." Spike replied pointing to the small couch under one of the

room's windows.

"Or┘" Buffy started.

"Or what?" Spike asked.

"Or you could sleep in the bed." She finished.

"With you?" Spike asked a little shocked at what her answer might be.

"It's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

"That was different." Spike stated.

"How?" Buffy questioned.

"You weren't mad at your husband for one." Spike said thinking that was the easiest

one to explain.

"And for two?" Buffy asked.

"You know two." Spike stated looking away from her as he said it.

"You're dating Faith." Buffy replied.

"Actually that was three."

"Then what was number two?" She asked again.

Spike looked back towards her. "I wasn't havin' sex dreams about you yet."

Buffy looked at Spike with wide eyes. "Dreams? You've have more than one?"

"No." Spike said a little to fast.

"But you said 'dreams'."

"I meant dream. Just the one." Spike tried to cover.

"Oh." Buffy said sounding a little disappointed.

Spike took a deep breath and ran ha hand through his hair. "So, you take the bed. I've

got the couch."

Buffy shook her head. "Nope. You paid for the room, you take the bed."

"I got the room for you." Spike stated.

Buffy placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not going to sleep unless you take the bed."

"Fine." Spike sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Setting up the couch for me." Buffy said as she pulled a cover off the bed a grabbed a

pillow.

"I don't think so." Spike said taking the items from her hands.

"What!? Why not?"

"If anyone's sleepin' on that couch tonight it'll be me." Spike said moving towards said

couch.

Buffy stepped in front of him. "I already told you that you're sleeping in the bed."

"Then I guess you'll just have to join me in the bed, cause I'm not lettin' you sleep on

that couch."

"What about all the stuff you just said?" Buffy asked.

"We'll just have to be adults about it." Spike stated.

"Alright." Buffy said taking the cover and pillow and placing it back on the bed.

"Good." Spike said with a clap of his hands. "Now why don't you go take a nice bubble

bath and I'll order us some room service." Spike said walking over to the phone.

Buffy nodded her head and walked towards the bathroom door. "Can you ask them to

send up something for me to sleep in?"

"Sure thing."

"Thank you." Buffy said before closing the door behind her.

Chapter 25

- An Hour Later: Room 214-

"Room service is here." Spike called through the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." Buffy called back.

"Okay." Spike said before turning to face the room service boy and handing him a tip.

"Here you go."

"Thank you Sir." The boy said as he took the tip. "Is there anything else I can get for you

at this time?"

"No, this looks good." Spike said overlooking the food tray. "Thanks."

"Have a nice night."

"You too." Spike said as he closed the door and pushed the cart over to the small

dinning table in the room near the couch.

"So, what did you order?" Buffy asked as she walked out of the bathroom her body

wrapped in a white towel and her hair damp.

"It's kinda late so I thought┘" Spike's brain stopped working after he saw her in just the

towel.

"You thought what?" Buffy asked.

"I┘I um┘I thought you'd like something light to eat." Spike stuttered out.

Buffy walked closer to where Spike was standing a worried look on her face. "Are you

alright?"

"I┘You." Spike said pointing between the two of them.

Buffy looked down at herself and pulled the towel tighter against her body. "Oh, this

was all they had in the bathroom when I got out."

"I think there's a robe in the closet." Spike stated.

"Thanks." Buffy said as she walked over towards the closet and pulled out the robe

and placed it on, pulling the towel out from underneath and tossing it back into the

bathroom. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Chicken Manicotti." Spike replied as he placed the plates out on the table.

"Sounds good." Buffy said as she walked to the table.

"Only one way to find out." Spike said as he held a chair out for her. "What would you

like to drink?"

"What are my options?" Buffy asked.

"Wine, Beer, Soda, or Water." Spike called out as he looked in the mini- fridge.

Buffy thought about her options for a moment. "Waters good." 'Help me keep a clear

head.'

"Alright." Spike said a he grabbed a bottle of water for her and a soda for him, thinking

the same thing she had. "Here you go."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Buffy asked as he took seat across from her.

Spike nodded his head. "Yeah, just a bit shocked when I saw you walk out is all."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It was a good kind of shocked." Spike replied.

"Maybe we should eat." Buffy said as she looked down at her plate.

"Right, eat. No need to talk."

-Spike's Flat-

"It's getting late. I should be heading home." Giles said as he stood from one of the

couches in the living room.

"You don't have to." Anne said as she stood up.

"You▓ve had a long day, you need some rest."

"You sound just like William." Anne said with a small smile before continuing to speak.

"It's my body, I think I can tell when I need rest and when I don't."

"Mother, Mr. Giles is right. If William finds out I let you stay up this late he'll be very

cross with me." Drusilla said as she walked out of her room and into the living room

with the two grown ups.

"I won't tell if you don't." Anne said as she looked at her daughter.

"You know that won't work with William." Drusilla stated.

Anne's face turned more serious. "I doubt William even comes home tonight, he was

very upset with the way I treated Buffy."

"He knows you didn't mean anything by it." Drusilla said trying to make her mother feel

better.

"Yes, William has always been very forgiving, just like his father."

"I'm not as forgiving as you remember me to be." Giles stated.

'Yawn!' "Maybe it is time for me to turn in." Anne said all of the sudden feeling very

tired.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Giles said as he gave Anne a hug.

"Not everything will look so dim in the morning." She whispered before pulling away.

"I hope so." Giles said with a sad smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rupert."

"Goodnight Drusilla." Giles said as they walked to the front door.

"Goodnight Mr. Giles. It was nice to see you again."

"You too. Take care of your mother."

"I will." Drusilla replied before shutting the door and locking it. "Come along Mother, let▓s

get you to bed."

"Coming." Anne said as she stared at the closed door a moment longer.

Chapter 26

-The Sunnydale Inn-

"Did room service bring me something to sleep in?" Buffy asked as Spike pushed the

food cart out of the room and into the hallway.

"Yeah, its in the box by the bed." Spike called over his shoulder.

"Great." Buffy said as she picked up the box and headed back into the bathroom. "I'll be

right back."

After about fifteen minutes of waiting Spike walked over to the bathroom door.

"Buffy, is everything alright?"

"Sure, if I was on my honeymoon." Buffy mumbled, as she looked at her reflection in

the full-length mirror. She was wearing a black lacey negligee that dipped down

extremely low in both the front and the back. To go over the top she had a matching

robe.

"What was that?" Spike asked.

"This whole hotel must think we're a couple." Buffy called through the door.

"Why do you say that?" Spike questioned.

"Because of this." Buffy said as she opened the door and came face to face with

Spike. "Would you mind telling me exactly what you said to room service?"

Spike was in shock for the second time that night. He didn't think anything could beat

seeing her wrapped in only a towel but what she had on right now had his body

reacting in ways the towel never could have. "I ordered some food, and asked them to

send you up something to sleep in."

"What were you exact words?" Buffy questioned.

"I asked them to send up something for the woman who I checked in with to be able to

sleep in." Spike stated.

"That's it, nothing else?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing else." Spike replied.

"Why is it that when someone sees us together they think we're a couple?" Buffy

asked as she walked closer to the bed.

"Good eyes?" Spike suggested with a smirk on his face as he walked after Buffy.

"Funny." Buffy replied sarcastically.

Spike shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe they see the chemistry between us."

"There's no chemistry." Buffy said knowing it wasn't true. She had felt the connection

the two of them had every since the first time they locked eyes in 'The Magic Box'

that first day.

"There could be."

"You know I don't understand you sometimes. One minute you're acting one way, and

the next you're acting completely different."

"It all depends on who I'm around." Spike explained. "If I'm in a group then I act how I

should, but the minute I'm alone with you all I can think of is how much I want you."

"I want you too." Buffy whispered as she stepped closer to Spike.

"Then why do you fight it so much?" Spike asked as he pulled her against his body and

looked down at her.

Buffy pulled away a bit. "Because it's not just about us, this effects others just as

much."

Spike pulled her back to him. "Then how 'bout what happens in this room tonight stays

in this room."

⌠Like Vegas?■ Buffy looked up at him.

Spike nodded.

"Can you do that?" She questioned. "Cause I don't know if I can."

"If this is my only opportunity to be with you then I'll take it."

"This will change everything." Buffy whispered as she rose on her tiptoes and wrapped

her arms around his neck.

"Some time change is good." Spike whispered back as he leaned his head down to meet

hers.

"It can't leave this room." Buffy stated.

"It won't."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"There's no going back." Buffy said more for herself then for him.

"Buffy you don't have to do this."

"I want to, that's the problem."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Spike captured her lips in a passionate kiss as he led them both to the bed, slowly

pushing them back never breaking from each other' lips.

As hands roamed clothes were removed and tossed aside until both blondes were

completely naked.

"So beautiful." Spike gasped as he took in her petite form thinking it was better then in

his dreams. The way she moved against him when he touched her, and the sounds

that escaped her lips. If he hadn't wanted her before there was no mistaking that he'd

want her now.

Buffy was having similarly thoughts as she watched the way his muscles rippled

under her figures as she ran them over his chest and back. As he entered her she

knew that she wasn't going to be able to keep this to just one night.

Buffy and Spike made love for the next few hours, neither one wanting their time

together to end.

Chapter 27

-The Next Morning: Spike's Flat-

Knock-Knock

"Who is it?" Anne asked through the apartments door.

"Rupert." Giles replied.

Anne pulled the door open. "Rupert, good morning."

"I'm not here to early am I?"

"Of course not, come in." Anne said as she stepped aside and allowed him to pass. "I

was just about to make Drusilla some breakfast, would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to." Giles said with a small smile. "That's one of the things I've missed most

about you."

"Buffy's not a cook I take it." Anne said as she led him to the kitchen where Drusilla was

waiting at a small table in the corner chopping up a few potatoes.

"No. Not really."

"Well in that case you're welcome to eat here anytime you'd like." Anne said as she

went over to the stove.

"Thank you." Giles replied and took a seat at the table with Drusilla. "Hello Drusilla."

Drusilla looked up from what she was doing. "Hello Mr. Giles."

"Did William ever come back?" Giles asked as Anne took the potatoes from her

daughter.

"I'm not sure. He could have come back after I was asleep, and then left again before I

woke up." Anne stated before walking over to the stove and placing the potatoes in

the frying pan. "What about Buffy? Did she ever show up at your place?"

Giles shook his head. "No, she probably stayed with one of her friends."

"I'm sure that's what she did." Drusilla replied.

-The Sunnydale Inn-Room 214-

When Buffy woke up she noticed the feel of strong arms wrapped around her and she

couldn't help but smile as he pulled her closer to him.

"Mornin' Luv." Spike whispered as he trailed kisses along her neck.

"Morning." Buffy said as she turned around to face him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a long time. How 'bout you?"

"The same." Buffy said with a smile.

"Good." Spike stated as he began to kiss her neck again. "What are you thinkin' about?"

"How much work the gallery is going to need."

"Then I must be doing somethin' wrong." Spike said as he looked down at her and

rested on his elbow.

"You're not doing anything wrong." Buffy said looking up at Spike and running a hand

over his chest and down his back.

"I'm sure you're friends will help you out."

"I know they will, it's still gonna be a lot of work."

"I'll help you as much as you need it." Spike said as he ran a hand up the inside of her

thigh.

"You might want to see how long the list is before you make that offer." Buffy said as

she moved so Spike could have better access.

"The list can be over two-hundred pages, I'll still help."

"Thank you." Buffy said with a gasp as a finger entered her core.

"It's the least I can do, after all you offered to help me with Dru."

"I think Drusilla is going to be easier than getting this gallery back up and running."

"When it comes to Dru nothings easy." Spike said as he inserted another finger.

"What time do you have to go to work?" Buffy asked as she rolled her head back on

the pillow.

"When ever I say, I'm the boss."

"I'm suppose to meet Willow at the gallery around eleven."

Spike looked over to the clock on the nightstand. "It's nine-thirty now."

"I should probably get going then. I need to go home and change." Buffy said with a

smile.

"I'll drive you."

"Can we go by your place first, I need to get my purse?"

"Sure. But not right now." Spike said with a grin as he made his way down her body.

"Definitely not right now." Buffy gasped as he replaced his fingers with his tongue.

Chapter 28

-A Few Hours Later: Spike's Flat-

"Here we are Luv." Spike said as he pushed open the apartment door.

Buffy place a hand over his and looked up at him. "Thank you, for everything."

"Should be thankin' you too." Spike said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"William is that you?" Anne asked as she made her way over to the door.

"Let the fun begin." Buffy mumbled as she looked away from Spike.

"Yeah Mum it's me." Spike called out with a sigh.

"I was worried about you, it's not like you to just┘Oh!" Anne came to a stop as she

entered the hallway by the door.

"Mum you remember Buffy don't you?" Spike asked sarcastically.

"Anne is that William┘Buffy?" Giles came to a stop next to Anne in the hallway.

"I left my purse here yesterday." Buffy said not looking at Giles. "Spike brought me by

to pick it up."

"Were the two of you together all night?" Anne asked.

"No, I paid for a room at 'The Sunnydale Inn' for Buffy, and I stayed at the restaurant

for the night. I picked her back up this morning so she could get her bag." Spike

explained the story that he and Buffy had come up with on the ride over.

"How much was the room? I'll pay you back." Giles said as he pulled his wallet out of his

back pocket.

"No need." Spike said holding up a hand.

Giles opened his wallet. "I insist."

"No need really. You let me stay with you few a while, we're even."

"You staying with us didn't cost money, the room last night did."

"Giles I already told him I'd pay him." Buffy explained.

Giles looked at Buffy in shock. 'Giles?' "Did you┘Did you just call me Giles?"

"Yes." Buffy said nodding her head.

"You never call me Giles."

"I do now." Buffy replied.

"Buffy I'd like to speak with you." Giles said taking a step forward.

"I can't right now, I have to go home and change before I meet Willow at the gallery."

Buffy said as she took a step back and closer to the door.

"I think us talking is a bit more important than meeting with Willow at your gallery."

"And I think 'my' gallery is more important than us talking. I've already told you Giles, I'm

done talking."

"How dare you speak to him that way." Anne yelled as she stepped closer to Giles.

"He's my husband and I'll speak to him however the hell I want to speak to him." Buffy

yelled back. "Can we go?" Buffy asked looking up at Spike as he placed a hand on her

shoulder.

"William you're not going to let her talk to your parents that way are you?" Anne asked

in shock at the way her son was reacting to Buffy.

"With the way you've talked to her I'd have to say yes." Spike replied before looking

down at Buffy. "Give me a sec to change and we'll be on our way."

"Alright. I'll wait for you by the car."

"I won't take long." Spike said as he made his way past his parents and into his room.

-Spike's Room-

"You have feelings for her." Drusilla called out from her spot leaning against his

doorframe.

"What?" Spike asked as he turned around to face his sister as he pulled a new shirt on.

"Mr. Giles' wife. You have feelings for her." Drusilla stated again.

"What of it?" Spike asked as he walked closer to the door.

"It won't end well."

"Yeah well it didn't start out to well either." Spike said as she pushed past her.

"What about Mother?" Drusilla questioned.

Spike turned back around to face Drusilla. "Look after her, I'll be back later."

"One night won't be enough." Drusilla called out after her brother's retreating form.

-Spike's Car-

"Sorry 'bout that." Spike said as he walked over to his car where Buffy was standing.

"Don't be."

After a few minutes of driving Spike looked over to Buffy who was staring out the

window.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Buffy said as she turned to face him. "You should go back home."

Spike looked back to the road. "I'm drivin' you to your place."

"After. Once you drop me off, you should go back home and talk with your mother."

"How are you going to get to the gallery?" Spike asked.

"I have a car, I just don't like to drive it."

"I can drop you off at the gallery."

Buffy shook her head. "No, you need to talk to your mother."

Spike pulled the car over to the side of the road. "What's this about? You can be mad

at her but I can't?"

"You're mad at her for all the wrong reasons." Buffy stated as she turned her body to

face him as well.

"I'm mad at her for how's she's been treatin' you."

"And that's the wrong reason." Buffy said.

"How so?" Spike asked.

"You shouldn't let your feelings for me get in the way of your feelings for your

mother."

"I'm not."

"You are. If anyone else had spoken to your mother the way I did you would have torn

them apart." Buffy explained.

"I┘" Spike started.

"You know I'm right. So you're going to drop me off at my house, then you're going

back to your place to make things better with you mother. You both need each other,

now more than ever."

Spike sighed before starting the car up again. "Alright, you win. Drop you off, go

apologize to my mum for bein' such an ass."

"Good boy." Buffy said as she patted his upper thigh.

-Spike's Flat-

"Anne I'm going to go see if I can catch Buffy before she leaves." Giles said as he rose

from the couch. "Are you going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine Mr. Giles. Talking to your wife it more important right now, I'll take good

care of her." Drusilla said as she walked over to her mother. "Thank you Drusilla." Giles

said before he left the apartment.

"Mum?" Drusilla asked.

"Huh?" Anne asked not really paying attention to anything.

"Let's go sit out on the balcony."

"Alright Dear." Anne said as she stood up.

"Don't worry, William will be back soon." Drusilla said trying to calm her mother.

"How can you be so sure?" Anne asked.

"She'll make him." Drusilla stated as she opened the door to the balcony.

"Why would she?"

"Because she knows what it's like to lose her own mother."

Chapter 29

-Giles' Residents-

"Buffy." Giles called out as he entered the master bedroom where Buffy was finishing

her make-up.

"Giles I meant it when I said I didn't want to talk to you." Buffy said as she transferred

items from one purse to another.

"Well I do want to talk. And I want to know why you've started calling me Giles instead

of Rupert?"

"You don't seem to mind when my friends call you Giles."

"Yes, but you're my wife." Giles replied.

Buffy closed her bag and turned to face Giles. "I really feel that only one woman should

call you Rupert in a town."

"This is because of Anne?" Giles questioned. "She's always called me Rupert."

"And so have I." Buffy stated angrily.

"All this has been about who calls me Rupert?"

"No! All this has been about the fact that I have no clue about who the man I married is.

I find out you have a son, yes I'm shocked but I deal. Now I find out you were married

before, I'm in shock and I'm not dealing."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that." Giles said.

"You seem to be sorry about a lot of things lately."

"And you're not sorry about anything?" Giles asked.

"What do I have to be sorry about?" 'Other than sleeping with your son, which you

don't know about, and I'm not sorry for.' Buffy added in her head.

"What about the affair you had with Angel?" Giles questioned trying to come up with a

way to get his point across.

"Okay, I didn't tell you that so you could throw it in my face whenever you felt like it.

And my having an affair with Angel has nothing to do with us." Buffy stated.

"Sure it does. I know you and Angel were lovers, and I'm okay with you being friends

with him and spending time alone with him."

"Angel and I don't have a child together, and we were never married. You and Anne do

and were." Buffy said.

After a few minutes of silence she walked over to where Giles was standing and pulled

her wedding ring off of her finger and handed it to him.

"What are you doing?" Giles asked as she placed the rings in his hand.

"I'm done listening to you trying to come up with reasons why you're right and I'm

wrong. And I'm done trying to make you understand." Buffy sighed before heading out

towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To meet Willow at the gallery." Buffy replied.

"Will you be back?"

"Maybe." Buffy said as she turned to the walk out the room.

"Buffy?" Giles called after her.

Buffy stopped just short of the door but didn't turn around. "I can't do this anymore.

Go be with your family."

"You are my family." Giles said as he came to stand behind her.

"Not the way I should be." Buffy whispered.

Giles placed a hand on her arm and turned her to face him. "Is this because of William?"

Buffy pulled free of his hold. "No, it's because of me."

-Spike's Flat-

"Mum!" Spike called out as he walked into the apartment.

"She's in her room." Drusilla said from behind him.

"Is she alright?" Spike asked as he turned to face his sister.

"She will be after you talk to her." Drusilla said as she picked up a pair of keys and her

purse.

"Where are you going?" Spike asked noticing Drusilla's movements.

"Exploring."

"I don't want you walkin' around town by yourself." Spike said.

"It's a small town, I think I can take care of myself for a few hours." Drusilla replied.

"I don't care how small of a town Sunnydale is, I don't want you walkin' around on your

own."

"You do it." Drusilla said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm older, and not a teenage girl." Spike stated.

Drusilla closed the distance between herself and her brother and placed a hand on his

shoulder. "William I'll be fine. My cell number's on the board in the kitchen and I'll call ever

hour on the hour."

Spike sighed. "Fine, but no more than a few hours."

"Thank you." Drusilla said giving Spike a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you have any money?"

"No┘"

Spike pulled out his wallet and pulled out a few twenties. "Here. Don't spend it all in one

place."

Drusilla smiled and took the offered money. "I won't." She walked over to the door and

opened it. "I'll be back later."

"Be careful."

"I will."

"I mean it Dru. Movin▓ here was for your benefit as well as Mum's."

"Always my protector." Drusilla teased. "I promise I'll be good while I'm out."

"Crazy bint." Spike sighed as she closed the door behind her.

"I heard that." Drusilla said popping her head back through the doorway.

"I bet you did. Now go have fun explorin'."

"Bye."

"If that phone doesn't ring in an hour I'm comin' after you." Spike called after her.

Drusilla nodded her head. "One hour on the dot."

"Drusilla?" Anne called out as she walked into the hallway by the door.

"She just left." Spike said turning to face his mother.

"Oh William you're home." Anne said in a small smile upon fully entering the area.

"Yeah, did you need Dru for something?" Spike asked pointing at the door behind him.

Anne shook her head. "No, I heard the door and was wondering who it was."

"Just me." Spike said as he walked into the living room.

Anne followed him. "I thought you'd be gone most of the day."

Spike took a seat on one of the couches and waited for his mother to do the same. "I

thought we should talk, but if you want me gone I can go."

Anne reached out a hand to keep Spike from leaving. "No, I'd like us to chat."

"Do you want anything to drink first?"

"No thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright." Spike said as he sat back.

"What did you want to talk about?" Anne asked.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"It's understandable."

"No it's not." Spike said shaking his head.

"Yes it is. You didn't like the way I spoke to Buffy. Not that I blame you, I didn't like the

way I spoke to her either."

"Then why did you?" Spike asked.

"Do you remember what it's like to have feelings for the same person someone else

cares for?" Anne asked as she leaned forward.

"Yeah┘" Spike responded not knowing where his mother was taking this.

"That's what's happening now with Rupert and Buffy." Anne explained. "I still have

feelings for your father, but he's married to another woman."

"Buffy." Spike replied.

"Yes, Buffy. I'm sure she's a great person, but right now all I see is the person standing

in my way to being with Rupert again." Off the look her son was giving her she

continued. "I know it's not right, but I can't help feeling the way I do."

"You didn't have a problem with her when you thought she and I were dating though?"

"No, I thought the two of you were good together."

"We were." Spike whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Spike said louder.

"You care for her." Anne stated noticing the look in her son's eyes.

"More than I should."

"What about this Faith girl you mentioned?"

"I like her, but more as a friend."

"Then why are you dating her?" When Spike looked away a light bulb went off in her

head. "Oh, to make Buffy jealous. I take it they have a not so pretty past together?"

Spike looked back to his mother and nodded his head. "Faith's slept with every

boyfriend Buffy's ever had."

"Oh┘"

"With the exception of Dad."

"Oh!" Anne said with a sigh of relief. "Why would you date a person like that?"

"It's part of her past. Nothing I can do to change that, so why should I hold it against

the person she's trying to be now."

"You shouldn't. People make mistakes, it's in their nature."

"Guess so." Spike said as he stood up from the couch.

"What did you do?" Anne asked as she also stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that look. You did something you knew was wrong, but you're not sorry about

doing it." Anne said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"William."

"Mum please, just let it go."

"Alright, but only for now." Anne said with a sigh.

"I'll be in the study if you need me." Spike said before walking away.

After Spike disappeared Anne sat back down. "Oh William, what have you done?"

Chapter 30

-Summer's Gallery-

"You're late." Willow called out as she saw Buffy walking towards her.

"I know, sorry." Buffy said as she grabbed her keys out of her purse and opened the

gallery door.

"Rough night?" Willow asked as she followed Buffy into the gallery.

"Something like that." Buffy answered as she turned on the lights and put in the code

for the alarm.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not now."

"I'm here when you're ready to, just so you know."

"Thanks." Buffy whispered as she and Willow moved into the many part of the gallery.

"Wow!" Willow gasped. "This is going to take a lot of work."

"It only looks like a lot because it's not clean yet." Buffy said as she looked around at all

the dust and cobwebs that had been calling this place home for the past few years.

"What happens after it's clean?"

Buffy ran the main parts through her head. "New piping."

"Then?"

"New floors."

"Then?" Willow asked again.

"Re-paint the walls."

"Then?"

"Let's just start with those." Buffy said knowing the list was much longer.

"Good idea." Willow replied.

"Do you think the others will help?" Buffy asked as they walked around.

"Tara and I will." Willow answered. "I'm sure Xander and Angel will lend a hand. Anya has

'The Magic Box' to run, and Cordy might help with telling you where to put the art

work."

Buffy nodded her head. "And Spike said he'd help."

Willow stopped walking and turned to face Buffy. "I thought the plan was to stay

away from Spike as much as possible?"

Buffy sighed knowing where this was going before it even started. "I need all the

muscle I can get right now Wills. The plan will take place after my gallery's up and

running." She added the last part in hopes that Willow would just drop it but knew it

wasn't true, not after last night.

Willow looked at Buffy with wide eyes. "You already broke every part of the plan."

"What?" Buffy asked innocently.

"You did." Willow said accusingly.

"I did what?"

"How could you Buffy?"

"How could I what?"

"You slept with him." Willow stated.

Buffy made a fake gasp of shock. "I did no such thing."

"Yes you did." Willow said pointing a finger at Buffy. "I know what you look like the day

after you've spent all night makin' hot monkey love, I was you're room mate in college

for a while." Willow stated. "You slept with Spike. You slept with your stepson."

Buffy threw her hands in the air. "So what if I did."

"Buffy you're a married woman."

"So?"

"Buffy┘" Willow said with a tilt to her head.

"Stop looking at me that way." Buffy said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright. I slept with Spike. I'm a horrible person."

"Why?" Willow asked.

"Why am I a horrible person?"

"Why'd you sleep with Spike?"

"Because I met his mother." Buffy replied.

"Not following you there."

"I met Spike's mother yesterday."

"So you slept with him?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, I slept with him because I wanted to."

"Then how does his mother fit into this?" Willow questioned.

"She apparently was married to my husband. Which he never thought to tell be about

either." Buffy stated.

"Huh?" Willow asked in shock.

"That's right. Giles was married to Spike's mother for four years."

"And he didn't tell you?"

"No, she told me after she found out I was his new wife."

"Wow!" Was the only thing Willow could think to say at that moment.

"And he's still in love with her." Buffy added.

"How do you know that?"

"Because it took him over two hours to tell her I was his wife."

"So because of all this you slept with Spike?" Willow asked trying to put everything

together.

"No, I slept with Spike because I wanted to." Buffy said again. "The reason why it

happened last night is because I knew he cared about me and wanted to be with me

just as much as I wanted him."

"What about Faith?" Willow questioned wondering if Buffy had thought about that

part of the equation.

"What about her?" Buffy asked.

'Nope, hasn't thought about that yet.' "Isn't she dating Spike?"

"So?"

"Buffy."

"We agreed it was a one night thing." Buffy stated.

"Like your affair with Angel."

Buffy rolled her eyes at Willow's comment. "God! Why is everyone throwing that back

in my face today?"

"Huh?" Willow asked in confusion.

"Earlier Giles brought it up."

"I thought I was the only outside party that knew about that." Willow stated.

"Willow, he▓s my husband."

"Right, so not the point."

"I know what you're thinking, but this is nothing like with Angel."

"He was dating Cordelia."

"He still is."

"Spike's dating Faith."

"It's not going to happen again." Buffy said more for herself than Willow.

"That's what you said about Angel, and that lasted for almost three months." Willow

said sarcastically.

"Can we just drop this?" Buffy asked not wanting to think about the past.

Willow nodded her head. "Yeah, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Buffy looked down at where her wedding ring should be. "I already am." She whispered. 


	3. Chapters 31 t0 36

Chapter 31

A few hours later after talking with Willow a bit longer Buffy decided that she didn't want the amount of stress she had in her life right now with everything dealing with Giles and his family.

-Spike's Flat-

Knock-Knock

"William there's someone at the door." Anne called out from the living room.

"I'm coming." Spike called back as he walked out of the study and towards the front door.

Knock-Knock

"Buffy┘" Spike whispered as he open the door.

"Hey." She said with a small smile.

"Hey." He said back.

"Can I come in?" Buffy asked.

"Oh! Sure, right this way." Spike said stepping away from the door to let her in.

"Thanks." Buffy said as she walked past him.

Ring-Ring

"Excuse me, that'll be Dru." Spike said before walking over to the phone. "Hello."

"William."

"Dru it's been over five hours I think it's time to come home."

"Just a little longer."

"You said that two hours ago."

"Fine, I'll come home."

"Thank you."

"Say 'Hi" to Buffy for me."

Spike turned back to face where Buffy was standing by the door. "How'd┘? You know what, never mind. Just come home."

"I'll be there soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Spike hung up the phone and walked back over to Buffy. "Dru says hi."

"How'd she know I was here?" Buffy asked.

"Don't ask, it's just something she can do."

"Like the comment she made in the airport?"

Spike nodded his head. "Yeah, like that."

"William was that your sister?" Anne asked as she made her way towards the door.

"She said she's on her way home." Spike answered.

"Good. Who was at the┘Hello Buffy." Anne said as she came to a stop in the hallway.

"Hi."

"What brings you by?" Anne asked.

"You actually." Buffy replied. "I was hoping we could talk."

"I think that's a good idea. We can talk out on the balcony." Anne said holding out an arm motioning in that direction.

"Sure."

Knowing this was going to be a private discussion Spike thought it was best to leave them alone. "I'll be in the study if either of you need me."

"Alright William." Anne said before turning her full attention to Buffy. "This way Buffy."

"Thanks."

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Anne asked as the two of them took a seat at the small table that was set on the balcony.

Buffy placed her hands in her lap before speaking. "My behavior for one. I don't usually lose my temper the way I have been these past couple of days."

"It's understandable. All this has been somewhat of a shock to the both of us."

"I just wanted to apologize. I have nothing against you personally, from what Spike's told me about you you're a wonderful person and mother."

"My son says the same thing about you, except for the mother part. You're not a mother are you?"

A small smile spread across Buffy's face as she shock her head. "No, not yet. I'd like to be one day though."

"I'm sure you'd make a great mother when the time is right. I want you to know that I have nothing against you as well."

Buffy's face turned serious. "Except that I'm married to the man you're still in love with."

"Except that." Anne said with a nod. "I'm sure you feel the same way."

"Not as much as I should."

"But some none the less."

"Some." Buffy agreed.

"What are your feelings towards my son?" Anne asked trying to see if she could get Buffy to spill the secret that was being kept.

"Excuse me?" Buffy asked not knowing where that question had come from.

"You can't hide it from me. I've seen the way you and William look at each other when you think no one's watching, and how your body language is whenever you touch."

Buffy stood from her seat. "I'm sorry but I think you're letting your eyes play tricks on you."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Anne replied as she stood up as well.

"You are." Buffy stated as she walked off the balcony and back into the living room.

"If that's the case then why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?" Anne asked pointing to Buffy's ring finger.

Buffy looked down at her hand then back up to Anne. "I┘um┘" 'Think Buffy think.' "I didn't want anything to happen to it while I was working at my gallery." 'Good job. That's a very believable reason.' Buffy thought not knowing why she didn't just tell Anne what she wanted to hear.

"I see." Anne said with a nod.

"I should be going now. I've done what I came here to do."

"I'll show you to the door."

"You don't have to."

Anne smiled. "I'm being polite."

"Alright then." Buffy said knowing this woman wasn't going to give up until she had her way.

"William come say goodbye to Buffy." Anne called as she and Buffy walked towards the front door.

"That's not necessary." Buffy replied.

"Of course it is."

"You called?" Spike asked as he walked over to them.

"Yes, Buffy's on her way out. I thought you could walk her to her car." Anne stated.

"Um, yeah sure."

"Good." Anne said before turning to face Buffy again. "Thank you for dropping by. Please feel free to do so again."

"Thanks." Buffy said not sure how to take what Anne was doing.

"I'll be right back." Spike said as he opened the door for Buffy.

Anne patted Spike on the back. "No rush. I'm going to start dinner."

"Why do I have the feeling that your mother is trying to push us together?" Buffy asked as they waited for the elevator to reach the top.

"'Cause she is." Spike answered.

"Why?"

"I'm sure she has some crazy reason." Spike said as the elevator doors slowly opened.

"William! Buffy!" Drusilla said with a smile as she walked off.

"It's about time you showed up." Spike muttered.

"Hello to you too my darling brother."

"Hello Dru."

"Hey Drusilla." Buffy said as she gave the girl a small hug.

"Are you leaving?" Drusilla asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I was hoping I could show you what I bought today."

"Maybe some other time." Buffy offered.

"Okay."

"I'm walking Buffy to her car. Mum's startin' dinner, will you go help her and I'll be back up soon."

"Sure." Drusilla said walking over to the apartment door. "Bye Buffy."

"Bye Drusilla."

Once inside the elevator Spike pushed the lobby button and waited for the doors to close.

Buffy was giving Spike's body a once over before her gaze stopped at his lips. "Spike can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends on the favor." Spike said turning to face Buffy fully.

"Kiss me."

"What!?" 'Did she just ask me to do what I think she asked me to do?'

"Kiss me." Buffy repeated. "Please, I haven't been able to get the way your lips feel against my body out of my head all day."

"Don't have to ask me twice, well actually you did, but┘"

"Spike!" Buffy yelled.

"Right, kiss." Spike said before pulling Buffy fully against him and crashing his lips to hers. After what seemed like forever Spike and Buffy pulled away for some much needed air. "I guess it's safe to say this one time thing isn't going to work."

Buffy shook her head. "Nope, not in the least bit." Buffy replied before attacking his lips again.

"I'm glad." Spike said as they pulled away again. "That's one promise I really didn't want to keep."

As the elevator door opened the blonde couple walked out and into the lobby then made their way to where Buffy's car was parked.

"Meet me later."

"Where?" Spike asked as he opened the car door for her.

"'The Factory'."

"That's not a very private place."

"It's not meant to be." Buffy replied as she got in and started up her car rolling the window down so she could still talk to Spike with the door closed.

"What time?"

"Nine-thirty."

"I'll be there." Spike answered before leaning in through the window and giving Buffy one last kiss goodbye total unaware of the older woman standing out on the balcony looking down at them.

Chapter 32

-The Factory-

"Buffy Hey! What are you doing here?" Willow asked as she saw Buffy over at the bar where she was placing her and Tara's drink orders.

"I thought I'd come out, see what's going on with my friends, maybe have a drink and relax." Buffy said before she placed her order.

"You're here to see Spike aren't you?"

"No."

"Buffy."

"Really! I'm out to have some fun, that's all." Buffy said trying to defend herself from her friend's questioning.

"And if a certain bleached blonde younger Giles' man just so happens to show up it's not like you can't not say hello to him, right?" Willow asked sarcastically.

"It would be rude not to." Buffy replied.

Willow grabbed her drinks. "Right. Why don't you come and chat with me and the gang until your date shows up."

"He's not my date." Buffy called after her as she grabbed her own drink and followed the redhead to the table everyone was seated at.

"And yet he'll most likely be gettin' lucky tonight."

"Willow!"

"Buffy!" Willow yelled back as she turned to face her friend before they got to close to the table to keep talking about this.

"It was a one night deal."

"With an un-limited number of re-plays."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I think I liked you better when you were the shy quite type."

Willow's face turned serious. "And I think I like you better when you're not heartbroken."

Buffy gave Willow a small smile. "I won't be. Now show me to the gang."

"Right this way." Willow called over her shoulder.

"Hey it's the Buffster." Xander called out as he stood to give her a hug.

"Hey guys." Buffy said as she took a seat in-between Willow and Angel.

"Outing it on your own this evening?" Tara asked.

Buffy took a drink before answering the question. "Yep, and I plan on getting you all drunk so you'll do whatever I ask."

"Whatever you want with what?" Angel asked.

"Getting my mother's old gallery back up and runnin'."

Angel gave Buffy a small hug. "Buffy that's great. Why didn't you tell us you were buying your mother's building back?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "Just wanted to make sure it was mine before I said anything."

"Willow why don't you look as in shock as the rest of us?" Anya asked.

"I already knew." Willow answered.

"She saw the place earlier today." Buffy explained so no one thought they were being left out.

"So Buff, how much work we talkin'?" Xander asked.

"Nothing major yet. Just the clean up, moving things around to make room for the new floor plans. Stuff like that."

"So you're gonna need muscle?"

"That defiantly counts you out Xander." Cordelia stated with a laugh.

"At least I'm offering to help. You'd probably be to worried about breaking a nail." Xander bit back.

"Ah, the sweet sound of bickering from ex high school sweethearts." Willow said with a sigh.

"Guys there is no need to fight. Plenty of work for all who's willing." Buffy stated.

"Count me in Buff."

"Thanks Xand."

"Me too." Willow added.

"Yeah." Tara replied.

"When ever you need me." Angel offered.

"Thank you."

"I'd help but I have to run 'The Magic Box'." Anya stated.

"That's okay."

"I'll help too, but only with the decorating, and only by telling people where things should go. I don't do manual labor." Cordelia stated.

Buffy and Willow shared a look before she turned back to look at Cordelia. "Thanks."

"Who we thankin'?" Spike asked as he walked up to the table and Willow made room for him by moving closer to Tara.

"Everyone." Buffy answered.

"For?"

"They all said they'd help me with the gallery."

"Don't forget me."

"I wouldn't dream of it. The more man power the better, and the less us ladies have to do." Buffy said with a big smile.

"Knew you only liked me for my body." Spike stated.

"What else would I like you for?" Buffy questioned.

"My brain."

"You have one?" Buffy asked in shock.

"Funny Luv, real funny." Spike said before taking a sip of her drink.

"I thought so." Buffy said taking back her drink.

"Are they joking?" Tara asked.

"Who knows, maybe?" Xander offered.

Buffy turned her attention back to all of her friends. "Yes we're joking."

"Oh."

"Without Spike none of this would be happening." Buffy told them.

"How so?" Angel asked.

"Spike sold me the building."

"You owned it?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, was gonna upgrade my restaurant." Spike explained.

"You have a restaurant?" Anya asked.

"Yeah."

"Is that why you moved to Sunnydale?" Tara asked.

"One of the reasons." Spike said nodding his head.

"What's it called?" Xander asked.

"'The Crypt'."

Cordelia's eyes widened. "You're the owner of 'The Crypt'? That's one of the hottest new places to dine in Southern California."

"Not exactly new, been around for 'bout a year now."

"You know about 'The Crypt'? How?" Buffy asked.

"I'm rich. Rich people know about these places long before non-rich people do, that way when those type of people start to show up more often the rich people find a new place." Cordelia explained.

"Of course." Buffy said with a nod.

"So, since we know the owner do we get free meals and VIP treatment?" Xander asked.

"Xander if they let people like you in it wouldn't be the hottest new place anymore." Cordelia stated.

Xander puffed his chest. "I'm cool." When everyone at the table gave him a look he added on to his statement. "I can be cool."

"Anyone who does the Snoopy dance is not cool." Cordelia said with a roll of the eyes.

"I only do that around Christmas." Xander said trying to defend himself.

"Yes, but you do it." Cordelia said trying to get her point across.

"I think it's sexy."

"Anya you think making a sandwich is sexy." Willow said.

"Done the right way it can be."

"Anyway!" Buffy yelled not wanting Anya to go into how making a sandwich could be thought as sexy.

"Right. Maybe on special occasions." Spike said answering Xander's earlier question.

Xander got a goofy grin on his face. "Thanks Man."

"No prob, just let me know ahead of time and I'll set it up."

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Buffy said as she stood up from the table with an empty glass in hand.

"Do you want anyone to come with?" Willow asked.

Buffy shook her head. "I think I'll make this trip alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Buffy said before turning to walk away.

"We'll be here."

"Okay." Buffy called back over her shoulder.

"So Spike, Buffy told me that your mother and sister are in town." Willow said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, they got here yesterday."

"How do they like it so far?"

"They haven't really gotten a chance to get out yet." Spike explained.

"Oh." Willow said not know what else to ask. She didn't think asking how his sex life was going was a conversation that should be had with so many people around.

"I'll be right back." Angel told Cordelia.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I need to get some air."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just need some air. I won't be long." Angel said before walking in the same direction Buffy had gone.

"Is everything okay with Angel?" Tara asked.

"I guess so. He said he needed some air."

Chapter 33

-The Factory-

"Angel! You startled me." Buffy said holding a hand to her chest as she walked around the corner from the restrooms.

"Sorry."

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I thought we could talk."

"About?"

"How about some fresh air?" Angel asked offering Buffy his arm.

"Okay." Buffy said taking his arm.

Angel led them to a secluded part near the club.

"Mind telling me what this is about?"

"Spike." Angel stated.

"What about him?" Buffy asked unsure of what Angel was about to say.

"I know." Angel replied.

"You know what?" Buffy asked playing dumb the way she had done with Willow at the gallery.

"I know what's going on between you and him."

'Great another person to lie to.' "Nothings going on."

Angel placed his hands on either side of Buffy's shoulders and turned her to him fully. "I know you Buffy, maybe better than anyone else. I know when you're hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything." Buffy said moving out of Angel's hold.

"Buffy yes you are. You're acting the same way you did when you and I had our affair."

"Which one?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Any of them." Angel stated not letting Buffy win their conversation by making him feel bad about anything.

Buffy sighed and looked up at Angel. "This is different."

"Because you're married now?"

"Because I don't feel guilty about it." Buffy replied.

"And you felt guilty when we were together?" Angel asked.

"No, I felt guilty when we weren't. I felt guilty because I wanted to be with you even when you were with someone else." Buffy explained.

"You don't feel guilty being with Spike, even though you're married and he's your stepson?"

"I don't feel guilty that I'm with him, but I do feel guilty about the way we got there. I don't regret anything that I've done with Spike; I just regret that we're cheating on others." Buffy stated. "I know what it's like to be cheated on and I know what it's like to be the other woman."

"But you still do it." Angel said.

"But I don't like it. I know it's wrong and hurtful. Haven't you ever wondered why I haven't fully gone after Faith?"

Angel nodded his head. "Sometimes."

"It's because I have no room to talk. The things she's done, I've done them too. The only reason I have to be mad at Faith is because she's been the other woman with all my now ex's. She deliberately goes after them because of me." Buffy told him.

"Is that why you're with Spike?" Angel asked. "Payback for Faith?"

"It'd be easier it I was."

"Then why are you?"

"Why do you care so much?" Buffy asked yelling at him.

"Because I still love you." Angel yelled back.

"What!?"

"Cordy!" Buffy shrieked as she turned around to face the brunette and bleached blonde that was next to her.

"Cordelia it's not what you think." Angel tried to explain as he walked over to her and Spike.

"What did you just say?" Cordelia asked.

"That I still love Buffy, but not in the way you're thinking. As in a friend, someone I don't want to see get hurt."

"And why would Buffy be getting hurt?" Spike asked as he looked between the two.

"Cause of the gallery." Angel blurted out.

Buffy nodded her head. "Right. He doesn't want me to get to wrapped up in it in case it doesn't work out for some reason."

"Oh." Cordelia whispered.

"Is something else wrong?" Angel asked Cordelia.

"No, you'd been out here for a while I was beginning to worry so I asked Spike to help me look for you since Buffy hadn't come back yet either."

"I'm sorry. I saw Buffy walking out of the restrooms and I asked her if she wanted to get some sir with me, and maybe tell me a bit about her plans for the gallery."

"Yep! Once I start talkin' about the gallery I can't seem to stop." Buffy said hoping Spike and Cordelia would believe her. "We must of lost track of the time."

"Why don't we all head back in to the club, it's gettin' kinda cold out here." Spike offered.

"Good idea." Buffy said walking over to Spike and looping an arm through one of his. "Are you two coming?"

"We'll be right there." Angel answered.

"Okay."

"Mind tellin' me what that was all about out there?" Spike asked as he led Buffy to the dance floor.

"It's just a thing with Cordy." Buffy said wrapping her arms around his waist as he did the same. "She has a fear that Angel will always love me and leave her."

"Does she have a reason to fear this?"

"No."

"Did she ever?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, at one point."

"But not anymore?" Spike asked.

"I don't think so. What Angel and I had is in the past, all of it."

"What would happen if it came back out?"

"It'd destroy everything Angel and Cordelia have worked to over come."

"That bad huh?"

"Not so much bad as hurtful to others."

"Maybe you'll tell me about it sometime."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Buffy said with a grin.

"It's a date." Spike smiled leading them to the dance floor. ⌠How ▒bout a dance?■

"I hope everything's okay out there." Buffy said as she looked towards the door before resting her head on Spike's chest.

-Back Outside-

"Angel I'm only going to ask you this question one more time and then I'll never bring it up again as long as we're together."

"Okay."

Cordelia took a deep breath. "Do you still love Buffy?"

"I┘" Angel started.

"Just answer it and we'll work it out from there."

"Yes, but I'm not in love with her anymore." Angel answered truthfully.

"But you love her?" Cordelia questioned.

Angel pulled Cordelia into his arms. "And I'm in love with you."

Cordelia stepped back. "And what happens when this whole Buffy, Giles, Spike thing blows up?"

"I'll be there for her as a friend, just like everyone else."

"Nothing more?" Cordelia asked.

"Nothing more." Angel replied.

"Cause you know how needy she can get, this will be like when her father left, or when Riley left."

A flash of Buffy's naked body in his bed went through his head. "It won't be anything like when Riley left."

"How can you be so sure?" Cordelia asked. "When Riley left I barely saw you for three months after. You were always with Buffy, making sure she was alright, leaving me to go be with her."

"I won't let that happen again."

"Promise? No matter how needy she gets?"

Angel took one of Cordelia's hands in-between his. "I promise. And I don't think this is going to blow up as much as you do."

"Please, this is so going to blow up. Buffy and Spike both have feelings for each other, you can practically see the sparks flying between them. Plus Buffy isn't wearing her wedding ring tonight."

"Really?" Angel asked wondering why he hadn't noticed that detail.

"Yeah."

"Maybe she's getting it cleaned or re-sized."

"Or maybe she's ready to give into her attraction to Spike and doesn't want a reminder of the man she married to on her finger while she's screaming out another man's name."

Angel cringed at the image that passed through his head. "Do you think she's going to end things with Giles?"

"Maybe, if not already." Cordelia said leaning into Angel's body. "Now lets get back inside, I'm getting cold and we told Buffy and Spike we'd be right in."

"Let's go." Angel said wrapping his arms around her and leading them back into the club.

Chapter 34

-The Factory-

"Hey, we were startin' to worry about you two. Thought maybe you decided to leave." Willow said as Angel and Cordelia took a seat at the table again.

"Nope, here we are." Cordelia said before taking a sip of her drink that she left on the table when her and Spike went looking for Angel and Buffy.

"Where's Buffy and Spike?" Angel asked.

"Out there." Anya said pointing to the blonde couple wrapped in each other's arms on the dance floor.

"Wow, don't they look cozy."

"Not cozy!" Willow shrieked. "There's no coziness going on over there. Nope, none at all."

"Willow breathe." Xander said looking at his friend.

"Right, air is good."

"What's got you so worked up?" Cordelia asked.

"Nothing! Why?" Willow asked somewhat on the jumpy side.

"Willow have you been drinking coffee again?" Anya asked.

A nervous laugh escaped Willow's lips. "You got me."

Tara rubbed Willow's back. "Honey, you know you can't be around people for up to six hours after you drink that stuff."

"Here comes trouble." Cordelia said looking up towards the main entrance.

"What?" Anya asked.

"Faith just walked in." Angel answered looking in the same direction as Cordelia.

"Has she spotted them?" Willow asked.

"Not yet I don't think." Cordelia replied.

"Think again." Angel stated as Faith made her way to the dance floor.

"And the fun just keeps getting more fun."

"How so?" Xander asked.

"Giles."

"What about him?" Tara asked.

"Look." Cordelia said pointing in the direction that Giles was in.

"Does he see them?" Willow asked.

"No, he's going to the bar." Xander answered not really knowing what was going on.

Willow rested a hand to her chest. "God, this is like a bad soap opera."

"Wow B, You finally stepping up to the plate?"

"Faith!" Buffy gasped as she turned around in Spike's arms.

"Surprised to see me? 'Cause I sure as hell am surprised to see the two of you here together lookin' all types of cozy." Faith said motioning her hand at them.

"Just dancin' Pet."

"That so Spike? You don't call, you never write. I'm beginning to think you only wanted me for one thing." Faith said knowing Buffy would think she was talking about sex.

"Maybe he got a better offer." Buffy said glaring at Faith.

"Not in this town." Faith said placing her hands on her hips.

"Cause you're such a pro."

"Ask anyone around."

"Faith, you ever wonder why you've got so many one night stand?" Buffy asked.

Faith shook her head.

"No? I'll tell you then." Buffy said taking a step closer to her. "You're not wroth the second go."

A look of hurt crossed over Faith's face for a moment. "And she comes out swingin'. Didn't think you had it in you B."

"Yeah well, I'm full of all sorts of surprises now a days."

Faith ignored Buffy's comment and looked up at Spike. "Call me when you get tired of the missionary position."

"Faith you forgot something." Buffy called out as Faith turned and started to walk away.

"What's that?" Faith asked turning back to face Buffy.

"This." Buffy said as her fist flew out and came in contact with Faith's jaw causing her to stumble back a bit.

When Faith straightened herself she brought a hand to her now slip lip. As she looked down and saw the blood on it the dance floor of people spread out to make a circle around them.

"Didn't see that coming."

"It's long past due." Buffy stated.

"Is that right? Is this you finally havin' it out with me B?" Faith questioned.

"Something like that."

With that said Buffy and Faith went at it in full force. Punches were thrown, kicks made.

Spike tried to break it up but was having no luck. Finally when Buffy had Faith pinned to the ground Spike walked over and pulled Buffy up.

"Enough!" Spike yelled.

"Excuse me." Angel said as he made his way through the crowd that was now dispersing now that the fun was over. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Buffy said as she tried to fix the rip in her shirt.

"Buffy! Oh my god! Are you okay?" Willow asked as she made it over to them followed closely by Xander, Anya, Tara and Cordelia.

"I'm fine." She repeated.

"You look like shit." Cordelia stated.

"Thanks Cordy."

"I'm just saying."

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking." Faith said as she got back to her feet. She had blood dripping from her lip, her outfit was destroyed, and she was defiantly going to have bruises in the morning.

"No one cares." Buffy stated.

"Faith I think it'd be a good idea to go home and get cleaned up." Anya said walking over to her to help her out of the club. "Meet me at her place in twenty minutes." Anya called out to Xander.

"I'll just follow you there in my car." Xander said before turning to face the rest of the group. "I'll see you all later."

"Bye Xander." Willow said giving him a quick hug.

"You're gonna want to out some ice on that soon Buff." Xander said giving her a hug goodbye.

"Will do Xand."

Giles walked past Xander and Anya as they helped Faith out of the club. "What happened?"

"Buffy." Anya said before they walked out the door.

'Buffy?' Giles thought as he looked around the club before landing on the dance floor. "Buffy?"

"Giles!" Willow gasped as the older man walked over to where they were all standing.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked as she stepped out of Spike's hold and turned to see him.

"I thought I might catch you here." Giles stated.

"Looks like you thought right."

"What did you do to Faith?" Giles asked.

"Nothing she didn't have coming." Buffy replied.

Giles turned to look at his son. "And you just let her do that to the girl you're supposedly dating?"

"This had nothing to do with me." Spike said knowing it wasn▓t entirely true.

"The two of you were seeing each other. How does my wife getting in a fight with the girl you're seeing have nothing to do with you?"

Buffy stepped in. "Because it was me dealing with my issues with Faith."

Giles pulled Buffy away from her friends a little. "What has happened to you? This isn't the person I married."

"You're not exactly the person I married either." Buffy took a step back towards her group.

Willow looked around the club and noticed all the people who were paying attention to them. "Uh, maybe you guy should take this somewhere other than the middle of the club's dance floor."

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "No, I think this is as good a place as any."

"Buffy, Willow's right. This isn't the place for this." Angel said as he walked closer to Buffy.

"Fine, we'll take this someplace else." Buffy replied.

"Why don't we all head over to my restaurant, it's closed for the night. You two will be able to talk there." Spike said.

"That's a good idea." Willow said as she gave Buffy a small hug. "Tara and I are gonna call it a night, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright." Buffy said with a small nod.

Angel looked over towards Cordelia who nodded her head. "We're going to head out to. Give me a call when you need my help at the gallery." Angel said giving Buffy a quick peck on the cheek before holding a hand out to Cordelia.

"I will. Thank you."

"Let's go." Spike said as they walked out of the club to the parking lot.

Giles pulled out a set of keys. "I have my car here, I'll meet you there."

"Do you know where it is?" Spike asked.

"Yes, I passed it earlier today."

"Alright, we'll see you there."

"Are you coming with me?" Giles asked Buffy.

"No, I have my car."

"I'll make sure she gets there." Spike said noticing the look in his father's face.

"I'll see you in a bit." Giles said before walking off to his car and driving away.

"Luv, do you want me to drive you?" Spike asked as he walked Buffy over to her car.

"What about your car?"

"Left it at the restaurant and walked over from there."

"Why?"

"Knew you'd probably have your car, didn't want to have to worry about who's car to take if the night went well." Spike explained.

"That's not very likely now." Buffy stated.

"Knew that the moment Faith showed up."

"Probably should have picked some private place to hang out tonight."

"Gonna have to face things sooner or later."

"Now's a good time to start I guess." Buffy said.

"It won't be that bad."

"You're not going to be sayin' that if your father and I work things out and decide to stay together." Buffy joked.

Spike shook his head. "Probably not."

Buffy wrapped her arms around Spike's waist and looked up at him. "Just to ease your mind, I really doubt that's gonna happen. I like being with you to much just to forget everything and go back to Giles."

"I like being with you too." Spike said before capturing her lips with his own.

"Mmm┘As much as I like where this is going we have to get to your restaurant." Buffy said pulling away from his lips.

"One more kiss?" Spike asked.

"Just one."

Chapter 35

-The Crypt-

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Spike asked as the three of them walked further into the restaurant.

Buffy shook her head no.

"No thank you." Giles replied looking around. "You have a very nice restaurant."

"Its all Chris's doing."

"Chris?" Giles asked turning to his son.

"She's the head chef here, and my business partner."

"I think she's the one who let me in on her way out."

"That'd be Chris."

"She did a very good job with the place."

"I'll tell her you think so."

"That would be nice of you."

"Chris always likes to hear praise about things she does." Spike said as he showed Buffy and Giles to a booth in the back. "I'll be in my office doing some paper work if either of you need me."

"Don't go far." Buffy whispered so only Spike could hear her.

"I'll leave the door open. If you need me just yell." Spike whispered back before walking to his office.

"Alright, you have me here so lets talk." Buffy said taking a seat across from Giles.

"Why'd you attack Faith at the club?" Giles asked.

"I thought you wanted to talk about us."

"This is about us. You're my wife and what you do effects me."

"And what you've done effects me. Yet you didn't think it was important to tell me you were married to Spike's mother when you were telling me about him."

"I already apologized for that."

"Do you think that's all its takes? A few 'I'm sorry' here's and there and everything is better. It doesn't work that way. This isn't something I can just forgive like you breaking a date because you had to work or had to go out of town. Things like that are forgivable, this isn't." Buffy stated.

"So you're never going to forgive me?" Giles asked.

"Give me a reason I should."

"Because I love you."

"Love isn't always enough, especially when I'm not the only person you love."

"What?"

"You may love me Rupert, but you're not in love with me. Maybe you never really were." Buffy said wishing Spike would come back out from his office. She hated the looked of hurt that was crossing Giles' face right now.

"You don't think I was every really in love with you?"

"No, not really. I don't doubt that you love me, I just doubt how deep that love is." Buffy explained. "I think that when we first met and got engaged we felt that we were in love with each other, but looking back on that now I think it was us using each other to fill in a part we were missing."

"You think we married each other for the wrong reasons?"

"I do. I think I was lonely after my mother died and I wanted to feel needed and taken care of again like she use to do."

"And me?" Giles asked.

"I think you were tired of being alone and you wanted someone who needed you to be there for them."

"Its over isn't it?"

"Yeah. You have a chance to be with the person you're in love with, you should take it."

"I think I should go now. I'll be in touch." Giles said as he stood from the booth and walked out of the restaurant.

"You alright Pet?" Spike asked as he took the seat his father had been sitting in.

"I am. Is that wrong?" Buffy asked looking up at Spike.

"No."

"You should have seen his face. I've never seen him look that hurt, and it was all my doing."

"It had to be done."

"Why? Because you say so?" Buffy asked angrily.

"Buffy┘" Spike started.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just upset about this whole thing. I knew it had to be done, but I didn't think it would have been as easy as it was for me to do."

"It was only easy for you because you knew it was the right thing to do."

"I guess."

"How 'bout I get you cleaned up and then make you my Spike Special." Spike said as he stood up and offered his hand to her.

"What's the Spike Special?" Buffy asked as she took a hold of his hand.

"You'll just have to follow me to find out." Spike said tossing her a sexy grin.

"Lead the way." Buffy said with a smile of her own.

-Spike's Flat-

Knock-Knock

"Who is it?" Drusilla asked through the door.

"Rupert."

Drusilla opened the door and stepped aside to let Giles in. "Come in."

"I hope it's not to late." Giles said as he walked in.

"Not at all, Mother's still awake and reading in the den, and I was just looking over some American magazines." Drusilla explained. "I'll show you the way."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Drusilla said as she led Giles to where her mother was.

"Mum, Mr. Giles is here to see you." Drusilla said as she walked into the den.

Anne placed her book down and looked up towards the doorway. "Rupert, what a nice surprise."

"I'll just leave you two alone." Drusilla said walking out of the den only stopping to say one last thing to Giles. "It's for the best. You'll see."

Giles looked after Drusilla in shock as she walked away.

"Rupert, what's wrong?" Anne asked as she walked over to where he was standing.

Giles turning back to face Anne. "It's over."

"What?" Anne asked.

"With Buffy and myself, it's over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Giles whispered as he took a seat in one of the chairs.

"What happened?" Anne asked wondering if he had found out about Buffy and William's kiss.

"It just didn't work out."

"I'm sorry Rupert." Anne said taking a seat across from him. "What was the reason?"

"We weren't in love with each other."

"But you married her."

"We loved each other, it just wasn't the right kind of love."

"What's going to happen next?"

"Not sure."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose."

"Why'd you come here?" Anne asked.

"I needed to see you." Giles replied.

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Of course not.■ Anne Smiled. ⌠I'll have Dru make us some tea and we can talk."

"I'd like that."

Chapter 36

-The Crypt-

Ring-Ring

⌠ ▒ello?■ Spike asked into the phone as he eased himself out of Buffy▓s sleeping arms.

⌠┘■

⌠What? What happened?■

⌠┘■

⌠Is she okay?■ He asked as he pulled on his pants.

⌠┘■

⌠No. I▓ll be right there.■

⌠┘■

⌠Yes.■

⌠Spike? What▓s wrong?■ Buffy asked as she pulled the blanket up around her arms as she sat up.

⌠Mum▓s in the hospital.■ Spike answered as he finished getting dressed.

Buffy started to get dress as well after hearing his answer. ⌠What happened?■

⌠Dad said she collapsed. They took her to the hospital when she didn▓t wake-up.■

⌠Is she going to be okay?■

Spike ran a hand through his hair. ⌠Not sure.■

⌠Did Giles say anything else?■ Buffy asked now fully dressed and facing Spike.

⌠Said they were running test right now and won▓t know anything until after.■

⌠I▓m sure everything is going to be okay.■ Buffy said placing a hand on Spike arm.

⌠Was it okay with your Mum?■ Spike asked pulling away.

A look of hurt crossed over Buffy▒s face. ⌠I┘Um┘■

⌠Buffy, I▓m sorry.■ Spike pulled her back into his arms. ⌠I didn▓t mean┘■

⌠It▓s okay.■ Buffy whispered.

⌠It▓s not okay. I shouldn▓t have said that. I▓m just┘■

⌠Worried. I know.■

Spike pulled away again. ⌠I should get going.■

⌠I▓ll come with you.■ Buffy said pulling on her coat.

⌠I don▓t know if that▓s such a good idea.■

⌠Why not?■

⌠Dad▓s there.■

⌠It doesn▓t matter. I▓m coming with you and that▓s that.■

⌠Alright. Let▓s go.■ Spike said grabbing his keys and heading towards the door.

-Sunnydale Hospital-

⌠Drusilla, Dad.■

⌠William I▓m so glad you▓re here.■ Drusilla said running into her brother▓s arms.

⌠What happened?■ Spike asked looking over Drusilla▓s shoulder towards where Giles was standing.

⌠She was fine when I got to the apartment.■

⌠You were there?■ Buffy asked.

⌠Yes. We were talking and she said she had a headache and I was helping her to her room and then she collapsed.■ Giles explained.

⌠What were you doing there so late?■ Spike asked. ⌠She should have been in bed hours ago.■

⌠Your Mother is an adult and can determine when she needs to go to bed.■

⌠My Mother is a sick woman and needs all the rest she can get right now. What could you have had to talk about that couldn▓t have waited until later this morning?■ Spike demanded.

⌠I▓d just had a fight with my wife and I needed someone to talk to.■

⌠And it couldn▓t wait?■

⌠Spike.■ Buffy whispered. ⌠He needed someone to talk to just like I did.■

⌠Not just like you Luv.■ Spike snapped.

-A Few Hours Later-

⌠Mr. Giles?■ A doctor asked as he walked into the waiting room.

⌠Yes.■ Both men answered.

⌠How▓s my Mother doing?■ Spike asked stepping forward.

⌠We▓re still running some test. I just came out here to tell you that it▓s going to be a few more hours before we know anything for sure.■

⌠Do you have any clues as to what might have caused her to collapse?■ Buffy asked for where she was standing by Drusilla.

⌠So far all the test we▓ve run have come back clear. It could be anything as small as a cold to lack of sleep.■ The doctor responded.

⌠Lack of sleep?■ Spike asked looking at his father.

⌠Thank you Doctor.■ Buffy replied before turning to face her husband and the man she was falling in love with.

⌠I▓m going to go make sure Mum▓s room is all set up for when they▓re done with the testing.■ Spike said walking away.

⌠Spike.■ Buffy called after him.

⌠Let him go.■ Drusilla whispered.

⌠But┘■

⌠He blames himself for not being there for her.■

⌠He blames me for not being there.■

⌠No.■

⌠Yes. If he wasn▓t with me he would have been with her.■ Buffy said as she walked over to Giles.

Buffy took a seat next to Giles. ⌠You should get some sleep.■

⌠I▓ll sleep when I know that she▓s okay.■

⌠You▓ll do her no good if you collapse from exhaustion.■

⌠I can▓t leave.■

⌠Only for a few hours.■

⌠Buffy┘■

⌠Drusilla?■ Buffy called out.

⌠Yes Buffy.■

⌠I▓m taking Giles home and I think you should come too.■

⌠I can▓t leave William alone now.■

⌠I▓ll make sure he▓s taken care of before we leave. You both need to get some sleep.■ Buffy explained.

⌠Buffy.■ Giles tried again.

⌠I won▓t take no for an answer.■ Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest. ⌠Go wait in the car with Dru and I▓ll be right there after I talk to a few people.■

⌠Alright.■ Giles said holding out a hand to Drusilla. ⌠I know how stubborn you can be.■

⌠I▓ll meet you in a few minutes.■

-Anne▓s Hospital Room-

⌠Giles and I are taking Dru back to the house so she can get some sleep.■

⌠Happy little family takin▓ care of baby sis.■ Spike mumbled.

⌠Spike┘■ Buffy whispered taking a step closer to where he was standing by the room▓s window.

⌠Sorry┘She should go get some sleep, spent to much time in hospital▓s already for a girl her age.■

⌠I just thought that since they▓re still running all those test that now would be a good time for her to get some sleep. I remember at the end of everything taking the sleep when and where ever I could get it when my Mom was here.■

⌠You▓re right. Dru should get the sleep now when Mum▓s busy. She▓s stubborn, and once Mum▓s out she won▓t leave her side until she knows everything that▓s going on.■

⌠It must run in the family.■

⌠What▓s that?■ Spike asked.

Buffy smiled. ⌠Stubbornness.■

⌠Yeah. It must.■

⌠Spike┘■ ⌠Buffy┘■ They both started at once.

⌠Go ahead.■ Buffy stated pointing towards him.

⌠I▓m sorry about earlier. I shouldn▓t have said anything like that in front of Dad.■ Spike explained.

⌠You were worried about your Mother, and I don▓t think Giles was paying much attention to anything other than Anne anyways.■

⌠Still.■

⌠One thing at a time. We▓ll get through this with your Mom, and then we▓ll deal with the husband/wife/lover stuff. Okay?■

⌠You sure?■

⌠Yeah.■ Buffy said giving him a hug.

⌠I can▓t lose her yet Buffy.■ Spike whispered into her hair.

⌠Don▓t think about that.■

⌠How can I not?■

⌠Think about all the things you still want to do with her.■

⌠I▓ll try.■

⌠And get some sleep too.■

⌠I can▓t.■

⌠This room had two beds in it Mister and you can sleep in one of them until they bring your Mother back from testing.■ Buffy said pushing him down onto one of said beds. ⌠A nurse has already agreed to call the house and let us know when Anne will be moved back to this room and Giles and I will bring Drusilla back after that.■

⌠Really Buffy┘■

⌠Really Buffy nothing. You▓re getting some sleep and I▓ll see you in a little bit.■ Buffy said kissing his forehead before turning off the light in the room and heading to her car where Drusilla and her Husband were waiting.

⌠Thank you.■ Spike whispered after her before closing his eyes to try and sleep before his mother came back.

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 37

Author's Note: And finally after all this time I give you a new chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 37

-Giles' Residence-

"Yes. Thank you for calling. Could you let him know we'll be there in about twenty minutes? Thank you Nurse." Buffy whispered before hanging up the phone.

"Rupert?" She called softly placing a hand on his shoulder. "Rupert, wake up."

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Giles asked shooting up from the bed.

"Shh, nothings wrong."

"Buffy?"

"I'm right here." She said turning on the bedside lamp and handing him his glasses.

"Thanks."

"The hospital just called. They brought Anne back to her room."

"Is she?"

"They said she's going to be fine."

"Thank God."

"I'm going to go wake Dru up. Why don't you get dressed and wait for us downstairs so we can get going."

"Of course. I'll get right on that." Giles said climbing out of the bed. "Buffy?"

"Yes?" She asked turning back to face him.

"You called me Rupert."

She gave a small smile. "It didn't seem like a Giles moment."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes."

"I'll be ready."

-Sunnydale Hospital: Anne's Room-

"Mum!" Drusilla cried out as she ran over to her mother's bedside where Spike was in a chair near by speaking with her. "I was so very worried about you. The stars wouldn't tell me anything. Everything was so quiet."

"Shh, everything's fine. And what have I said about you and the stars?" Anne whispered as she hugged her daughter.

"I know, I'm sorry." Drusilla smiled.

"Anne…" Giles started from the doorway.

"Rupert, don't be so shy. Come in and have a seat." Anne laughed and pointed to a chair on the other side of her bed.

"What have the Doctors said?" Giles asked.

"They said the reason she collapsed was do to over excretion and the beginning of a slight cold." Spike replied.

"I was…I'm sorry…I didn't…"Giles stuttered.

"What are you sorry about Rupert?" Anne asked.

"I shouldn't have stopped by so late. You needed your rest and I kept you awake." Giles explained.

"I was glad that you stopped by. You needed to talk about things, and I was happy that you thought to come to me with such issues." Anne gave a small smile to Giles and placed a hand over his. "Speaking of issues, where's Buffy?"

"She was right behind me." Giles stated stand up from his chair and looking to the door as a nurse walked in.

"Hello. Aren't we just a big happy family this morning? Is there anything I can do for you?" The nurse asked with a smile.

"Have you seen a short blonde woman around recently?" Giles asked. "She's about 5ft 3in, and has on a pair of jeans and a large wrap sweater."

"Is her hair pulled up in a ponytail?"

"Yes."

"I think I saw her in the waiting room as I walked by earlier." The nurse stated as she started check Anne's charts and vitals.

"What's she doing out there? She was right behind me when we came to the room." Giles stated looking at the others.

"Rupert, maybe she wasn't sure if she was welcomed in here." Anne replied reaching for his hand again.

"Why would she…I'll go get her." Giles said head towards the door.

Spike stood up to stop his father. "I'll go."

"It's fine. Stay with your mother."

"I insist." Spike replied.

"Rupert, let him go." Anne called as Spike walked out the door with his father close behind.

"But she's my…" Giles trailed off as he took a seat in the chair he had before.

"Rupert…"

"Okay Anne. Everything's looking good. Your doctor will be by later to check up on you. Is there anything you need before I go?" The nurse asked.

"No, I fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a nice morning." The nurse smiled as she walked out the door.

-Hospital Waiting Room-

"Luv, what are you doing out here?" Spike asked as he took a seat next to Buffy.

"I didn't want to interrupt a family moment." Buffy said looking up. "How is she?"

"She's going to be fine. They've got her on some antibiotics to help clear up the cold the was forming and told her to get some more rest and to ask for help when she starts to feel weak instead of over doing it."

"That's good. So it wasn't anything dealing with…"

"No, nothing was caused by the cancer except the weakness she feels sometimes."

"Good."

"Yeah. They're going to release her later today after the doctor does a check up and figures out how we're going to go about treating the cancer."

"Good, that's good."

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Spike asked taking hold of her hands.

"Nothing. I'm glad she's going to be okay."

"I never thought you weren't. That's not what I was asking Luv."

"Nothings wrong. I'm just tried and I don't really like hospitals all that much." Buffy said pulling her hands away from Spike and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Buffy…"

Buffy stood up and looked around the waiting room. "I just remembered that I have a thing that I need to take care of. Tell your mother that I'm glad she's going to be okay and tell your father that I'll talk to him later and say bye to Dru for me."

"Buffy…" Spike yelled after her as she ran from the hospital. "Buffy wait. Come back."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Knock-Knock

"Buffy what…?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course. Is something wrong?"

"Spike's mom was taken to the hospital last night after she collapsed in their apartment."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah. She's being treated for a small cold and being told to get more rest."

"That's good. Do you want to sit down?"

"That'd be great. I feel like I've been running on fumes the for the past eight hours."

"What happened last night after the club?"

"We went to Spike's restaurant to talk."

"And?"

"It's over."

"Buffy…"

"He still loves her, and it would have ended sooner or later even if he didn't."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do." Buffy sighed. "I slept with Spike."

"I see."

"Do you really? Because I sure as hell don't." Buffy yelled standing up from the couch. "What is wrong with me? I don't even recognize who I am anymore."

"You're Buffy Summers. You're the girl from L.A. that I fell in love with the moment I first saw you."

"Angel I feel so lost. I…"

Angel pulled Buffy into his arms as she started to cry. "Shh. It's going to be okay."

"How?" Buffy asked looking up into his caring brown eyes.

Angel smiled down at her. "We'll just have to find that girl again."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Only because I know she's still in there somewhere."

The two were so lost in each other's eyes that neither of them heard the front door open.

"Oh my god…"

-Sunnydale Hospital: Anne's Room-

"William, where's Buffy?" Giles asked as his son walked back into the room.

"She ran from me."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"I went to talk to her and find out why she didn't come in and she said something about a family moment and asked how Mum was doing. I told her what the doctors said when I noticed something wasn't right. I asked her what was wrong, but she would tell me. When I asked again she said something about having a thing to do and asked me to tell Mum that she was glad that she was going to be okay and that she'd call you later and asked me to say bye to Dru and then she ran out on me." Spike explained what had happened.

"She certainly likes to run away from her problems doesn't she?"

"Anne!" "Mother!" Giles and Spike yelled at the same time.

Anne looked around the room. "What? It's true. From the short time I've know her I've seen her run away from a problem more times than I can count."

"Mum it's not her fault. She's scared."

"Of what Drusilla?"

"Of being alone."

-Angel's House-

"Oh my god…"

"Cordelia…" Angel and Buffy gasped as they pulled apart from one another.

"What? What's going on?" Cordelia asked as she closed the front door.

"It's not what it looks like."

"What does it look like?"

"Cordy…" Buffy started.

"You're supposed to be my friend."

"I am your friend."

"If you were my friend I wouldn't find you in the arms of my boyfriend all the time."

"He was my boyfriend first."

"So that makes it okay?"

"Ladies." Angel tired to get them to stop.

"Cordy I don't want to fight with you about this. Nothing was going on between Angel and me. I had a rough night and I needed someone to talk to."

"So you come to my boyfriend."

"I get it. He's yours. That doesn't make him any less my friend."

"He's never been your friend Buffy."

"Cordelia." Angel tired again to interrupt them.

"From the moment you showed up in this town the two of you have been drawn to one another. Even when you're not together you're still in each other's hearts. How do you think that makes any of us feel? Knowing that the two of you will always turn to each other when things don't go your way. Knowing that the way the two of you deal with things doesn't always require clothing." Cordelia finished with tears running down her face.

"Cor…" Angel whispered as Buffy took a step back.

"What? Did you really think I wouldn't find out? About the affair you two had after Riley left or the one night you spent together after Joyce's funeral."

"How?"

"I'm not stupid Angel."

"But you never said anything."

"I was hoping you would tell me the truth."

"Cordelia I'm sorry." Buffy said with tears in her eyes.

"No you're not. I might have believed you if it had been a one time thing but the two of you lied to everyone for months. The two of you are still lying to everyone."

"Nothing is going on anymore."

"Then why is she here? Why did I find the two of you in each other's arms?" Cordelia asked.

"She's upset. We were just talking."

"Isn't that how it all starts?"

"Cordelia that's not what was happening."

"That is what was happening Angel, and I'm not going to look the other way anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I want her out of this house."

"You can't kick me out. This is Angel's house, not yours." Buffy stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"I want her out of this house Angel."

"Cordelia…"

"She goes or I go Angel." Cordelia stated. "And if I go I'm never coming back."

"Buffy I think you should go." Angel said keeping his back to her while locking eyes with Cordelia.

"Angel…" Buffy whispered.

"Just go please."

"So much for helping." Buffy stated as she walked out the front door.

"Helping?" Cordelia asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is right in front of me. And I'll do whatever it takes to keep you. I love you." Angel said pulling Cordelia into his arms.

"I love you too." Cordelia whispered. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I hope so."

"Is it Giles?"

"And Spike."

TBC…


	6. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

-Later That Day: Spike's Flat-

"William stop fussing over me. I'm fine and I don't need anything. Don't you have things to be doing with the restaurant?" Anne asked as Spike hovered around her.

"I'm taking a leave of absents until I know you're really okay."

"You'll do no such thing young man."

"It's fine Mum. Chris has been running things without me this long a few more weeks won't matter to her."

"You are going back to work. I'll not have you running around here driving me crazy making sure I'm doing as I'm told. I'm a grown woman, and I can take care of myself for a few hours a day without you around."

"Mum…"

"Don't you Mum me mister. You're sister is here with me if I need anything."

"What 'bout when classes start up for her."

"She still has a few weeks until they start and by that time I'll be over my cold."

"I just…"

"I'd listen to your mother if I were you William." Giles stated for his spot leaning against on of the walls in Anne's bedroom. "She has a way of always getting what she wants when all is said and done."

"Maybe with you, but not with me."

Anne gave a small smile. "William. All of this is hard enough as it is. I don't want you to lose who you are during this time."

"I'm your son."

"I know you are. And I love you dearly, but you're a grown man with responsibilities and I'm not one of them."

"I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I will be, but not at the cost of my children. Besides I'm sure Rupert will stop by every now and again to check up on me."

"Of course I will." Giles promised.

"And what about Buffy?" Spike asked.

"That's between Buffy and myself."

"You don't even care do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't care. You're ready to move on with Mum and forget all about Buffy."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Buffy and I have some issues that need to be worked out."

"Issues? Is that what you call them? I don't know what type of husband you are, but if my wife had run away I would be out there trying to find her instead of here playing family with the ex-wife and kids." Spike said before storming out of the room.

"Oh William." Anne whispered as Giles ran after Spike.

"How dare you talk to me that way about my wife."

"Don't you mean soon to be ex-wife?"

"How?"

"Buffy and I talked after you left last night."

"What else did you and my wife do after I left?"

"That's rich. So know you're going to act like you care about her."

"I do care about her."

"Not the way I do." Spike yelled.

"What did you just say?" Giles asked moving closer to his son.

"Nothing."

"You said something. What did you mean? Are you in love with her?"

"No." Spike answered. "But I could be."

"And? And does she feel the same?"

"I have no idea how she feels about anything anymore. She wouldn't trust me enough to tell me what was wrong. She just ran away from me."

"She doesn't like to face her real feelings."

"Figured that much out Pops." Spike sighed. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I never meant to…I've never met anyone like her before."

"And you never will again. I won't say that I'm not hurt because I am, but I've watched to two of you together and anyone could see that there's something there that neither of you could have fought for very long. You fit together."

"I'm still sorry Dad."

"We'll deal with that later. What are you going to do now?"

"About?"

"Buffy."

"I don't even know where to start."

"I might be able to help you with that."

"Really?"

"Let's go for a walk shall we."

"Mum…"

"Drusilla will take care of Anne while we're gone."

"Okay. Let's go for a walk."

TBC…


	7. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

-Two Days Later: Willow & Tara's Apartment-

"None of you have heard a thing from her in the past two days?" Spike asked as he looked around the room filled with people who called themselves Buffy's friends.

"We already told you Spike. Angel and Cordelia were the last people to see or talk to her." Willow explained.

"And we all know how well that turned out don't we?"

"Hey!" Cordelia squeaked.

"Did I hit a never?" Spike asked sarcastically. "From what Angel's told us Buffy came to him for help and you had him throw her out."

"That's not what happened." Angel stated defending his girlfriend.

"Did Buffy come to you for help?"

"Yes."

"Did you say you'd help her?"

"Yes."

"Did you kick her out of your house?"

"Yes, but…"

"Without helping her?"

"It wasn't like that."

"How was it then? I'm sure we'd all like to know what it is that the two of you are keeping from us all."

"Nothing." Cordelia replied.

"Something happened and I'm not going to drop it until I know what it was and where Buffy is."

"Spike's right. If nothing happened then Buffy would have disappeared the way she has."

"Maybe Buffy had to get away from you Spike." Angel stated.

"Which is way she ran away from me at the hospital. It doesn't however explain why any of her friends haven't heard from her in the past two days."

"Spike's right again. Buff would have told at least one of us if she needed to get away for a few days that way the rest of us wouldn't worry about her so much." Xander stated.

"Fine!" Cordelia yelled. "You all want to know what happened? Two days ago I walked in on Buffy wrapped in the arms of my boyfriend."

"Oh god…" Willow whispered.

"You knew?" Cordelia asked.

"I…I…"

"What am I saying? Of course you knew. You're her best friend."

"What are you talking about Cordelia?" Anya asked.

"She's talking about my relationship with Buffy." Angel answered.

"What about it?" Tara asked.

Cordelia and Angel shared a look before she started talking again. "When I saw them together the other day I couldn't take it anymore. I told her to get out of the house."

"Angel's house?" Xander asked.

"Yes. She said that it wasn't up to me to kick her out. I told Angel that either she went or I did, but if I was the one to leave that I wasn't coming back."

"Why?" One of the members in the room asked.

"Because I was scared it was going to turn into something more."

"More how?"

"You all know the Buffy/Angel history. Girl moves to new town. Boy meets girl. Boy and girl fall for eachother. Everyone thinks boy and girl will always be together. Boy and girl get scared by how deeply they feel for eachother and breakup. Boy tells girl that he will always love her. Girl tells boy she feels the same. Boy and girl stay friends and are always there for eachother no matter what. Boy and girl meet new people and fall inlove. The part most of you don't know is that when girl gets her heartbroken by new boy she falls back into the arms of her first love even though he has a new girl."

"I'm confessed." Xander stated. "What has this got to do with Buffy and Angel?"

Angel sighed before answering. "Buffy and I had an affair after Riley left her even though I was dating Cordelia. And we had a one-night stand after her mother died."

"Oh…"

"So you see when I saw them together I sort of lost it." Cordelia explained.

"But Buffy would never cheat on her husband." Xander stated.

Angel cleared his throat as Spike looked down and Willow fidgeted next to Tara.

"What?" Xander asked. "She wouldn't do that to Giles no matter what. Cordelia you had nothing to worry about with Buffy and Angel this time."

"You're half right Xander."

"What do you mean? Which half?" Anya asked.

"The Buffy/Angel half."

"But what about Giles?"

"Buffy and I…"Spike trailed off.

"What?" Xander yelled standing up. "He's your father."

"I know that."

"How could you do that to him?" Xander demanded. "How could you do that to Buffy?"

"I bloody well didn't do anything to Buffy that she didn't want to be doing."

"Of course you did. You came into town and caused all types of problems for Buffy and Giles and when she's feeling vulnerable you move in for the kill."

"You have no idea what you're talking 'bout so I suggest that you just drop it."

"I will not. Buffy's one of my friends and I won't let you come here and destroy her life just to get back at your dad for some unresolved issues you may or may not have."

"I'm done listening to this crap. If you're such a friend then where the hell is she?"

"Like I'd tell you even if I did know." Xander said crossing his arms over his chest.

"But you don't, and that's my point." Spike stated. "While you're all sitting around talking about how much you care for Buffy and how evil I am I'm going to go find her."

"Spike wait." Willow called out as he started to head towards the front door.

"I'm done Red."

"You'll let us know if you find out anything?" She asked. "And we'll do the same for you."

"Sure. If I hear anything before you I'll let you know."

"Thank you Spike."

"No problem."

-L.A.-

"Buffy can I get you anything else?"

"No thanks Dawnie."

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked looking at her older sister who was curled up in her old bedroom staring out the window.

"Yeah. I've got everything I need right here."

"Buffy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now Dawnie."

"Does it have anything to do with the hot guy who punched Dad in the face?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I started to fall."

"What about Giles?"

"That was one of the problems."

"What was?"

"I didn't care. I knew it was wrong and I didn't care anymore."

"Do your friends know where you are?"

"No."

"Shouldn't you call and let them know you're okay?"

"Maybe. But not right now."

"I'll just be next door if you need anything."

"When does Dad get back?"

"In a couple of days."

"Okay. I'll be gone before he gets back."

"Buffy you don't have to."

"Yes I do. I can't hide from my problems forever."

"That includes Dad Buffy."

"He's not a problem Dawn, he's a past."

"Buffy I know he hurt you, but he's taken really good care of me since Mom…" Dawn trailed off seeing that her sister wasn't listening to her anymore. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

-Dawn's Room-

" 'ello?"

"Is this Rupert Giles son?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"Dawn."

"Dawn…As in Buffy's little sister."

"Yeah."

"Do you know where she is? Is she okay?"

"Slow down there dude. Buffy's fine. She's with me in L.A."

"Are you sure she's okay?"

"Physically yes. But I think she's a little confessed about a few things that are going on right now."

"But she's not hurt or anything?"

"No. She's fine. I just thought you'd like to know that she was somewhere safe."

"What 'bout your Dad?"

"He's not here right now. He's due back in a few days. Buffy said that she'd be gone before he got here though. I thought that maybe you or one of her friends could come and get her so she doesn't run off without telling anyone where she's going."

"I'll come."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just tell me where and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I'll texted you the address from my cell phone that way you can call me if you get lost on the way."

"Good."

"I'll see you soon then."

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye. And thanks for calling."

"Hey, what are sisters for?"

"The best of everything."

"I'll see you soon."

"You too Bit."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

-Few Hours Later: L.A.-

Knock-Knock

"Buffy can you get the door for me I just got out of the shower." Dawn yelled from her room.

"Alright." Buffy answered back as she walked out of her room and down the hallway towards that stairs.

Knock-Knock

"Coming."

Knock-Knock

"Alright already. I said I was…what are you doing here?" Buffy asked once she finally got the front door open.

"I was looking for you actually Luv." Spike answered.

"But…how did you…"

"Buffy who was at the door?" Dawn asked from her spot at the top of the stairway.

"DAWN SUMMERS HOW COULD YOU?" Buffy yelled turning to face her sister.

"What?"

"You know what. How could you call him here?"

"Buffy I had to. You showed up two days ago looking like you hadn't slept in hours and with tears still running down your face."

"But you didn't have to call him."

"None of your friends knew where you were. You just ran away. And I knew something had to have been really wrong for you to come here knowing that Dad might be here. Buffy you needed help and I didn't know how to."

"So you called him? Even after everything I told you a few hours ago. And how did you get his number?"

"It was in your cell."

"You went through my bag?"

"Buffy that's so not the point right now. Spike came all the way up here to see you, to make sure that you were okay."

"And I'll deal with that in a minute. Right now I'm trying to deal with you."

"There's nothing to deal with Buffy. I made the phone call and he's here so you're just going to have to deal with it. I'm going shopping with a few friends."

"You can't leave."

"I'll be back in a few hours. You'll be fine."

"I won't be fine."

"Yes you will." Dawn smiled. "It was nice seeing you again Spike. Maybe next time it can be for better reasons."

"I'd like that Bit. Have fun shopping."

"Bye guys."

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled after her sister as she walked out the door leaving her alone with Spike in her father's house.

"Buffy Luv…" Spike started.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked as she turned to face him.

"I came to see you. You just ran away from me at the hospital and then none of your friends had heard from you."

"There was a reason they haven't heard from me."

"I know."

"What do you know?"

" 'bout what happened with Angel and the cheerleader."

"How do you know about that?"

"They told us."

"Us? Who's us?"

"Your friends. We were worried about you Buffy."

"So you decided to talk about me while I was gone? Did you find everything out that you wanted to know about me? Did you enjoy hearing how I screwed over one friend by actually screwing another?"

"Buffy…"

"You're probably happy now."

"Happy?"

"Yes! Now you know all about my past and you can go running to Daddy telling him what a lying slut his wife is and you and your whole family can live happily ever after."

"Buffy!" Spike yelled as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders and started shaking her.

"What?" Buffy yelled back.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know." She yelled again as tears started to run down her face. "I don't know."

Spike pulled her into his arms rubbing a hand up and down her back to try to help her claim down. "Shh…I got you. I'm not going to let anything else hurt you."

"What about you?" Buffy whispered.

"What 'bout me?"

"What happens when you hurt me?"

"Not going to let that happen."

"You can't be sure of that."

"Yes I can."

"How?"

"Because I rather die before I hurt you."

"Why?"

"Don't you know?" Spike asked looking down into her shining green eyes.

"Know what?" She asked looking up at him.

"That I love you."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

-Summer's House-

"You what?" Buffy asked stepping out of Spike's comforting arms.

"I love you."

"But…How? When? We barely even know each other."

"Buffy, I could know you two days or two years and I would still feel this way about you. From the moment I first saw you 'bout to do a nosedive in my Father's store I knew there was something about you. And when I held you in me arms the first time I felt…"

"I felt it too." Buffy said taking a step closer to him.

"Then how can you ask me why I love you?"

"Because I don't know how you can. How can you love me when you don't even know me? I don't even know me."

"I know parts of you. Just like you know parts of me."

"Yes, I'm very fond of some of those parts but…"

Spike laughed. "Those aren't the parts I'm talking 'bout Luv. Although I'm very found of some of your parts as well."

"Oh…" Buffy whispered.

"I was talking about the parts that you've shared with me. The parts about your past, and the plans you have for your future. The way you've talked about your Mum and your dreams of making her proud of you. The way you talk 'bout your sister and your friends."

"I'm not to sure I have very many friends anymore, and I'm sure that my Mother isn't very proud of me wherever she may be."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean you can't change that."

"How? How do I do that?"

"By not running away anymore. By facing your problems head on no matter how small or big they may seem. By coming home."

"Home? I'm not even sure I have one anymore."

"Of course you have a home Buffy."

"Where? With my soon to be Ex-Husband? Or how about with you and your sister and your Mother who hates me."

"Mum doesn't hate you."

"She sure doesn't love me that's for sure."

"She just needs some time to figure things out. You are married to the man she's in love with."

"Not for long."

"Besides, she liked you when she thought you were my girlfriend."

"Oh God!" Buffy sighed taking a set on one of the couches in her Father's living room.

"Buffy, what is it?" Spike asked taking a set next to her.

"How are we going to tell Rupert about us?"

"Um…I sort of…you see…I…"

"Spike spit it out already."

"Dad already knows."

"What?" Buffy asked as she stood up again.

"I didn't mean to. It just came out."

"It just came out! IT JUST CAME OUT! How the hell does something like that just come out?" Buffy asked yelling.

"We were having a fight and it just came out." Spike tried to explain.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." Buffy mumbled as she plopped down on top of the coffee table.

"Buffy I'm sorry." Spike said leaning forward and reaching a hand out towards her."

"He must be so hurt."

"He was, but he said that he understood."

"Understood? How could he understand? I don't even understand and I'm the one who did it to him."

"Buffy it's just something that we're all going to have to sit down and talk 'bout."

"How can you be so calm about all of this?"

"Dad and I have already talked a bit about this."

"You've talked to him about this?"

"I felt really bad about what happened after I yelled. I was only trying to explain things to him."

"How did he take it?"

"He was very Giles like. He cleaned his glasses 'bout a thousand times."

"Very Giles like." Buffy agreed.

"We're just going to have to talk everything out and get everything settled and go from there."

"You're right, I should stop running away and start facing my problems."

"It's the only way to finally start moving on."

Buffy nodded before standing up again. "I'll go pack my things and change so we can get going."

"You have things? I thought you just ran here straight from Angel's"

"I did, but Dawn bought me a few things to hold me over while I was here."

"And what 'bout Dawn?"

"I'll leave her a note and let her know that I'm going back. She'll be relieved to know I facing things."

"Okay. You go change and get your things together and I'll call Dad and let him know you're coming home. He's been worried about you since you went missing."

"I guess it'll give him time to get ready for the big talk."

"Yeah."

"I'll just go…" Buffy started."

"Buffy…" Spike said reaching out and grabbing a hold of her arm and pulling her into his arms and brushing her hair away from her face.

"Yeah…" Buffy whispered looking up into his eyes.

"I love you." Spike whispered back before softly kissing her lips with his own.

"I…I…I can't say that back to you." Buffy said once the kiss ended. "But that doesn't mean that I don't feel something towards you."

"You need time. I understand that. The next few weeks are going to be hard, I just want you to know that I'm going to be standing right next to you through it all. Even when you try to push me away."

"I…" Buffy started.

"You will, and we both know it."

"You're right."

Spike smiled down at her. "I know, which is why I'm not going to let it happen this time."

"Thank you."

"Go get changed and get your stuff while I make that phone call."

"I'll be back in ten minutes and then we can go."

"Ten minutes."

TBC…


	10. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

-Back In Sunnydale: Giles' Residents-

Knock-

"I can't do this." Buffy said after only one knock on the front door before turning around to head back towards the car only to be stopped by Spike grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards him.

Spike cupped the side of her face with one of his hands while keeping his hold of her arm with the other incase she tried to run again. "Yes you can."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're strong. I know this is going to be hard for you, but you'll make it through."

"It'll be hard for you too. He's your Father after all."

"He is."

"And no matter what he'll always love you."

"She's right you know." Came a voice from the now open doorway.

"Rupert…" "Dad…" Both blondes gasped as they pulled away from one another.

"Buffy. William." Giles nodded. "Why don't we bring this into the living room."

"Rupert…" Buffy started.

"I know Buffy. We'll figure this all out sooner or later."

"I hope so." Buffy whispered as she and Spike entered the house behind Giles.

-Across Town: Angel's House-

"So she's back?" Xander asked the group that was gathered around the living room.

"Spike said they were coming back tonight when he called." Willow answered.

"Did he say anything else?" Cordelia asked from her spot next to her boyfriend.

"Just that they'd be going to Giles' once they got back into town."

"So they're there right now?" Someone from the group asked.

"Yeah."

"How do you think it's going?" Someone else asked.  
"No way to tell really." Angel stated.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked.

"Just that we don't know all of the facts so there's no way of telling how things are really going or how they're going to work out." Angel explained.

"I just hope she's okay." Willow whispered looking around the room.

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"I think it's safe to say that we all care and hope she's okay no matter what's happened in the past." Cordelia stated.

-Giles' Residents-

"When did it start?" Giles asked.

"I don't…I don't know." Buffy answered. "It just built up and then…"

"When was…when did you…?" Giles tried to ask taking off his glasses to clean them.

"When Mum and Dru got here." Spike answered.

"It wasn't planned." Buffy quickly added.

Giles placed his glasses back on his face. "I never thought it was Buffy. You're not that type of person."

"It's just that with everything that was going on between us and with Anne I just couldn't take it anymore. I know that doesn't make what happened okay and the fact that I don't regret what happened with Spike doesn't make anything easier to deal with. But I didn't do it to get back at you or anything. I really do care for Spike."

"I know that Buffy."

"I just…I don't know what happened. I don't know who I am anymore." Buffy whispered with tears in her eyes.

"You're Buffy Anne Summers. You're the daughter to Hank and Joyce Summers. You're older sister to Dawn Summers. And you're the new owner of 'The Summers Gallery' in downtown Sunnydale. That's all you have to be right now." Giles stated wiping a tear away from her cheek.

"How can you be so nice to me after what I've done to you?"

"We all make mistakes Buffy. Not just you, and not just me."

"But…"

"Don't you think I saw it?"

"Saw what?"

"The way the two of you were with one another. The way you looked at each other when you thought no one was looking. The way the two of you stood up for the other. There's something special between the two of you. It's just too bad the two of you didn't meet first."

"So what happens now?" Buffy asked after several minutes of silent.

"We get a divorce." Giles stated. "Then you get the gallery up and running again. Spend time with your friends getting things worked out. And decide what going to happen next with you and William."

"That's a good plan."

"Buffy you were right before."

"About what?"

"The reasons we were together."

"I was upset."

"That doesn't mean it was any less true. We were together for the wrong reasons, and now we have a chance to be with people for the right ones."

"You're going back to Anne?"

"If she'll have me."

"I don't think that's an issue." Buffy smiled.

"We'll see." Giles smiled back.

"She's right Dad. Mum loves you. I don't think she ever really stopped." Spike stated.

"We'll just have to take things a day at a time." Giles replied.

"That's a good plan too."

"Do you have a place to stay Buffy?" Giles asked looking down at his soon to ex-wife.

"Not yet." Buffy answered. "I was going to make a few phone calls in the morning to see how long it would take to get a few things fixed up at the gallery."

"Buffy you can't stay there." Spike stated.

"There's a small apartment above the gallery. It just needs some work done to it. Until then I was going to get a room at a hotel near by."

"You don't have to do that."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked looking towards Giles.

"You can stay here until the apartments ready."

"I don't know." Buffy said with a worried expression on her face.

"It's not like I don't have the extra room Buffy."

Buffy looked between Spike and Giles. "I just…"

"Buffy please."

"Are you sure?"

"It'll give you time to get your stuff together too."

"If you're sure."

"Buffy I think it's a good idea." Spike stated.

"You do?"

"It'll give you and Dad time to talk some more about everything." Spike added.

"Okay." Buffy agreed after a few minutes of thinking it over.

"So you'll stay?" Giles asked.

"I'll stay."

"Good."

TBC…

*Anyone still reading this?*


	11. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

-Two Weeks Later: Giles' Residents-

"Buffy, hello. How are things at the gallery going?" Giles asked from the living room entrance as she walked through the front door that evening.

"Good. The apartment will be ready in a few days."

"That's good."

"I only have a few more things to pack and put into storage until I find a more permanent place."

"There's no rush. You can leave anything here that you can't take with you just yet." Giles explained as they took seats opposite each other near the unlit fireplace.

"That's very kind, but you've done so much for me already that I don't deserve. After everything I've done to you and your family you really shouldn't be this nice to me."

"Buffy I'm not going to lie and tell you that I'm not hurt by what happened because I am, but that doesn't mean that I still don't care about you and what happens to you."

"I still don't deserve it." Buffy mumbled.

"Buffy, when was the last time you saw William?" Giles asked after a few moments.

Buffy looked around thinking for a minute. "Um…the night I came back into town."

"And the last time you spoke with him?" Giles asked.

"That night." Buffy answered with her head down.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't feel right about seeing him or talking to him while I was living here with you."

"Why?"

Buffy looked Giles straight in the eyes before replying. "This is where it all started."

"You mean…"

"No!" Buffy yelled as she stood up in front of him. "We never…not here…we kissed, buy never anything more. I swear."

"Buffy clam down." Giles said taking her hand and pulling her back down to her seat across from him. "I believe you."

"I just…I never meant for any of this to happen." She said with tears running down her face.

Giles pulled her into his arms. "Shh. I know."

After a few more minutes of crying Buffy pulled away and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying all over you anymore."

"Have you talked with any of your friends lately?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because right now I'm being Buffy Summers the gallery owner. I know how to be that person. I'm still working on the other parts." Buffy explained.

"That doesn't mean you can't still talk to your friends. Let them at least know that you're okay and that you need some time and space to work things out."

"I suppose you're right."

"I am." Giles smiled.

"I'll call them tonight and see if they want to meet for lunch tomorrow."

"Good. And William?"

"Rupert…"

"Buffy he cares about you. These last few weeks have been hell for him not knowing what was going on with you."

"I'll call him when I move into the apartment. Can you tell him to wait just a few more days?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." Buffy sighed. "How's Anne?"

"She's good. The Doctors think that everything is going to work out for the best. She'll be starting treatments soon."

"That's wonderful."

"Yes."

"How are things going between you two?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not sure we should talk about this." Giles stated removing his glasses to clean them.

Buffy laughed at him. "But it's okay for you to ask me about Spike?"

"He's my son." Giles answered placing his glasses back on his face.

"Rupert."

"Things are going very well at the moment. We're taking things a day at a time."

"I'm happy for you." Buffy smiled.

"I want you to be happy too."

"Maybe one day I will be."

-Next Day: Lunch With Friends-

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"Well I see this was a bad idea." Buffy stated crossing her arms over her chest as all her friends but one stared at her.

"Buffy no. We're glad you're back." Willow said placing a hand over one of Buffy's.

"Is that why Xander can't even look at me and Angel and Cordelia couldn't make it?" Buffy asked pulling her hand away.

"Can you blame them?" Xander asked finally look at her.

"Xander!"

"Willow it's fine. Is there something you'd like to say to me Xander?"

"Buffy he didn't mean anything by it." Willow stated trying to ease the tension that was growing more and more by the minute.

"Yes he did. Look Xander I'm sorry if I've ruined this perfect image you had of me. But I'm not perfect, far from actually. I've made mistakes, and hurt people that I truly care about, and I'm not proud about any of it. I can't undo the past Xander. All I can hope for is that when all this is said and done you'll still want to be my friend. Faults and all." Buffy explained.

"Of course I want to be your friend Buffy. I'm just in shock by it all."

"Me too, and it's my life."

"And Angel and Cordy really couldn't make it today, but I'm sure if you planned something later this week they'd come." Tara added.

"Maybe."

"So, I saw some construction trucks outside the gallery the other day. How are things coming along?"

"They're not. At least not with the gallery just yet."

"Then what's been going on?" Anya asked.

"They've been working on the apartment above the gallery." Buffy explained. "Actually they should be finishing up today or tomorrow so I can move in."

"Move in? But what about Giles?" Willow asked.

"We're getting a divorce."

"Oh Buffy…"

"No, it's okay. It's for the best for both of us really."

"How so?" Willow asked.

"We both care about each other. It's just that we're not in love with one another. To be honest I don't think we ever really were."

"But you married each other." Xander stated.

"But not for the right reasons." Buffy explained. "I was looking for someone to take care of me, and he didn't want to be alone anymore."

"And now?" Tara asked.

"Now it's time for me to be an adult."

"And Giles?" Anya asked.

"It's time for a second chance."

"What do you mean?"

"He's still in love with Anne. And now's his chance to make things right."

"And where does Spike fit into all of this?" Willow asked.

"I'm not sure."

"But he cares about you?"

"Yes."

"And you care about him?"

"Yes."

"So what now?"

"Right now I'm working on me."

"When was the last time you talked to him?"

"What?"

"When?"

"Have you been talking to Giles?" Buffy asked looking around the group.

"No."

"Then how?"

"Because I know you Buffy." Willow stated.

"Two weeks."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't feel right about talking to him or seeing him while I was staying with Giles. Not after all the pain I've caused."

"What about the pain you're causing now?"

-An Hour Later: At The Crypt-

"We're not open yet." Chris stated as the bell over the door rang.

"I know. I'm here to see Spike." Buffy replied.

"And you are?"

"Buffy."

"Oh. I've heard a lot about you." Chris smiled.

"Nothing too bad I hope." Buffy laughed.

"Not too bad. I'm Chris." She said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Buffy said shacking the other girls out stretched hand.

"You too."

"Is Spike here?" Buffy asked looking around.

"He's in his office. Do you need me…"

"I know the way. Thanks." Buffy said cutting Chris off and walking towards his office in the back.

"No prob." Chris called after her.

-Spike's Office-

Laughter came through the door as Buffy opened it. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Buffy…" Spike gasped.

"Course not B. Just catching up." Faith smiled as she turned around towards the door.

TBC…

Author's Note: I'd just like to thank everyone who took the time to review the last chapter and let me know that there are still people out there reading this story. So thank you.


	12. Chapter 45 NEW

Chapter 45

-Spike's Office-

Laughter came through the door as Buffy opened it. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She stated with her arms across her chest.

"Buffy." Spike gasped as he moved away from the brunette standing next to him.

"Course not b. Just catching up a bit is all." Faith smiled as she turned to face the door.

"How sweet." Buffy glared back.

"Buffy isn't not…" Spike started.

"You don't have to explain it to me Spike. I heard you were worried about me so I decided to stop by so we could talk, but I can see this is a bad time." Buffy replied as she turned for the door.

"Buffy no…" Spike called out as he reached for her.

"Actually I was on my way out B. So I'll give you two love birds time to catch up with each other. Call me if you still wanna hang out tonight."

"I will, thanks."

"Anytime." Faith smiled. "See ya B."

"Can't wait F." Buffy bit back.

"Buffy I…" "You and…" Both Buffy and Spike started as soon as Faith had shut the door behind her when she left.

"Sorry. Go ahead." Spike gave a small smile.

"It's okay. You go."

"I've missed you." Spike whispered.

"Really? Sure didn't look like it from where I was standing." Buffy glared at him.

"How can you…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You know how I am when it comes to Faith."

"I know."

"You were saying?" Buffy asked.

"I've missed you." Spike tried again.

"I've missed you too."

"It's been two weeks Buffy." Spike said running a hand through his hair.

"I know."

"I haven't seen or heard from you."

"I'm sorry." Buffy whispered.

"Why?"

"It didn't feel right."

"Oh?"

"See you, talking to you. It didn't seem right while I was living there."

"And now?"

"Someone made me realize that by trying not to hurt one person I might be hurting another."

"Smart person."

"She is."

"When do you move?" Spike asked.

"In a day or two."

"Will you need any help?"

"No, I've already moved most of my things into storage. I only have a few more boxes and things left at the house to move when everything's ready."

"So you don't need any help?" Spike asked look kind of sad at the thought of not being needed.

"Not with the moving. But I could use some help with the unpacking if you know someone." Buffy smiled.

Spike's head perked up. "I think I might."

"I was going to call you when I was all moved." Buffy explained.

"I know."

"You talked to your Father?"

"He told me what you asked him to while he was visiting Mum." Spike nodded.

"How's she doing? Giles said she was doing well."

"She is."

"Good."

"You called him Giles."

"I've been going back and forth. It's hard. I've called him Rupert for so long."

"Why have you stopped?"

"After hearing the way your Mother said his name I decided only one women she call him Rupert that way."

"So what happens now?"

"I move into my apartment and work on getting the gallery up and running again."

"And between us?" Spike asked with hope in his eyes.

"That's up to you."

Spike looked confused now. "Me? How so?"

"If you're willing to take things slow. Do things right this time. Maybe go on a few dates. Get to know each other better." Buffy explained.

"How much better can we get to know each other Luv?" Spike asked taking a step closer to her as he ran a hand down her right arm before bringing her hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss upon it.

"You know what I mean." Buffy stated pulling her hand away and taking a step back. "We barely know anything about each other beyond the basics and a few of my deep dark secrets. I'd like to know what you were like as a boy. How you became the owner of a restaurant in Sunnydale? Who your friends are back in London, and what type of things you like to do together."

"I get your point Luv. And I'd like nothing more than for us to get to know one another better."

"Then we'll take things slow?" Buffy asked.

"As slow or as fast as you'd like." Spike agreed.

"I have one more request."

"What's that?"

"That we aren't…That is that we don't…you know."

"Know what?" Spike asked with a smile.

"You know." Buffy stated with a blush.

"Buffy just say it."

"I don't think we should be sexual with one another until the divorce is finale."

"I see."

"I just don't feel right about it. I know we've already done it, but I'd like a fresh start with us."

"So would I."

"So you don't mind?" Buffy asked.

"It's not going to be easy." Spike replied.

"For me either." Buffy agreed.

"But I know that what we have is more than just sexual as you so eloquently put it."

"And what about Faith?"

"She's just a friend Luv."

"I've seen how friendly she can get."

"Buffy." Spike sighed.

"I've also seen how friendly I can get. So if you say she's just a friend I'll believe you." Buffy smiled.

"She's just a friend. I'm in love with you remember."

"Spike…" Buffy started.

"You don't have to say it back right now. I know you care about me too."

"I do, and I promise you one day I'll say it."

"I look forward to that day."

TBC…

*Still with me?*


End file.
